Shades Of Grey
by alexi wild-child
Summary: In der Nacht, in der Harry Voldemort besiegt, hat er das Wichtigste in seinem Leben verloren. Nun tut er alles, um es zurückzubekommen und der einzige Mensch, der ihm vielleicht helfen kann ist Snapes jüngste Tochter, Alecto...
1. Alecto

_Er ließ sich neben ihr auf die Knie fallen. Sie lag am Boden und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Nur noch ihre Augen blickten ihn trüb an. Sie waren trüb – dieser besondere Glanz, den sie einmal gehabt hatten, war verschwunden. Er versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen und lächelte, aber es erschreckte ihn. Sie sah nicht gut aus. „Was haben sie getan?" Besorgt strich er mit seinem Handrücken sanft über ihre Wange._

„_Es ist vorbei, oder?", flüsterte sie heiser._

„_Na ja, Voldemort ist tot und ich nicht – also schätze ich ja, es ist vorbei. Wir haben's geschafft, Moody." Er lachte kurz auf und sie versuchte ebenfalls zu lachen, aber stattdessen bebte ihr Oberkörper heftig und sie musste husten. Sie atmete schwer und langsam – ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sie mühselig – und Harry hörte, wie sie röchelte, als sie versuchte, Luft zu holen. „Was ist mit dir passiert?"_

„_Später, Potter." Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Hand, die immer noch auf ihrer Wange lag, schloss die Augen und lächelte matt. „Ich bin so schrecklich müde, Harry."_

„_Versuch wach zu bleiben, bitte", bat er mit zitternder Stimme. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihr los war, was die ihr angetan hatten, aber es war bestimmt besser, wenn sie wach blieb… Es tat nämlich so gut, mit ihr zu reden._

„_Ich bin so müde", wiederholte sie etwas leiser._

„_Moody, bitte, sag mir, was die mit dir getan haben!" Er schob seinen Arm unter ihren Schultergürtel und zog ihren Oberkörper auf seinen Schoß. „Ist es besser so?"_

„_Ja, danke." Ihr Kopf sank zur Seite._

„_Bleib wach! Sag mir, was passiert ist! Bitte bleib wach!"_

„_Es geht nicht, es tut mir leid! Ich ruh mich nur kurz aus, versprochen. Nur einen Moment." Sie klang immer kraftloser. „Bist du bei mir, wenn ich wieder aufwache?"_

_Er strich ihr sanft durch die Haare. „Ja", versprach er, „ich werd bei dir sein, wenn du aufwachst. Ich werd bei dir sein, denn ich liebe dich." Aber er wusste nicht mehr, ob sie ihn gehört hatte, denn sie antwortete nicht mehr._

„_HARRY! HARRY!" Sie riefen ihn – sie waren endlich da. Aber sie kamen zu spät, es war vorbei._

„_Wach auf! Wach auf!_" Er schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf und war vollkommen durchgeschwitzt. Sein Atmen verlangsamte sich wieder und er machte sich klar, wo er war: In seiner Wohnung, alleine. Es war vorbei. Vorbei. „Nein!" Erschöpft fuhr er sich durch die Haare und warf einen Blick auf den Wecken auf dem Nachtisch: halb sechs Uhr morgens. Er konnte genau so gut aufstehen, sich anziehen und ins Ministerium gehen.

Sie würden ihn bestimmt wieder damit aufziehen, dass er der erste im Büro gewesen war. „Na, Potter, wieder ne schlaflose Nacht gehabt?" Und dabei würden sie ihm zuzwinkern, als würden sie wissen, was ihn wach gehalten hatte.

Gar nichts wussten sie, dachte Harry wütend. „Wir verstehen dich nicht, Potter. Du bist _der Junge_, ja? Du könntest… Na ja…" Er könnte sich mit jeder Hexe verabreden – mit _jeder_. Aber das wollte er nicht. Mochten sie ihn für seltsam oder verschroben halten oder auch für einen langweiligen Stubenhocker, wenn er seine Abende anders verbrachte als andere Zauberer seines Alters. Er hatte Voldemort besiegt und dabei waren erstaunlich wenig Zauberer auf seiner Seite zu Schaden gekommen. In einem Kampf, der nur so kurz gedauert hatte, aber Harry damals so lange erschienen war, hatte er den dunkelsten Zauberer von allen in die Knie gezwungen.

Und trotzdem war er zu spät gekommen um den Menschen zu retten, den er liebte. Das würde er sich nie verzeihen. Was nützte die Anerkennung aller? Nicht einmal, dass er nach bereits zwei Jahren bald zum vollwertigen Auroren ernannt werden würde, machte ihm sonderlich Freude. Er hatte keine Familie, die das mit ihm teilte und das tat am meisten weh. Und seine Freunde konnten ihm die eine Person, die er am meisten vermisste, nicht ersetzen. Er wollte Hermine, den Weasleys und Draco gegenüber nicht undankbar erscheinen, aber sie konnten den Schmerz nicht aus seinem Herzen verbannen.

Als er vor dem Kamin stand und die Dose mit dem Flohpuder gedankenverloren in den Händen hielt, überlegte er es sich anders und änderte sein Ziel…

Drei vermummte Gestalten verließen den Laden in der Nokturngasse. Man sah sie unter ihren Umhängen nicht, aber ihre Bewegungen waren langsam und ungewöhnlich fließend. Kein Laut war außerdem zu hören. Wenn man sie nicht gesehen hätte, hätte man meinen können, sie seien gar nicht da. Die zweitgrößte Gestalt führte die anderen beiden an, als sie sich auf den Weg machen wollten.

„Bleiben Sie bitte stehen!" Jonson war der erste Auror, der aus seinem Versteck hervorsprang und den Zauberstab auf die drei gerichtet hielt. Harry, der neben ihm gestanden hatte, folgte ihm noch energischer als sein älterer Ausbilder. Man hatte ihnen gesagt, dass Flint in der Nokturngasse gesehen worden war, ein paar ehemalige Schulfreunde hatten ihn angeblich wieder erkannt und die Auroren verständigt. Man suchte Flint nun schon seit zwei Jahren – und keiner suchte so verzweifelt nach dem Todesser wie Harry. Nun war es endlich so weit, nun würde er eine Chance bekommen, alles wieder gut zu machen. Er würde endlich das Leben haben, nach dem er sich schon so lange gesehnt hatte. Er braucht nur Flint… Es _musste_ Flint sein und er würde ihn nicht davonkommen lassen!

„Kapuzen runter!", bellte Harry – wenig diplomatisch.

Die vorderste Gestalt schob zwei milchweiße, schmale Hände – eindeutig Frauenhände – aus den weiten Ärmeln des Umhangs und zog sich vorsichtig die Kapuze vom Kopf. Darunter kam das angespannte Gesicht der ältlichen Mrs. Malfoy zum Vorschein. Die Malfoy-Matriarchin war in den letzten beiden Jahren scheinbar zehnmal so schnell gealtert, fiel Harry auf, als er ihr Gesicht im Licht seines Zauberstabs betrachtete. Seit er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte – vor eineinhalb Jahren, bei der Gerichtsverhandlung ihres Mannes – hatte sie unverkennbar mehr Falten auf der im Gesicht; ihre Augen wirkten matt und ihr schmaler Mund war blutleer.

Sein Blick fiel auf ihre beiden Begleiter, die ebenfalls ihre Kapuzen abgenommen hatten. Enttäuscht stellte er jedoch fest, dass keiner der beiden Markus Flint war. Keiner der beiden würde ihm weiterhelfen können. Am liebsten hätte er laut geschrien und geflucht, aber er blieb nur regungslos stehen und starrte die drei Frauen verstört an. Die Größte, die nun neben Mrs. Malfoy trat, war Pansy Parkinson. Sie hatte sich, seltsamerweise, seit Harrys Schulzeit nicht verändert, außer vielleicht, dass sie neben der schmalen, zierlichen Mrs. Malfoy noch plumper wirkte. Es war die dritte Frau, die Harry schließlich aus seiner Starre löste.

Sie schien sich beinahe hinter den beiden anderen verstecken zu wollen. Nein, sie war keine Frau, sie war ein Mädchen – ein Kind. Und sie kam Harry so furchtbar bekannt vor.

Ihre Mandelaugen waren stahlblau – obwohl er diese Farbe noch nie in menschlichen Augen gesehen hatte, kam ihm dieses Leuchten, dieser Glanz in ihren Augen so furchtbar bekannt vor. Es war schmerzlich, das zu sehen. Er spürte einen Kloß im Hals und musste schlucken. Es waren die Augen eines Kindes, aber sie sahen nicht so aus. Etwas Lebendiges war in diesen Augen, ein Wesen mit einem eigenen Leben. So etwas hatte Harry bisher nur einmal gesehen und daran zu denken schnürte ihm das Herz zu.

Schwarze Locken umrahmten das schmale Gesicht und fielen ihr bis zu den Schultern. Dieser kleine Schmollmund, die hohen Wangenknochen… Sie war noch ein Kind – Harry schätzte sie auf etwa elf oder zwölf, die Kapuze hatte sie größer erscheinen lassen, als sie es tatsächlich war –, ihr Gesicht würde noch reifer werden, aber bereits jetzt waren es die gleichen Gesichtszüge.

Für einen Moment war er wieder zwölf und die Augen, die ihm so furchtlos, ja beinahe herausfordernd, entgegenblickten, waren dunkelbraun, nicht blau. Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem frechen Lächeln, er hörte ihre Stimme: „_Warum starrst du mich so an, Potter?_"

„Ich starr dich nicht an, Moody!"

„Potter?" Jonson schüttelte ihn an der Schulter und brachte ihn damit wieder zurück in die Realität.

Mrs. Malfoy, Pansy und das Mädchen sahen ihn missbilligenden an. Das Mädchen hatte nicht mit ihm gesprochen, das hatte er sich wohl eingebildet, aber er hatte gesprochen… Er wollte sich entschuldigen, entschied sich dann aber, nichts zu sagen. _Ich starr dich nicht an, Moody…_

„Nun, dürften wir erfahren, warum wir hier aufgehalten werden?", fragte Mrs. Malfoy tonlos.

„Wir hatten Informationen erhalten, dass der gesuchte Todesser Markus Flint in der Nokturngasse gesehen wurde.", erklärte Jonson.

„Nun, wir haben ihn nicht gesehen." Pansy zog angewidert die Nase kraus und hob ihren Kopf ein Stückchen. Das Mädchen rückte ein bisschen näher zu Mrs. Malfoy.

Narzissa war natürlich der Blick nicht entgangen, mit dem Harry ihren Schützling angesehen hatten. Sie wusste, was er zweifelsfrei in dem Mädchen sah und sie wusste auch, was er zu bedeuten gehabt hatte, als er eben scheinbar Selbstgespräche geführt hatte. „Mr. Potter, darf ich vorstellen, das ist mein Patenkind, Alecto Snape."

„Severus Snapes Tochter", murmelte Harry geistesabwesend.

„Und die meiner Schwägerin Iphigenie, der Schwester meines Mannes, ja." Für einen Augenblick erlaubte sie sich, Mitleid mit Harry zu haben. Und warum, dachte sie, sollte ihr der junge Mann auch nicht Leid tun? Draco hatte ihr schon oft erzählt, dass Harry seit zwei Jahren – seit er Voldemort besiegt hatte, keine ruhige Minute hatte und wie besessen nach den Tosessern suchte, die in jener Nacht auch im Riddle-Anwesen gewesen waren und wussten, was damals geschehen war, während Harry mit ihrem Lord gekämpft hatte. Natürlich, wenn er Flint erwartet hatte, dann war er jetzt sehr enttäuscht worden, fiel Narziss ein. Harry Potter… Wer machte sich schon die Mühe, hinter den hübschen, von allen gerühmten und bewunderten jungen Mann zu sehen, um den kleinen Jungen zu entdecken, der eigentlich alles verloren hatte, jeden Menschen, der ihm etwas bedeutete: seinen Vater und seine Mutter, seinen Patenonkeln und dann seine beste Freundin… „Wenn Todesser hier gesehen wurden, ist es wohl nicht mehr sicher für uns, uns hier aufzuhalten."

„Nun, ich denke ebenfalls, es wäre am besten, wenn Sie nach Hause gehen würden", stimmte Jonson zu.

„Könnte Mr. Potter wohl so freundlich sein und uns zum Tropfenden Kessel begleiten? Wir sind dort mit meinem Sohn und seiner Verlobten verabredet."

„Natürlich. Wir sehen uns morgen, Potter." Jonson war ein alteingesessener Todesser, ein ehemaliger Kollege von Mad-Eye Moody, der wie Narzissa Malfoy wusste, warum Harry auf einmal so miserabel und blass aussah. Als er seinen Schützling nun mit den Damen mitschickte, dachte er auch an den alten Mad-Eye, dessen unerschütterlicher Starrsinn aus dem gleichen Grund gebrochen worden war.

Pansy verabschiedete sich knapp bevor sie den Tropfenden Kessel erreichten. Er konnte verstehen, dass sie nicht mit in den Pub gehen wollte, immerhin hatte Draco sie zurückgewiesen – wegen Harrys Freundin Hermine Granger.

Bei Nacht war die Winkelgasse so gut wie leer, nur noch im Eisladen saßen ein paar Pärchen, die die Zeit nutzten. Doch die Pärchen kümmerten ihn genau so wenig wie Parkinson. Immer wieder warf er einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu Alecto, doch das Mädchen sah mit erstaunlicher Willenskraft nach vorn ohne zu blinzeln. Sie lief ungewöhnlich elegant, das musste Harry zugeben, und nun, da er sie genauer betrachtete, waren ihre Züge feiner… Sie sah ihrem Vater nicht so ähnlich, wie er zuerst geglaubt hatte.

Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie sie den Pub erreichten. Höflich hielt er Narzissa und dem Mädchen die Tür auf, bevor er ebenfalls in die Stube trat und dort zuerst Draco und Hermine erblickte, die bereits dasaßen und schon Butterbier bestellt hatten.

„Oh Harry!" Seine Freundin fiel ihm um den Hals. Ohne dass jemand etwas gesagt hatte, spürte sie seine Niedergeschlagenheit.

„Hallo, Hermine", meinte er matt und drückte sie kurz. Draco lächelte ihn zur Begrüßung wortlos an und bestellte auch ihm etwas zu trinken.

„Sie haben Markus Flint gesucht", erklärte Narzissa knapp, als sie sich neben ihrem Sohn niederließ.

Draco und Hermine wussten, was das bedeutete und aus Hermines Augen konnte Harry lesen, dass er wieder einmal ihr ungeteiltes Mitgefühl hatte. Um sie zu beruhigen, murmelte er, dass alles in Ordnung sei, aber er wusste selbst, dass er kein sehr überzeugender Schauspieler war.

„Alecto, Liebes, setz dich", meinte Mrs. Malfoy an ihre Patentochter gewandt. Das Mädchen gehorchte zwar, beäugte Harry aber nun mit unverhohlenem Misstrauen.

„Ich sollte zurückgehen", meinte Harry dann, aber Hermine hielt ihn am Arm fest und sah ihn flehentlich an.

„Bleib doch ein bisschen. Wir haben uns schon seit fast zwei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen…"

„Ich will noch ins Krankenhaus", meinte Harry zögernd. Er sollte besser nicht erwähnen, dass er heute Morgen schon dort gewesen war. Normalerweise ging er jeden dritten Tag, aber heute Nacht hatte er wieder diesen Traum gehabt und der Schmerz schien ihn heute besonders hartnäckig zu quälen.

Hermine sah ein, dass ihr Freund wieder alleine sein musste – obwohl sie es nicht gut hieß, dass er sich selbst immer noch so quälte, nach zwei Jahren… Mit einem Lächeln und einem Kopfnicken ließ sie ihn wieder gehen.

Alecto war neugierig geworden. Dieser pathetische Potter, der so aussah, als würde er jeden Moment anfangen zu weinen und sie andauernd anstarrte, rührte sie nicht, er machte sie lediglich neugierig. Ansonsten empfand sie nichts. Sie sah ihm kurz nach, als er den Pub verließ. Sie hatte schnell erkannt, warum er so einen geknickten Eindruck machte und von ihr so aus der Fassung gebracht worden war – man brauchte kein Genie zu sein, um das herauszufinden (aber es schadete nicht, dass Alecto ein Genie war).

Er geht ins Krankenhaus, dachte sie. Es war wirklich nicht so, dass sie gerührt war oder etwas empfand, es war nur Neugier. Sie wollte sie sehen, nur ein einziges Mal. Die Anziehung, die sie gerade auf Potter gehabt hatte, hatte sie erstaunt, aber auch erfreut. Männer sahen sie seit einer Weile so an, sie wusste, dass sie hübsch war, aber keiner hatte es bisher mit Sehnsucht und mit dieser warmen Zuneigung getan, die sie in Potters Augen bemerkt hatte. Sie _musste_ das Mädchen einfach sehen, dem Potters Gefühle wirklich galten. Sie war auch nicht eifersüchtig, wirklich nur neugierig!

Und wer konnte es ihr verübeln? Seit einer Woche war sie nun aus Frankreich da und lebte bei ihrer Patentante Narzissa, weil ihre Mutter wieder einen ihrer Zusammenbrüche gehabt hatte und sich nun von einem italienischen Lord trösten lassen musste. So wie es aussah, würde sie nun für längere Zeit in England bleiben, sie hatte sogar ihre Tante schon belauscht und dabei gehört, sie würde vielleicht sogar im September nach Hogwarts geschickt werden und nicht mehr nach Drumstrang, wo angeblich die Moral immer mehr verkommen war. Sie wollte ihre Freunde in Drumstrang nicht verlieren und hatte sich bereits auf ein anständiges Theater vorbereitet, das sie veranstalten würde, wenn das Thema Hogwarts zur Sprache kam. Ihr war so langweilig, dass sie sich regelrecht auf den Streit freute und ihn kaum erwarten konnte. Denn sonst hatte sie wirklich nichts zu tun. Die meisten behandelten sie wie ein kleines Kind und vor allem sprach niemand über ihren Vater und ihre Brüder – ja, ihr war sogar selbst so gut wie verboten worden, über sie zu reden. Eigentlich hatte sie sich vorgenommen, am nächsten Tag einen Streit darüber anzufangen, ihren Vater in Askaban sehen zu dürfen (ihr war es eigentlich egal, ob sie ihn sah oder nicht, sie wollte einfach jemandem die Stirn bieten), wenn der Schulwechsel-Streit nicht ausbrach.

Nun aber hatte sie eine ganze andere Lust ergriffen: ihre Abenteuerlust! Kurz nachdem Potter gegangen war, entschuldigte sie sich bei ihrer Patentante und meinte, sie wolle nach Hause, sie sei müde. Narzissa erlaubte es ihr natürlich – sie war so um Alectos Wohl besorgt, wie die Mutter des Mädchens es nie gewesen war, aber ihre Fürsorge war Alecto nur lästig – und ließ sie gehen, allerdings stellte sie dabei sicher, dass Alecto auch wirklich nach Hause ging.

Kaum dort angekommen jedoch warf sie gleich noch mehr Flohpulver ins Feuer. „St. Mungos Krankenhaus…"


	2. Blutsbande?

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich suche Harry Potter", fragte sie in zuckersüßem Ton eine der Krankenschwester in St. Mungos.

Die Schwester, wohl angetan von Alectos naivem Tonfall und ihrem unschuldigen Lächeln, blieb stehen, obwohl sie in Eile zu sein schien und erklärte ihr geduldig, wie sie Potter finden konnte. (Für das Personal im Krankenhaus war es ein offenes Geheimnis, warum der berühmte Harry Potter hier so oft zu sehen war und natürlich auch, wo er sich dann aufhielt).

Alecto fand das Zimmer, in das Potter gegangen war, recht schnell. Die Tür stand offen und er saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr an einem Bett. Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und betrachtete dann die junge Frau, die dalag. Ihre Neugier verwandelte sich schlagartig in Verachtung und Ekel. Sie war enttäuscht.

Die schlafende Person auf dem Bett war fast selbst noch ein Kind; wirre, dunkelbraune Haare lagen um ihr schmales, blasses Gesicht auf dem Kissen verstreut. Ihr Gesicht war eingefallen, nur ihre Wangenknochen standen hervor; ihre Haut war ungewöhnlich weiß, aber nicht so vornehm weiß wie die von Narzissa Malfoy, sondern ungesund weiß, eher gräulich. Der Anblick, der sich Alecto bot, war der eines langsam sterbenden Menschen – wenn das überhaupt noch ein Mensch war. Alecto konnte kaum noch etwas Menschliches entdecken…

Potter allerdings sah in ihr wohl doch noch einen Menschen, denn er war so in ein Gespräch mit der Schlafenden vertieft, dass er Alecto gar nicht bemerkte.

„…und Ron weiß bis heute noch nicht, was seine Mutter genau damit gemeint hat." Er lachte kurz, aber sein Lachen wurde zu einem Seufzen. „Ich vermiss dich, Moody. Ich weiß, dass du mich irgendwie hören kannst, also versuch stark zu sein. Du musst nur durchhalten, ich finde einen Weg… Hörst du? Ich werd bei dir sein, wenn du aufwachst, das hab ich doch versprochen!"

Die ganze Zuneigung, die Alecto zuvor in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, hörte sie nun auch in seiner Stimme. Und sie fand ihn jämmerlich.

Dann, ganz unerwartet, drehte sich Potter um und sah sie ausdruckslos an. Er schreckte nicht auf, sondern schien fast damit gerechnet zu haben, sie zu sehen. „Setz dich doch", meinte er schließlich.

„Ich war nur neugierig", gestand sie tonlos und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. „Glaubst du wirklich, sie kann dich hören?"

„Ja", erwiderte er schlicht.

„Ich wollte sie nur mal sehen", wiederholte sie.

„Sie hätte sich bestimmt gefreut, dich zu sehen."

„Wieso?" Sie spie das Wort förmlich aus. Sie konnte die Person, die da lag und schlief nicht leiden. Sie verachtete sie sogar.

„Sie ist deine Schwester."

„Wir haben nur zufällig denselben Vater." Und dem sind wir beide egal, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. „Meine Mutter hat mir von ihr erzählt, sie war ein garstiges Kind. Sie war nicht wie wir."

Harry schien das als spielerische Herausforderung zu sehen und seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. „Das stimmt, sie _ist_ anders."

Misstrauisch trat Alecto einen Schritt näher, um ihre Halbschwester noch einmal genauer zu betrachten. „Ich finde nicht, dass ich ihr ähnlich sehe."

„Ihr habt die gleichen Augen – ich meine, nicht die gleiche Augenfarbe, aber… irgendwie die gleichen Augen." Harry lächelte die Schlafende liebevoll an.

„Ich hab sie mir anders vorgestellt", gestand sie schließlich. „Sie haben mir erzählt, dass sie meinen Vater besiegt hat – dass sie besser war als er. Und jetzt? Er lebt immerhin noch und sie?"

„Sie schläft – seit zwei Jahren. Sie stirbt langsam, uns läuft die Zeit davon. Deshalb suche ich Flint oder einen der anderen Todesser, die bei ihr waren, als der letzte Horcrux zerstört wurde. Wenn wir wissen, was passiert ist, dann können wir ihr helfen." Harry drehte den Kopf wieder zu ihr und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Wenn du etwas weißt von deinen Brüdern, dann sag es!"

„Ich weiß gar nichts, meine Brüder hab ich seit über zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen – genau so wie meinen Vater!", zischte sie und verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Alecto, ihr seid euch ähnlicher als du glaubst", meinte Harry.

„_Sie_ ist nicht meine Schwester und ich bin ihr auch nicht ähnlich! Ich bin ganz anders, du kennst mich gar nicht!"

„Und du kennst sie nicht und trotzdem hasst du sie! Warum?"

„Weil sie existiert!" Damit drehte sie sich um und ging.

Der nächste Tag war für Alecto eine einzige Enttäuschung: Sie hatte gleich beim Frühstück mit ihrer Tante darüber diskutiert, ob sie ihren Vater in Askaban sehen dürfe oder nicht. In Wirklichkeit wusste Alecto, dass er sie gar nicht sehen wollte und Narzissa wusste es auch, aber die Frau war so taktvoll und einfühlsam und wollte es ihrer Patentochter nicht sagen, sondern sie vor einer Enttäuschung schützen. Also brachte Narzissa andere Gründe hervor: Askaban war nicht der richtige Ort für ein Kind – nein, auch nicht für eine junge Dame, denn Alecto war natürlich ihrer Ansicht nach kein Kind mehr. Es wurde zu keinem Streit, denn Narzissa war nicht bereit zu streiten. Sie ignorierte Alectos Einwände, die zunehmend unrealistischer wurden, einfach nach einer gewissen Zeit.

Der Morgen endete damit, dass Alecto sich in ihrem Zimmer im Malfoy-Anwesen einschloss und nicht auf die Bitten ihrer Patentante hörte, die anklopfte und Hauselfen mit Mittagessen zu ihr schicken wollte. Erst am Nachmittag, als Narzissa erneut anklopfte (selbst dafür, die Tür mit einem Zauberspruch gegen Alectos Willen zu öffnen war sie zu integer; Alectos Mutter zum Beispiel hätte keine Millisekunde gezögert, um auch gewaltsam in die Privatsphäre ihrer Tochter einzudringen), um ihr anzubieten, mit ihr Schulsachen in der Winkelgasse zu kaufen, kam das Mädchen heraus. Und endlich entstand der lang ersehnte Hogwarts-Streit, denn Narzissa hatte schon die Bücherliste für die Zauberschule zurechtgelegt, aber Alecto bestand natürlich auf Drumstrang. Sie schrie und tobte, zerriss die Hogwarts-Liste, drohte damit, einfach wegzulaufen… Erst Draco, der gegen vier zu Besuch kam, vermochte es, mit Alecto vernünftig zu reden. (In Wirklichkeit benutzte er ein bisschen seines Charmes, um sie zu beruhigen; natürlich fand sie, dass er gut aussah – und sie wollte selbstverständlich nicht, dass er sie für ein tobendes, jähzorniges Kind hielt.) Draco begleitete seine Mutter und sie sogar in die Winkelgasse und machte ihr Hogwarts bis zum Abend mit Geschichten schmackhaft: ein Weihnachtsball zum Beispiel, so romantisch, dass es ganz nach Alectos Geschmack war, spannende Quidditch-Spiele und andere Wettkämpfe, um den Ehrgeiz zu befriedigen, ganz zu schweigen von den anderen Schülern in Slytherin…

Erst viel zu spät merkte Alecto, dass Draco sie um den kleinen Finger gewickelt hatte und war beim Zubettgehen furchtbar wütend auf sich – und auch enttäuscht. Wie hatte sie so dumm sein können? Er hatte sie wie ein kleines Mädchen behandelt!

Erst da dachte sie wieder an ihren „Besuch" im Krankenhaus am vorigen Abend (Narzissa hatte nichts davon gemerkt, sie war erst nach Alecto nach Hause gekommen). Eine Weile lag sie in ihrem Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Ihre älteren Brüder, die Zwillinge Octavios und Aurelian, waren der ganze Stolz ihres Vaters gewesen. Die beiden waren Todesser geworden, noch bevor sie volljährig gewesen waren. Das hatte sogar ihre Mutter stolz gemacht, und die hatte nur bei sehr seltenen Gelegenheiten Gefühle, geschweige denn Zuneigung, gezeigt. Ihre Brüder waren die einzigen in ihrer tristen Kindheit gewesen, mit denen sie hatte lachen könne. Das war es, voran sie sich erinnerte, wenn sie an die beiden dachte.

Und diese Schwester – Halbschwester (ein dämliches Wort!)… Nein, sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass ihr Vater je über sie gesprochen hatte. Warum auch? Ein Bastard, ein Kind, das es eigentlich gar nicht hätte geben dürfen. Für Alecto war es nur schwer vorstellbar, dass ihr Vater überhaupt genug Charakter gehabt hatte, um eine Affäre zu haben. Das machte ihn zumindest ein bisschen interessante – aber das damit verbundene Kind nicht. Ihre Mutter hatte sie gehasst, so viel wusste Alecto. Und das war ja irgendwie verständlich…

In der Dunkelheit sah sie die sterbende junge Frau vor sich, die Schlafende mit der bleichen Haut und dem ausgemergelten Gesicht… Wie konnte diese nun unmenschliche Gestalt jemals in der Lage gewesen sein, gegen ihren Vater, den mächtigen Severus Snape, anzukommen? Wie hatte sie das geschafft, was alle anderen Zauberer vernichtet hätte? Alecto war das unbegreiflich. Jetzt, wo sie darüber nachdachte, fiel ihr auf, dass sie nicht einmal den Vornamen ihrer Halbschwester kannte. Sie hatte ihn einmal gehört und wusste noch, dass es ein sehr blöder Name gewesen war. Wie hatte Potter sie genannt? – Moody. Ja, Mad-Eye Moody, der verrückte Auror, über den sich Alecto mit ihren Brüdern immer lustig gemacht hatte, war der Großvater von Potters „großer Liebe". Was hatte sie nur an sich gehabt, dass er sie selbst nach zwei Jahren noch nicht loslassen konnte? Dass es sein Leben danach ausrichtete, ihres zu retten?

_Wenn du irgendetwas weißt von deinen Brüdern, dann sag es!_ – NIEMALS! Alecto würde niemals ihre Familie – ihre _richtige_ Familie verraten. Und schon gar nicht für Harry Potter!

Draco nahm sie am nächsten Tag mit zum Besenfliegen – um sie ein bisschen versöhnlicher zu stimmen, denn er spürte, dass sie nun wütend auf ihn war, weil er sie dazu gebracht hatte, nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft in England hatte sie so etwas wie Spaß – und der verging viel zu schnell wieder.

„Du bist eine klasse Fliegerin – ich bin sicher, du könntest es ins Quidditch-Team schaffen", meinte Draco, als sie am Abend zusammen beim Essen saßen. Auch seine Verlobte Hermine war wieder da, aber die mochte Alecto nicht besonders. Eigentlich gar nicht. Ein Schlammblut, und noch dazu ein hässliches, ein grauer Mäuschen! Alectos verstand genau so wenig wie alle anderen Hexen, warum ausgerechnet _sie_ Draco Malfoys Herz für sich hatte erobern können.

Und als Narzissa und Hermine dann nach oben gingen, um noch einmal über Hermines Hochzeitskleid zu grübeln und es auszubessern, nahm Draco sie mit in sein Zimmer und zeigte seine Quidditch-Andenken aus der Schule.

„Das sind alle Hausmannschaften in meinem dritten Schuljahr." Er reichte ihr ein Foto. Sie erkannte Draco darauf ziemlich schnell, er hatte sich kaum verändert, genauso wenig wie Markus Flint. Auch Harry Potter war leicht wieder zu finden... und das Mädchen neben ihm.

„Das ist deine Schwester, Max", erklärte Draco, als er ihr über die Schulter blickte.

„Potter hat dir erzählt, dass ich da war!" Sie sah auf und warf ihm einen bedrohlichen Blick zu, von dem er sich allerdings nicht beeindrucken ließ.

„Ja, das hat er. Keine Angst, meine Mutter wird es nicht von mir erfahren – aber vielleicht solltest du es ihr sagen. Ich bin sicher, sie lässt dich wieder dahin."

„Ich will da aber nicht mehr hin!"

„Alecto, ich will dir mal was sagen: Max stirbt – und Harry wird mit ihr sterben, das wissen Hermine und ich schon seit zwei Jahren. Ich kenne deine Brüder und ich weiß, dass du etwas wissen könntest. Sie haben dir doch bestimmt einmal einen Hinweis gegeben, wo du sie finden kannst. Ihnen wird nichts passieren, aber Max wird nicht mehr lange leben, wenn nichts passiert!" Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Alecto war beeindruckt, so direkt war sonst keiner in der Malfoy-Familie.

„Ich weiß nichts."

„Natürlich", meinte er schließlich und wandte sich ab, „du denkst dir jetzt, warum du ihr helfen solltest."

„Genau." Sie sah wieder auf das Foto und erkannte, dass das Mädchen auf dem Bild anders war als die Frau im Krankenhaus. Das war noch ein Mensch, da war Leben in ihren Augen! Das macht Alecto wieder neugierig. „Bin ich wirklich ähnlich? Das hat Potter gesagt."

„Ich denke nicht."

„Du denkst nicht? Auf dem Foto, da war sie dreizehn. So alt wie ich jetzt. Aber sie ist ziemlich groß, ich bin klein für mein Alter sagen immer alle." Sie lächelte kurz. „Daran sieht man doch schon, wie verschieden wir sind."

„Na ja, Max war auch klein in den ersten beiden Jahren. Mein Freund Goyle war doppelt so groß wie sie – und zwar _wirklich_ doppelt so groß. Und ich bin sicher, du wächst auch bald noch."

„Ich bin gerne klein", log sie. Draco sagte nichts dazu. „Kanntest du sie gut?"

„Nein, sie war in _Gryffindor _und _Potters Freundin_, und als Slytherin hat man damals nur eines mehr gehasst als Gryffindors: Und das war Harry Potter." Er setzte sich aufs Bett und seufzte. „Das waren die guten, alten Zeiten."

„Und Granger war auch in Gryffindor und Harry Potters Freundin."

„Ich sag's ja, das _waren_ die guten alten Zeiten, heute bin ich schlauer."

„Wie man's nimmt."

Auch das ignorierte er einfach (er kannte sich mit Teenie-Launen bestens aus, er war ja selbst der einer der launischsten Dreizehnjährigen gewesen).

Alecto setzte sich neben ihn und warf dabei verstohlen einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sie dachte praktisch: Es war kurz nach halb zehn, wenn sie ihn hinhielt, würde sie noch nicht ins Bett müssen, denn normalerweise schickte Narzissa sie immer vor zehn schlafen. „Warum nennt Potter sie Moody? Okay, ich meine, Max ist ein blöder Name, vor allem, wenn man ein Mädchen ist…"

„Er hat sie geärgert, indem er sie Moody nannte und sie hat ihn mit Potter geneckt. An Anlehnung an Snape: „POTTER! MOODY! NACHSITZEN!" Diese drei Worte konnte man in jeder Zaubertrankstunde hören."

„Mein Vater hat sie also auch gehasst."

„Ich weiß es nicht, Alecto. Aber ich denke auch, dass sie ihm im besten Fall egal war. Wenn dich das interessiert, dann solltest du mit Hermine reden. Die beiden waren beste Freunde."


	3. Charakterstudie

Narzissa war viel zu sentimental um Kinder zu erziehen – eben eine typische Frau ohne Rückrat. Gefühlsdusselig und all sowas… Alecto verstand, dass ihr Vater und die anderen Männer ihre Frauen deshalb für schwach hielten. Aber sie selbst war nicht so, ihre Brüder hatten ihr gezeigt, wie man stark war!

Also musste sich die Zauberwelt nicht wundern, dass der berühmte Malfoy-Spross ein Schlammblut heiratete – das war die Erziehung seiner Mutter gewesen. Aber Alecto wusste besser, wie man sich die weichherzige Narzissa zu Nutze machte: An diesem Abend noch, als sie meinte, sie würde gerne mit Hermine über Max Moody reden, hatte Narzissa keinerlei Einwände. Die Zubettgeh-Regel wurde umgeworfen und Alecto hatte praktisch Narrenfreiheit! Wie jämmerlich berechenbar sie alle doch waren!

„Und, was willst du gerne wissen", fragte Hermine, als sie mit Alecto alleine war.

„Egal, erzähl irgendwas." Und ich hör nicht hin…, dachte sie sich einfach.

Das war nicht einmal schwer, denn Hermine hörte sich selbst sehr gerne reden (wie ein Lehrer, noch eine Eigenschaft, die sie Alecto unsympathisch machte). Im Nachhinein bereute es sie sogar (auch wenn sie bis halb ein Uhr morgens wach bleiben durfte), dass sie Interesse geheuchelt hatte und sie schwor sich, das nie wieder zu tun… nie wieder ein Wort über Max Moody zu verlieren.

Im Nachhinein hätte Alecto keine Worte mehr von dem wiedergeben können, was Hermine ihr erzählt hatte. Und trotzdem, als sie in dieser Nacht schlief, träumte sie von einer Szene in Hogwarts, wie Hermine sie ihr hätte beschreiben können. Nur war es anders. Irgendwie, Alecto konnte es nicht sagen. Es war nicht realer als ein Traum, aber sie _fühlte_ etwas dabei und sie wusste, dass es nicht ihre eigenen Emotionen waren.

_Es war die erste Zaubertrankstunde für diese penetranten, kleinen Neulinge. Was erwarteten sie? Albernes Herumwerkeln ohne Hand und Fuß, Spiel und Spaß, Rumgemansche wie beim Plätzchenbacken an Weihnachten! Oh, sie würden nie in ihrem erbärmlich oberflächlichen Leben das volle Ausmaß dessen verstehen, was Zaubertränke waren. Vielleicht war es auch ein Glück für die Menschheit, dass diese Dummköpfe nie wissen würden, wie viel Macht mit diesem Unterricht in ihre Hände gelegt werden würde._

_Vorwitzig saßen sie alle da und starrten Snape an. Der Sohn seines Schwagers Lucius Malfoy, Draco, war an seinen hellblonden Haaren zu erkennen; allerdings wirkte der Junge nicht groß und imposant, sondern wirkte zwischen diesen beiden Pavianen – die unglücklicherweise Slytherins waren, obwohl sie eins und eins nicht zusammenrechnen konnten, ohne die Finger zu benutzen – klein und schmächtig._

_Potter! Er sah aus wie sein Vater – derselbe großspurige, kurzsichtige, arrogante Schnösel. Wie sehr Severus Snape Harry Potter hasste, das ließ sich für Außenstehende gar nicht in Worte fassen. Aber dieser Hass steigerte sich noch, als Snape sah, wer neben Potter am Tisch saß: seine eigene Tochter._

_Der Tränkemeister ließ es sich nicht anmerken, kein Zucken in seinem Gesicht verriet etwas über seine Gefühle, als er das Mädchen betrachtete, das vor ihm saß und ihn mit diesen mandelförmigen Rehaugen ansah. Aber er spürte einen Stich im Herzen – ganz deutlich, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er das noch einmal fühlen würde! – und er wusste, obwohl er es nicht wollte, übten diese Augen eine Faszination auf ihn aus. Es waren seine Augen, ohne Zweifel. Seine Augen und darin lagen – es war unvorstellbar – sein Wissen, seine Fähigkeiten, sein Wesen._

_Als der Sprechende Hut sie nach Gryffindor geschickt hatte, war er froh gewesen. In Slytherin hätte er sie auf keinen Fall haben wollen. Ravenclaw wäre passend gewesen, wenn er hätte entscheiden dürfen. Intelligent mit einem gewissen Witz und Prestige. Aber Gryffindor war _perfekt_. Er konnte sie hassen, es würde ganz einfach sein, denn er musste jetzt nur noch daran denken, dass sie eine _Gryffindor_ war._

_Aber jetzt, wo er sah, wie ähnlich sie ihm war, da wurde es doch schwerer als erwartet. Er konnte sogar sich selbst hassen, aber eigentlich tat ihm das Kind nur leid. Es waren nicht nur seine Augen, auch seine langen, dunklen Wimpern, seine hohen Wangenknochen, sogar seine Hände und seine magere Gestalt… Ihre Haare waren heller – mahagonifarben -, aber das war zu erwarten gewesen, als Baby waren sie sogar noch heller gewesen._

_Und es war nicht nur die äußere Ähnlichkeit, es waren auch ihre Talente. Er sah es doch in ihren Augen, es gab keinen Grund, es zu leugnen: Sie hatte wie er die Fähigkeit, hinter die Dinge zu sehen. Und das brachte für Snape eine Gewissheit mit sich: Eines Tages würde sie so sein wie er. So dachte er zumindest damals._

_Sie war ihm so ähnlich – und Potter glich seinem Vater bis auf die Augen. Es war bizarr, die beiden Kinder – Harry und Max – nun so friedlich nebeneinander sitzen zu sehen. Sie wirkten irgendwie, als gehörten… NEIN! Snape verbot sich, daran zu denken. Die beiden waren erst elf, bei Merlin! Aber selbst wenn, es lag nicht in seiner Verantwortung. _

_(„Ab heute, Snape", hörte er Mad-Eye Moody immer noch drohen, „ist sie nicht mehr deine Tochter, verstanden? Sie braucht dich nicht und wenn du sie je anfasst, dann werde ich dich so verfluchen, dass sogar noch dein Ur-urgroßvater sich vor Schmerzen im Grab umdrehen wird!")_

_Er triezte die Klasse – dieses Mal insbesondere Potter – wie er es mit allen Erstklässlern machte. Er benahm sich wie immer, oh ja, er war gut darin, sich zu verstellen. Er sah sie nicht öfter oder seltener an als die anderen. Sie würde es nie erfahren._

Alecto fühlte sich komisch, als sie wieder aufwachte. Irgendwie… erschöpft und auf eine seltsame Art und Weise verletzt. Sie hatte es doch gar nicht wissen wollen – oder wissen _können_ um genau zu sein – und so authentisch die Gefühle ihres Vaters nachzuempfinden war ihr unheimlich gewesen.

Der Tag verging ereignislos; Narzissa Schwester Andromeda kam zu Besucht. Diese Schwester hatte einen Muggel geheiratet und ihre Tochter war eine Verrückte! – Aber selbst dieses Familiendrama, das früher eine amüsante Klatschgeschichte war, heiterte Alecto nicht auf.

Ihr Hogwartsbrief kam und sie nahm es stillschweigend zur Kenntnis. Wie es im Moment also aussah, würde sie nicht nach Drumstrang oder zu ihrer Mutter zurückgehen – jedenfalls nicht in nächster Zeit. Aber inzwischen hatte sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt und hatte keine Lust, deswegen einen Tobsuchtsanfall zu bekommen.

_Es dauerte keine zwei Wochen bis Snape lernte, wie unähnlich Max ihm doch trotz allem war. Er ließ sie in der zweiten Zaubertrankstunde zusammen mit Potter und Longbottom nachsitzen – und sie hatte es verdient! (Snape hatte nie verdienterweise nachsitzen müssen und schon gar nicht im Zaubertrankunterricht.) Etwas Vergleichbares war noch nie passiert, aber Max Moody hatte es fertig gebracht, aus einem einfachen Koloriertrank einen Schrumpftrank zu machen (dazu hatte sie drei Kräuter verwechseln und den Hahnenwurz falsch schneiden müssen); und Potter hatte selbigen Trank – aus Versehen, sogar Snape musste zugeben, dass es keine Absicht gewesen war, er konnte es in Potters Augen genau sehen - dann auf Gregory Goyle verschüttet, dessen Gesicht hinterher die Größe einer Tomate gehabt hatte._

„_Sie ist zu neugierig, zu vorlaut, zu lebhaft, hält sich nicht an Regeln, widerspricht Vertrauensschülern, kommt andauernd zu spät…", berichtete ihm McGonagall en detail. Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor lief aufgeregt im Büro des Direktors hin und her; Snape, der in einem Sessel saß, folgte ihr mit seinem Blick und wurde ebenfalls leicht unruhig. Nur Dumbledore saß ruhig hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Ja, er schien sogar leicht belustigt zu sein!_

„_Minerva, das ist ja alles schön und gut, ich hab auch meine Probleme mit Moody, aber _ich_ bin weder der Hauslehrer, noch der Direktor dieser Schule und habe deshalb nicht das begehrte Privileg, Moody oder auch andere zu bestrafen oder der Schule zu verweisen."_

„_Oh Severus!" Dumbledore gluckste belustigt. „Wir sind nicht hier, um Max Moody in irgendeiner Weise zu bestrafen. Erzähl es ihm bitte, Minerva."_

„_Es passieren _merkwürdige_ Dinge – Dinge, die wir uns nicht einmal hier in Hogwarts so leicht erklären können!", fuhr McGonagall fort._

„_Am Schluss hat sie es im Zauberspruchunterricht als Zweite – nach Hermine Granger – geschafft, die Feder schweben zu lassen… Nur hat sie dabei vergessen, den Zauberstab in die Hand zu nehmen! Professor Flitwick ist es als einzigem aufgefallen, wahrscheinlich hat nicht einmal Max gemerkt, dass ihre Hände leer gewesen sind._

_Professor Quirrel wiederum beklagte sich, dass Max ihn immerzu anstarren würde. Um ehrlich zu sein hab ich selbst bemerkt, dass sie nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste immer blass aussieht, auch wenn sowohl Max als auch die anderen meinen, es sei nichts passiert."_

_Snape mochte Quirrel ebenfalls nicht, aber er hielt ihn für einen wichtigtuerischen Wurm. Er würde es nie schaffen, den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen – und Merlin alleine wusste, was er damit wollte. Mit solchen Schwächlingen wie Quirrel würde Snape Dumbledore nicht einmal belästigen._

„_Ja, und?" Snape mochte den Entwicklungsverlauf dieses Gesprächs absolut nicht, im Gegenteil._

„_Nun, Severus, Magie ohne Zauberstab bei einem Erstklässler – ich meine, wenn sie so gut kontrolliert ist wie mit dem Schwebezauber – dann ist es, um ehrlich zu sein eine Gefahr. Und irgendetwas – ich denke, alleine der Gedanke an dunkle Magie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – setzt doch sehr zu… Und um ehrlich zu sein hat es heute noch einen Vorfall gegeben, der meine Vermutung bestätigt: Hermine Granger sollte Max schweben lassen, aber sie konnte es nicht – mit Weasley und Potter hatte sie keine Probleme aber… Na ja, Professor Flitwick meinte noch, Max Moody habe zuerst geäußert, dass sie es nicht sehr schätze, verhext zu werden… Irgendetwas von Auswirkung von fremder Magie oder was auch immer…" An dieser Stelle lachte sie gezwungen. „Ich denke, ganz spurlos ist es wohl nicht, wenn Mad-Eye Moody ein Kind großzieht."_

„_Sie glauben also, Moody – ich meine, Max – hat sie gegen Grangers Zauberspruch im Unterbewusstsein gewehrt und dafür Okklumentik verwendet?"_

„_Severus, vergleichbare Ereignisse hat es, um ehrlich zu sein, in diesem Maße nur mit Ihnen damals gegeben."_

_Innerlich seufzend erinnerte Snape sich daran, dass seine beiden Zwillingssöhne Octavios und Aurelian in Drumstrang schon für ihre äußergewöhnlichen Talente in diesem Gebiet bekannt waren – und natürlich nur im positiven Sinne, niemandem machten die Fähigkeiten der beiden Jungen Sorgen, obwohl sie beide erst dreizehn waren. Er dachte nicht oft an seine Familie, während er in Hogwarts war. Seine Frau Iphigenie mied er sogar in den Ferien und seine Söhne zogen es ebenfalls vor, auf dem Malfoy-Anwesen mit ihren Cousins herumzutollen und dabei ihre Kräfte zu messen. Die beiden hielten ihren Vater – dank dem Einfluss von „Onkel Lucius' Freunden" für jemanden, für den sie sich schämen mussten, war er doch ein Halbblüter. Iphigenie hasste ihn ebenfalls dafür und vor allem für die Tatsache, dass sie dennoch gezwungen worden war, diesen „Unwürdigen" zu heiraten (das war nur ein Beweis für ihren niedrigen Stand innerhalb der Reinblütergesellschaft, dass sie den „Halbblut-Prinz" hatte heiraten müssen – was für eine Schmach!). Sie verachtete ihn, nannte ihn einen Versager oder ähnliches – sogar vor ihren Kindern -, wann immer sie miteinander sprachen. Sogar schon die kleine Alecto mit ihren fünf Jahren benutzte das Reinblüter-Vokabular wie „Schlammblut" und hielt ihren Vater, wenn sie ihn sah, für einen Störfaktor in ihrem Leben. Da war Onkel Lucius schon eine imposantere Erscheinung, der die Kleine verhätschelte (Mädchen brauchten seiner Ansicht nach eine grundlegend andere Erziehung als Jungs, basierend auf dem Prinzip von Zuckerbrot und Peitsche), denn er hielt sie für „seine kleine Prinzessin", das perfekte kleine Mädchen: hübsch und brav, ein Anziehpüppchen mit Manieren eben._

_Snape war kaum noch geduldet, in seiner eigenen „Familie" war er eine Randfigur ohne Bedeutung. Austauschbar wahrscheinlich. Respekt hatten sie alle nicht vor ihm. Und eigentlich hätte es ihn traurig machen sollen, wenn er solche Gefühle wie Wut oder Trauer noch zulassen würde, jedoch hatte er mit der Zeit gelernt, dass Emotionen selbstzerstörerisch waren, wenn man Severus Snape war, denn sie waren _nie_ angenehm._

„_Sie wollen, dass ich Moody beibringe, damit umzugehen?", nahm er McGonagall schließlich die Frage aus dem Mund._

_Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich. „Es wäre das Beste für sie."_

„_Nun, ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass einst jemand zu mir sagte, das Beste für das Mädchen sei es, wenn ich mich aus ihrem Leben heraushalten würde. Und sie haben damals praktisch zugestimmt, Herr Direktor." Aber Snape wusste schon, dass Dumbledore gewonnen hatte, er würde es tun. Nur einmal wollte er noch kurz aufbegehren und es genießen, bevor er nachgab._

„_Das erschien uns damals das Richtige zu sein, Severus, ja, und dazu stehe ich auch. Aber die Zeiten haben sich geändert, Kinder werden erwachsen. Und sie vergessen."_

_Dass es Dinge gab, an die man Kinder besser auch nicht erinnerte, betonte Mad-Eye in einen sehr direkten Brief (wahrscheinlich hatte er sich zusammenreißen müssen, um nicht gleich einen Heuler zu schicken), in dem er Snape wieder mit diversen Flüchen drohte, für den Fall, dass Max je erfahren würden, wer ihr Vater war._

_Snape hatte Mad-Eyes Drohungen nicht vergessen, als er Max das nächste Mal nachsitzen ließ – ohne Longbottom und Potter als Gesellschaft. Er dachte an den bösartigen Auroren und gleichzeitig an die Demütigungen in seiner eigenen Familie: Worte und Beleidigungen, die ihn trafen, obwohl er doch dachte, den Schmerz abblocken zu können._

„_Euer Vater, der Versager hat…" oder „Severus, wenn du nur halb der Mann wärst, der Lucius ist!" _

„_Daddy, warum hat Grandma so einen nutzlosen Muggel geheiratet? Ist sie verrückt?"_

„_Onkel Lucius hat gemeint, dass du nur wegen seinem Einfluss zum Hauslehrer gemacht wurdest. Warum tun die Leute nie, was du sagst aber immer, was Onkel Lucius will? Ich will mal so werden wie er!"_

„_Professor, ich bin fertig." Max holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Sie hatte die Gläser, wie er es ihr aufgetragen hatte, beschriftet._

„_Moody, was soll das denn heißen?" Er nahm eines der Einmachgläser und besah sich das Etikett._

„_Drachenschuppen, Professor."_

„_Jeder Drache hätte das leserlicher schreiben können." Warum konnte sie nicht wenigstens die Handschrift von jemand anderem geerbt haben? Dieses spitze Gekrakel war wirklich eine Katastrophe – wie Snapes eigene Hanfschrift es war._

„_Es tut mir leid, Professor." Snape sah ihr an, dass sie gerne etwas ganz anderes gesagt hätte, aber sie konnte sich erstaunlich gut zusammenreißen._

„_Nun, wir haben heute Abend noch anderes zu tun, das wird schon gehen", meinte er dann._

_Noch mehr Gläser, konnte er in ihren Gedanken lesen und in ihrem Gesicht sah er die Abscheu gegen diese Art der Bestrafung._

„_Nein, es geht um etwas, worum der Direktor mich gebeten hat", ging er auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage ein. „Und zwar darum, zu lernen, wie man seine Gedanken und überschüssige Energie für sich behält und die Gedanken anderer in Ruhe lässt. Das, in etwa, nennt sich Okklumentik." Er bedeutete ihr mit einem Kopfnicken, sich auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch zu setzen und er nahm hinter dem Tisch, auf seinem üblichen Sessel, Platz, bevor er seine Erklärungen ausführte. „Jeder Zauberer könnte in die Gedankenwelt eines anderen Menschen eindringen und dessen Gedanken beeinflussen. Nur bedarf es dazu einer gewissen Übung, während andere… Nun, sie machen es meist, ohne dass sie es merken. So werden Zaubersprüche, zum Beispiel, die auf sie angewendet werden sollten, keine Wirkung."_

_Seine Erläuterungen schienen sie nicht zu beeindrucken – zumindest war das, was er ihr erzählte, nichts Neues für sie. Warum auch? Sie wusste, wie man die Gedanken anderer lesen und verändern konnte, sie wusste, wie man andere anlog, ohne dass sie es merkten. Kinder waren unglaublich lernfähig – ob sie nun einen Lehrer hatten oder es sich selbst beibringen mussten. Und außerdem verfügten sie über einen ausgeprägten, natürliche Instinkt, und Max' Instinkt sagte ihr in diesem Moment, dass weder Snape noch sie auf dieser Unterhaltung Wert legten. „Ich komm zurecht", meinte sie nur._

„_Jetzt vielleicht noch. Aber wer weiß…" Er stand auf und lief um den Schreibtisch herum. Sie sah ihn mit diesen Augen an – er konnte ihren Blick nicht ertragen! – und er legte seine Hände an ihren Hinterkopf. „Jeder, der Okklumentik beherrscht, kann in deine Gedanken." Er konzentrierte sich und suchte in ihrem Kopf (wie in einem Buch) das Bild von Dumbledore – dem netten „Onkel Albus", der immer Süßigkeiten in der Tasche hatte und bei dem man so viel Eis essen dufte, wie man wollte. „Siehst du, so geht das."_

„_Ohne Rumgefuchtel mit dem Zauberstab", murmelte Max vorwitzig und Snape konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Ich finde es nicht richtig, bei jemandem die Gedanken zu lesen; das ist doch zu … na ja, zu privat."_

„_Du kannst es nicht verhindern. Es ist eine Art Begabung wie die Magie an sich." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Aber er gab ihr recht, genau dasselbe hatte er damals auch gedacht, als er ein Kind gewesen war – als er noch menschlich gefühlt hatte._


	4. Bitterkeit

Natürlich waren es keine normalen Träume, Alecto ließ sich nichts vormachen. Jemand war in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen – in ihre Träume – und hatte ihr diese Erinnerungen und Gefühle ihres Vaters im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes „untergeschoben". Und es konnte nur er selbst gewesen sein.

Aber wozu? Was wollte er, dass sie begriff? Dass ihre Mutter und Onkel Lucius hinterhältige Heuchler waren? – Snape kannte die beiden nur nicht wirklich. Es stimmte doch, was man über ihn sagte: Er war Lehrer, ein kläglicher Versager, was seinen Beruf anging, ein Halbblut… Sein Vater war nun mal ein Muggel, das war ja nicht die Schuld seiner Frau und seines Schwagers!

Eine Woche vor Schuljahresbeginn bekam Alecto dann zwei Briefe: Einen offiziellen aus Askaban, in dem ihr ausgerichtet wurde, dass ihr Vater eine Erlaubnis erwirkt hatte, damit sie ihn besuchten konnte. Alecto selbst war davon zuerst nicht weniger überrascht als ihre Tante Narzissa, aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass das nur ein Beweis dafür war, dass er ihr die Träume geschickt hatte und sie war versessen darauf, ihm die Stirn zu bieten. In diesem Moment hasste sie ihn.

Der zweite Brief war um einiges erfreulicher und kam auf geheimen Wegen zu ihr. Er lag in ihrem Schmuckkästchen am Abend und war auf Französisch. Ihre Brüder schrieben, dass es ihnen gut ging und sie sich bald sehen würden (sie würde überrascht sein).

Snape lief unruhig in seiner Zelle auf und ab. Ewigkeiten vergingen, bevor der Wächter ihm endlich ankündigte, dass seine Tochter gekommen war. Es sagte nicht „Alecto Snape", er sagte „Tochter".

Sie war wütend auf ihn, aber er versuchte, so ruhig und kühl zu wirken wie früher, als er noch unterrichtet hatte oder als er Todesser gewesen war. Es gelang ihm allerdings nicht perfekt, aber es war genug für Alecto.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, bezweckst du damit, wenn du in meinen Träumen rumpfuschst?"

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Du hast es natürlich bemerkt."

„Es war plump!", konterte sie.

„Du hast es bemerkt, denn du bist auch dafür begabt, obwohl du ein Mädchen bist." Er wurde ruhiger, je mehr er sprach und er sah, wie seine Tochter immer wütender wurde. Ihre Hand war zur Faust geballt und zitterte.

„Ich hasse dich!"

„Ja, das ist es, du hast es erkannt!" Er verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln – ein schmieriges Lächeln. Ein unangenehmes Lächeln. „Du kannst noch niemanden hassen", stellte er dann kühl fest. „Sie haben dafür gesorgt, dass deine Gefühle in dir irgendwo zusammengepresst sind und irgendwann wirst du sie rauslassen, so war es bei deiner Mutter und deinem Onkel auch. Es wird Hass sein, Alecto, Neid und noch mehr Hass. Wut. All das Negative, dass dich dann langsam aufrisst. Bald schon."

„Du redest Schwachsinn!"

Er ließ sich davon nicht beirren. „Als deine Brüder noch klein waren, da konnten sie mich lieben, irgendwie auf eine Art, wie Kinder es eben tun. Das ist sehr lange her und deine Mutter hat dafür gesorgt, dass es sich ändert. Um ehrlich zu sein hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass Kinder wirklich lieben können." Er lachte noch einmal.

„Was willst du von mir?"

„Dich retten!", erklärte er unvermittelt. „Willst du so enden wie deine Mutter? Oder dein Onkel? Willst du das?", zischte er nun eindringlicher.

„Ich gehe." Und sie rannte fast, als sie den Flur hinunterlief ohne sich umzudrehen. Er rief ihr auch nichts hinterher. Sie wollte es schnell vergessen, diesen verrückten, verkommenen alten Mann. Diesen Halbblüter. Sie war gut im Vergessen, wenn sie es wollte.

Snape hatte natürlich gewusst, dass er kein einfühlsamer Mensch war, aber er musste zugeben, dass er es sich, obwohl Realist, mehr zugetraut hätte. Er hatte angenommen, dass er zumindest _irgendwie_ an sie ein bisschen herankommen könnte. Aber einfach so seine eigenen Gefühle auszuspeien war auch nicht richtig gewesen. Er konnte nichts dafür, sie waren zu langen in seinem Inneren angestaut gewesen, während er in diesem Loch verrottet.

Er war wie damals, als er Max gesehen hatte. Da hatte er die Kontrolle verloren. Müde ließ er sich in eine Ecke seiner modrigen Zelle sinken, während er sich wieder mit diesen Erinnerungen quälte.

„Bist du zufrieden?", fragte er – niemand bestimmten. Er starrte vor sich ins Leere. „Ich hab das einzige Kind getötet, das mich je geliebt hat!" Potter hatte es ihm gesagt. Fünf Wochen, vielleicht noch sechs. Dann war sie tot.

Das Kind, das wegen ihm all diese Narben hatte, und ihn trotzdem noch geliebt hatte. Einfach, weil er ihr Vater war. Sie verstand ihn, weil sie jeden Menschen verstehen wollte.

_Und die Menschen wundern sich, warum ich bitter bin…_

_Glauben sie etwa, ich sehe es nicht? Sehe nicht, wie verdammt erbärmlich sie alle sind? Sehe nicht, wie elendiglich alleine sie ihr Leben fristen und ich hasse sie dafür, dass sie mich dazu zwingen wollten, mein Leben genauso zu verpfuschen – nein, es sie genauso verpfuschen zu lassen. Niemanden hatte doch je interessiert, was ich wollte, wie ich fühlte._

_Mein Vater hat sich wegen ihnen umgebracht, verdammt noch mal!_

_Ich saß mein ganzes Leben lang alleine in einem dunklen Lock, habe nichts gesehen, nichts gehört, nichts gespürt, geschmeckt oder gerochen und irgendwann habe ich mich damit abgefunden, dort den Rest meines Daseins zu fristen. Zumindest war ich darin sicher._

_Diese arrangierte Hochzeit hat mich nicht unglücklicher gemacht, als ich es sowieso schon war, aber dafür das Leben meiner „Frau" zerstört. Manchmal, vor allem am Anfang, hätte ich ihr gerne geholfen und es einfacher für sich gemacht, aber da sie mir keine Chance ließ, sondern mich einfach hasste, habe ich keinen Grund gesehen, ihr doch zu helfen._

_Meine eigenen Kinder waren doch auch glücklich, wenn ich nicht da war! Todesserprinzen waren sie, nicht meine Söhne. Ich hab sie gehalten und wusste, dass sie nicht mir gehörten. Und dass es besser war so._

_Ich war nicht wirklich traurig – ich kannte es ja nicht anders. Ich war eben in diesem dunklen Loch ganz alleine aber sicher. Damit war ich sogar irgendwie zufrieden._

_Aber dann hat sie mich an Sonnenlicht geholt. Sie hat mir Wärme, Duft, Süße und Liebe gezeigt und ich wurde süchtig danach. Wer all dies Wunderbare einmal erlebt hat, der wird sich seiner eigenen Erbärmlichkeit erst bewusst und wird das ganze Leben über unzufrieden sein, wenn er es wieder verliert. Aber das war es wert. Auch wenn ich jetzt bitter bin und mich selbst hasse, aber diese kurze Zeit im Licht ist jeden Schmerz wert._

_Ich erinnere mich an ihre honigblonden Haare, ihre Bernsteinaugen, ihre weiche, gebräunte Haut, ich Lachen und ihr Wesen… Meine Brooke. Sie wusste, was sie wollte, sie wusste, was richtig war und falsch. Sie hat mich mehr geliebt als ihr eigenes Leben und ich sie ebenfalls._

_Meine Brooke… Meine Brooke, die mich verstanden hat; die mich nicht gehasst, sondern an die Hand genommen, mir ihre Welt so lange gezeigt hat, bis ich sie auch verstanden habe, bis ich verstanden habe, was Liebe und Vertrauen ist. Es wird nie wieder einen Menschen wie sie geben und ich werde nie verstehen, was ich getan habe, um ihre Liebe zu verdienen. Ich, von allen Menschen, durfte den wunderbarsten Menschen der Welt lieben und wurde auch noch von ihm geliebt!_

_Oh süßes Leben, oh grausames Schicksal!_

_Dann sagte sie mir, dass sie schwanger war. Ich denke heute an diesen Tag zurück und denke trotz allem, dass es dieses Kind nie hätte geben dürfen. Wir beide haben uns geliebt, aber ich denke nicht, dass irgendjemand uns verstanden hat und mich mochte, nur weil Brooke es getan hat. Deshalb stimmen sie mir doch zu: Das Kind hätte es nie geben dürfen!_

_Ich hab nicht verstanden, wie sie dieses kleine Wesen, das eigentlich noch gar nicht existierte, so lieben konnte – sie hat versucht, es mir verständlich zu machen, aber ganz habe ich es bis heute noch nicht begriffen. Sie hat es geliebt, weil es ein Teil von mir war. Ich hasse es, weil es ein Teil von mir ist. So ist das._

_Todesser haben Brooke und Minerva McGonagalls Tochter Mina gefunden, kurz nach der Geburt. Das Baby konnten die beiden verstecken, aber sie selbst sind gestorben. Heute kommt es mir so vor, als hätte ich meinen Engel verloren, um noch einmal so ein erbärmliches Wesen wie mich selbst zu sehen. Ist das etwa gerecht? Das ist grausam! _

_Und die Menschen wundern sich, warum ich bitter bin…_

_Kein Mensch hat sich in dieser Nacht über die Geburt eines neuen kleinen Menschen gefreut, das können sie mir nicht weismachen. Elendige Heuchler! Sie dachten doch genauso wie ich nur an den wunderbaren Menschen, der sterben musste!_

_Sie hat mich aus der Dunkelheit geholt, ihr Tod hat mich dorthin zurückgestoßen, aber dieses Mal habe ich gemerkt, wie unglaublich erbärmlich es dort ist und ich habe mich selbst und die Einsamkeit gehasst!_

_Und dieser Säugling… Genau wie ich. Und weil sie so wie ich war, dachte ich, ihr Leben sei schon so verpfuscht wie mein eigenes. Deshalb habe ich nichts getan, ihr nicht geholfen. Ich habe ihr nichts angetan, sie kam schon wie ich auf die Welt!_


	5. Kampfgeist

„_Warum starrst du mich so an, Potter?"_

„_Ich starr dich gar nicht an, Moody!"_

Harry schreckte auf. Er war nicht eingeschlafen… oder etwa doch? Aber das war doch ihre Stimme gewesen, Max… Max lag da und schlief – wie immer. Er hatte ihre Hand gehalten. Er war wohl für einen kurzen Moment eingenickt und hatte dann im Traum ihre Stimme gehört und seine eigene, die geantwortet hatte.

_Warum starrst du mich so an, Potter? _„Ich starr dich nicht an, Moody", flüsterte er und strich liebevoll über ihre blasse Wange. „Ich warte auf dich, für immer. Ich werd da sein, wenn du wieder aufwachst, schon vergessen? Ich werde da sein, wie ich es versprochen habe."

„_Hm!" Harry grummelte leise, als etwas Leichtes ihn am Hinterkopf traf. Das war schon das sechste Mal – während dieses Abendessens! Aber er drehte sich nicht um, sondern fuhr fort, es zu ignorieren. Sollten doch die Slytherins werfen mit was sie wollten! Es war ja nicht so, dass er keine Erfahrung darin hatte, Anfeindungen zu ignorieren. Und nur, weil jetzt nicht nur die Slytherins, sondern auch die Ravenclaws und vor allem die Hufflepuffs gegen ihn waren, war das ja kein Grund gleich zu verzweifeln… obwohl… Eigentlich schon, denn er fühlte sich hundsmiserabel. „AH!" Dieses Mal war es ein spitzes Geschoss gewesen, er ließ seine Gabel fallen und griff sich in den Nacken, wo er getroffen worden war. Hinter ihm hörte er Lachen. „Was glauben die eigentlich…" _

„_Potter, mitkommen!" Jemand griff ihn von hinten am Oberarm und wenn diese Person nicht Max gewesen wäre, sondern stärker, dann wäre er zweifelsfrei von der Bank gefallen._

„_Ich will noch essen!"_

„_Wenn du nicht willst, dass das bald deine Henkersmahlzeit wird, dann komm jetzt! Wir gehen Aufrufezaubern üben!"_

„_Hast du sie noch alle, Moody?", flüsterte er dann. „Ich werd bald von einem riesigen Drachen gegrillt, da hab ich wirklich andere Probleme als den Aufrufezauber!"_

„_Ich denke eher, wenn du _nicht_ einen frühen, qualvollen Tod sterben willst, dann sollte _gerade_ der Aufrufezauber dein einziges Problem sein!"_

_Endlich legte er sein Besteck beiseite und stand auf. Max nahm ihn ungeduldig an der Hand und führte ihn eilig aus der großen Halle. Auf seine Frage, was denn los sei, bekam er keine Antwort. Stattdessen führte sie ihn geradewegs ins Zauberspruch-Klassenzimmer._

_Die Stille, die in diesem Teil des Schlosses abends herrschte, schien sicher genug zu sein, denn Max atmete tief durch und schien ruhiger zu werden. _

„_Ich dachte, du wolltest mit Mad-Eye Abendessen."_

„_Das hab ich und er hat mich auf eine Idee gebracht."_

„_Mad-Eye?"_

„_Ja. Er weiß von den Drachen und er hat's mir erzählt. Er kann sowieso keine Geheimnisse vor mir haben. Und ich hab Hagrid dazu gebracht, dass er sie dir zeigt."_

„_Du…"_

„_Glaubst du, ich seh tatenlos zu, wie du lebendig gefressen wirst?"_

„_Das verstößt gegen die Regeln! Andererseits… Seit wann halten wir uns an Regeln?"_

„_Eben. Jedenfalls hat Mad-Eye mich auf eine Idee gebracht: Du tust das, was du am besten kannst."_

„_Ärger machen?"_

„_Fliegen!"_

„_Aha!" Aber eigentlich verstand er immer noch nicht, auf was sie hinauswollte._

„_Du musst mit dem Aufrufezauber einfach deinen Besen rufen, den Drachen mit ein paar Kunststückchen verwirren und dir dann das Ei schnappen. So einfach ist das."_

„_Das meinst du nicht ernst!"_

„_Ich meine es todernst! Hermine kommt auch gleich und hilft uns. Du _musst_den Aufrufezauber lernen."_

„_Und ich dachte, wenigstens das würde mir doch meinen früher, tragischen Tod erspart bleiben."_

„_Tut mir leid, aber du schuldest mir noch drei Mal Zaubertrankhausaufgaben, und vorher kann ich dich leider nicht sterben lassen."_

„_Ich wusste doch, dass dir was an mir liegt, Moody."_

_Schweigend gingen Max und Harry nebeneinander her auf dem Weg zu Sirius' Höhle. Die Sonne war ungewöhnlich heiß, selbst für den Spätfrühling. Aber es war kein angenehmes Schweigen – wenn Max nichts zu sagen hatte, dann war gewöhnlich etwas faul, und zwar gewaltig._

„_Alles okay?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Ist was passiert?" Ihm fiel auf, dass sie wirklich miserabel aussah. Ihre schwarzen Haare hingen wirr ins Gesicht und ihre Augen waren eingefallen und dunkle Ringe waren darunter._

„_Nein."_

„_Was stimmt nicht?"_

„_Mad-Eye." Sie antwortete wie ein kleines Kind – einsilbig und beinahe trotzig._

„_Wie meinst du das?"_

„_Er ist nicht mehr derselbe, Harry. Aber schon ne Weile nicht mehr…"_

„_Wie meinst du das?"_

„_Seit er unterrichtet, sagt er andauernd, er hat wenig Zeit, aber das stimmt nicht. Und er… Ich weiß nicht, er versteckt alles vor mir. Es ist so, als würde er sich nicht mal mehr trauen zu atmen, wenn ich in der Nähe bin. Er behält seine dämlichen, paranoiden Ratschläge für sich und wenn er mit mir redet, will er nur wissen, wie's dir geht und was für Fortschritte du machst wegen des Turniers."_

_Harry hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie man mit Großvätern umging. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, irgendetwas sagen zu müssen, um sie aufzuheitern. „Hast du mal versucht, mit ihm zu reden?"_

„_Er redet nicht mehr mit mir. Ich meine, er redet schon noch, aber irgendwie… Ich weiß auch nicht, ich hab, um ehrlich zu sein, das Gefühl, dass ich ihm nicht mehr vertrauen kann." Jetzt war es raus._

„_Moody…"_

„_Ist schon okay", meinte sie dann tapferer, als sie sich eigentlich fühlte und zwang sich zu lächeln. „Eigentlich nervt er weniger, das ist doch was Positives." Aber dann fügte sie hinzu:_

„_Ich spür's – ich versteh's ja auch nicht, aber ich merk es genau. Manchmal glaub ich sogar, dass er mich hasst. Ich hab Angst vor ihm!" Dann sah er sie zum ersten Mal weinen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er sie je so verzweifelt gesehen hatte._

_Etwas tollpatschig legte er die Arme um sie. „Ach, Maxie… Ich bin für dich da, egal was passiert, Moody. Das weißt du doch. Einer für alle und alle für einen."_

„_Dazu brauchten Sie Alastor Moody", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore. In seinen blauen Augen loderte es, doch seine Stimme blieb ruhig._

„_Das waren Wurmschwanz und ich. Wir hatten den Vielsafttrank schon vorbereitet. Wir reisten zu seinem Haus. Moody wehrte sich mit Zähnen und Klauen. Es gab ein Durcheinander. Wir schafften es gerade noch rechtzeitig, ihn zu bändigen. Wir zwängten ihn in ein Fach seines eigenen magischen Koffers. Nahmen ein paar von seinen Haaren und mischten sie dem Gebräu hinzu. Ich trank davon und wurde Moodys Doppelgänger. Wir hatten Glück, dass die Kleine nicht da war."_

_Harry spürte, wie Max Hand, die immer noch auf seinem Arm lag, sich zusammenkrampfte. Auch Dumbledore warf einen prüfenden Blick in Richtung der beiden Teenager._

„_Sie sind ein mieser, ver…"_

„_Max, bitte", bat Dumbledore streng._

_Aber wie sollte Max sich denn beruhigen? _

_Crouch jr. grinste nur. „Zugegeben, die Kleine hat es uns schwer gemacht – wir konnten alle täuschen, aber sie war wirklich gefährlich. Für ein Kind."_

Alecto hasste Hogwarts mir jeder Faser ihres Seins. Sie hasste das Schloss, die Lehrer, die Schüler, dass alle ihren Namen kannten und wussten, wer ihr Vater war... In Slytherin fand sie zwar Anschluss und ein paar Freundinnen, sie war bei den Jungs beliebt, aber wusste auch, dass man trotz allem hinter ihrem Rücken tuschelte.

Sie wollte nur noch weg!

Weg! Weg! Weg!

_Sie kam wieder zu ihm. Eines nachts, gerade als er zu Bett gehen wollte, klopfte sie an seine Zimmertür. An ihrem Umhang und in ihren Haaren hingen Blätter. Sie war im Verbotenen Wald gewesen. Sie war Quirrel gefolgt. Bei Merlin, dachte er, hoffentlich hat der Trottel sich von der Kleinen nicht erwischen lassen._

_An ihren Augen sah er dann, dass sie ihn zwar verfolgt, aber verloren hatte. Doch irgendetwas hatte sie danach zu ihm geführt. Nun stand sie da, direkt vor ihm, ein Kind noch und doch der Grund, warum er nie wieder glücklich sein würde. Ein Kind und doch er selbst. Er selbst und doch nicht er selbst. Denn er sah es ihr in diesem Moment so deutlich an, dass er sich fragen musste, warum er es nicht früher entdeckt hatte: das Vertrauen, die Leidenschaft und den Lebenswillen, die Liebe. Das, was jedem Kind – ob es nun Draco Malfoy oder Harry Potter hieß – zu Eigen war. Aber es bei seiner eigenen Tochter zu sehen, die ihm so glich, war es fast so, als hätte er all das selbst zurück erlangt._

„_Sie sind traurig", meinte Max tonlos._

„_Ich bin müde", murmelte er mit dunkler Stimme._

„_Sie sind es immer – Sie sind immer so traurig. So einsam." _

_Er sah, dass sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammengenommen hatte, um das sagen zu können. Der Wut über Snapes ungerechte Art war Neugier gewichen. Er sah es ganz deutlich und in diesem Moment traf er eine Entscheidung._

_Er mochte es nicht, den Hass in ihren Augen zu sehen. Alles, nur das nicht. Für einen Moment nur durfte doch sogar er sich erlauben, schwach zu sein und seinen Wunden ein bisschen Linderung zu verschaffen._

„_Komm her!" Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und führte sie zu seinen Schläfen. Er spürte den Druck ihrer Finger. „Kannst du das tun, was ich gemacht habe?" _

_Sie spürte seine Enttäuschungen, die Demütigungen, die Einsamkeit. Aber sie war nicht überrascht, sie kamen ihr vertraut vor._

_Er hatte es bis zu diesem Moment nicht vorgehabt, ihr zu sagen, aber er konnte nicht anders. Ein Mensch – ein Mensch, der noch am Leben war – musste es doch verstehen. Und im Gegensatz zu den anderen Menschen hatte Max es doch auch gesehen, warum würde sie dann nicht auch diejenige sein können, die es verstand? Es war ja nicht vollkommen selbstsüchtig, wenn sie verstand, würde sie vielleicht auch nicht so werden wie er. Wenn sie verstand, wie falsch sich dieses Leben anfühlte, das er führte, würde sie sich davor hüten, so zu enden wie er._

_Sie standen da, im Türrahmen zu seinem Zimmer im Kerker. Vater und Tochter waren sie und doch würden sie es nie sein. Vater und Tochter und doch nicht. Sie würde es nicht wissen – durfte es nie wissen. Und er wünschte sich, er wüsste es nicht. Wünschte sich, es wäre nicht so. Wünschte sich, es würde sie nicht geben. Um seinetwillen. Um ihretwillen. Damit es nicht noch so eine kleine, lieblose Existent gab._

_Mit einem Mal zog sie die Hände wieder von seiner Haut zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn danach an. „Das bin ich nicht! Sie denken, ich sei das, aber das stimmt nicht!" Sie konnte sich selbst nicht glauben. Sie hatte Angst, versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen und scheiterte kläglich. Natürlich._

„_Vergiss es am besten wieder, Kind." Er drehte sich um und schlug die Tür zu. Ließ sie einfach so stehen. Und plötzlich war da etwas Feuchtes, Warmes in seinem Augenwinkel..._

Natürlich. Die Träume hörten nicht auf, ihr Vater quälte sie weiter damit, manchmal jede Nacht.

Max.

Was war so Besonderes an ihr?

Sie verstand es nicht. Lange Zeit verstand sie es nicht, verschloss absichtlich die Augen davor. Bis zu diesem letzten Traum...

„_Wo ist Nagini?" Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab bei dem Duell gegen Flint verloren, aber sie brauchte ihn nicht. Sie war mächtiger geworden, als er es ihr in dieser kurzen Zeit zugetraut hatte. Oder war sie es schon immer gewesen und er hatte es nur nicht bemerken wollen?_

_War sie schon immer so gewesen? So sehr wie er und doch so anders?_

_Mad-Eye, sprach Snape in Gedanken zu dem toten Auror, du hast aus ihr einen Kämpfer gemacht, dafür respektiere ich dich. Eine kleine Kämpferin._

„_Wo ist Nagini?"_

„_Was willst du von der Schlange? Etwa mit ihr spielen?" Oktavian lachte über seinen eigenen Witz und sein Zwillingsbruder stimmte mit ein. Die beiden Jungen hatten keine Ahnung, wussten nichts von dem Horcrux._

_Snape schon, genauso wie Max. Und er wusste auch, dass Dumbledore sie dafür bestimmt hatte, den letzten Horcrux zu zerstören, um den Weg frei zu machen für Potter den Goldjungen. Dumbledore hatte Max eigenmächtig zu Potters Schutzengel ernannt, vom dem sein Leben abhing. Ob sie sich dessen zuvor bewusst gewesen war? Vor des alten Mannes Tod? Hatte sie ihn vielleicht gar dazu gebracht, durch ihre Art?_

_Er hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Im Innersten des Riddle-Anwesens kämpfte Potter mit dem dunklen Lord und er musste Nagini nur so lange beschützen, bis der Junge, der einmal überlebt hatte, seinen letzten Atemzug getan hatte. Dann konnte er sich um Max kümmern._

_Max achtete nicht auf die Brüder, sie fixierte Snape mit ihren Augen. Seinen Augen. Wo war da der Unterschied?_

_Da waren sie, die vier Snapes – Severus Snape und seine drei ältesten Kinder. Er und seine Söhne auf der einen, Max auf der anderen Seite. Der bewusstlose Flint in der Ecke war bedeutungslos._

„_Was denn, Moody? Hast du etwa keine Angst vor uns? Glaubst du, du kannst uns besiegen? Willst du etwa den Tod besiegen?", fragte er spöttisch._

„_Wenn ich das tun muss, dann werde ich es versuchen. Ich hab keine Angst davor", antwortete sie schlicht._

_Sie war noch keine siebzehn Jahre alt. Und wie ein alter Krieger stand sie da, bereit zu sterben oder unter Qualen weiterzuleben, wenn sie das ihrem Ziel näher brachte. Wenn das Potters Leben verlängerte. Ein Kind noch und schon so unendlich alt. Keinen Bruchteil der Erfahrung ihres Vaters oder ihrer Brüder hatte sie – und doch besaß sie so viel mehr als sie alle zusammen!_

„_Gib es auf, Kleines", meinte Aurelian gelassen._

_Die Schlange kroch auf einen lautlosen Befehl Snapes hin aus dessen Ärmel und auf Max zu. Er starrte sie weiterhin an, sorgte mit seinem Blick dafür, dass sie sich nicht bewegte. Kein Muskel in ihrem Körper zuckte, als die Schlange zuerst über den Boden auf sie zu und dann an ihrem Bein nach oben und um ihren Hals herum kroch. So einfach war das. Drück zu, Nagini, beende es. Tu das, was ich nicht tun kann. Sie dir auf einen Silbertablett zum Töten geben, mehr schaffe ich nicht, du Verführerin._

_Er hat angenommen, dass sie seiner Okklumentik genauso ausgeliefert sein würde wie alle anderen auch. Er hatte nie im Leben angenommen, dass sie stärker war und sich seiner hypnotischen Macht entziehen konnte. Doch – obwohl er sie doch dazu bringen sollte, still zu halten – packte sie Nagini und zog sie von ihrem Hals weg._

_Was hatte er gerade getan? Leichtsinnig war er gewesen, hatte ihr die Schlange in die Hände gespielt._

_Und warum? _

_Weil er wollte, dass Nagini sein Leid beendete. Nach siebzehn Jahren sollte Voldemorts geliebtes Spielzeug ihm einen Gefallen tun und das aus seinem Leben auslöschen, was ihn mehr quälte als alles andere._

_Seine eigene Tochter._

_Sein Kind._

„_Vater! Was hast du getan?", zischte Aurelian._

_Snape konnte nicht antworten, seine Kehle war zugeschnürt._

_Max sah für einen Moment so aus, als würde sie mit der Schlange ringen, denn natürlich wehrte sich Nagini nach Kräften. Und wie sollte sie den Horcrux auch zerstören. Was hatte sie schon? Kein Schwer, keinen Zauberstab, nur die Waffen ihres Geistes und die konnten unmöglich... _

„_Hör auf damit, Mädchen", meinte er dann ungeduldig. „Das hat keinen Sinn." Er stieß einen Fluch aus und Max sank zu Boden, Nagini kroch über den Boden und zu Oktavian._

_Langsam schritt er dann auf seine Tochter zu. Sein Kind. Den Menschen, dessen Geburt er verfluchte._

_Sie lag auf dem Boden und atmete heftiger ein und aus als es normal gewesen wäre. Mit Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht sah sie ihn an. Diese Augen. Seine Augen. Ihre Augen. Und es gab keinen Unterschied mehr._

_Sie war er._

_Wie oft hatte er da gelegen? Geschlagen, entmutigt, gedemütigt?_

_Und sie war doch nicht er._

_Denn sie hasste nicht. Sie gab nur nicht auf. Sie war ungebrochen. Da war kein Riss in ihrer Seele, durch den der Hass hineinsickern konnte wie bei ihm._

„_Ich hab keine Angst", meinte sie tonlos._

„_Ich weiß", erwiderte er traurig. Er wollte sie berühren. Nur einmal wollte er sie anfassen. Einmal wollte er erfahren, wie es war... Wie sie war. In der vagen Hoffnung, zu begreifen, wer sie war._

„_Vater, was machst du da"?, rief einer seiner Söhne, als er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und sein Gesicht nahe an ihres hielt._

„_Wenn du es kannst, dann töte ich jetzt", forderte er sie spöttisch heraus._

„_Niemals."_

_Er legte seine Fingerspitzen auf ihre Wangen – ganz vorsichtig, als befürchtete, er könne sich an ihr verbrennen oder verletzen. Und das tat er auch. Denn in diesem Moment riss seine Seele auf. Sie wurde auseinander gerissen wie eine Pergamentrolle._

_Von allen seinen Kindern hatte er sie ausgesucht, um sie zu hassen. Um sie für alles verantwortlich zu machen. Sie zu ihm selbst zu machen und genauso zu hassen, wie er sich selbst hasste_

_Und sie liebte ihn._

_Bedingungslos._

_Verstand._

_Einmal nur, vor so vielen Jahren, hatte er sie sehen lassen... Und sie wusste es noch, erinnerte sich, verstand_

„Exspecto patronum."

_Der Schrei eines Phoenix erfüllte den Raum und die Brüder Aurelian und Oktavian schrien jäh auf. Snape selbst taumelte zwar zurück, konnte jedoch nicht glauben, was jetzt geschah._

„_Nagini!", rief Aurelian. Sein Vater drehte sich um und sah, wie die Schlange in Flammen aufging, als ein Phoenix aus Nebel auf sie einpickte._

_Er warf einen Blick auf Max, sie ihn kampflustig anlächelte: „Ich hab doch gesagt, ich hab keine Angst!"_


	6. Liebe

Eine Woche vor Weihnachten hatte Alecto einen Streit mit einem Mädchen auf ihrem Schlafsaal, weil sie ihr angeblich den Freund

Eine Woche vor Weihnachten hatte Alecto einen Streit mit einem Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal, weil sie ihr angeblich den Freund abspenstig gemacht hatte. Infolgedessen kam es zu einem unschönen Duell zwischen den beiden jungen Slytherins und Alecto, die unbeschadet daraus hervorging, wurde früher nach Hause geschickt. Ihrer Gegnerin musste man über Nacht einen Arm ersetzen.

„Suspendiert für eine ganze Woche! Alecto, weißt du, was das heißt?", fragte Narzissa besorgt.

„Ja, dass ich nach Weihnachten wieder hin muss!" Sie wollte die Treppe nach oben und in ihr Zimmer rennen, aber Narzissa hielt sie am Arm zurück, kaum hatte sie die erste Treppenstufe anvisiert.

„Bleib hier, ich denke, wir sollten reden."

„Und ich denke das nicht!" Sie riss sich los und beeilte sich, nach oben zu kommen, wo sie eine Tür hinter sich abschließen und alleine sein konnte. Alleine mit ihrer Wut.

Sie warf sich auf ihr Bett und starrte an die Decke. „Du bist dumm, Max Moody", begann sie zu sprechen. „Geliebt? Pah! Na und? Dann ist er eben unser Vater, aber er ist ein Schwächling und ein Idiot! Und glaubst du, dass er dich geliebt hat? Er hat dich gehasst! Ich hab's gespürt, er hat's mir verraten. Er hat dich sogar noch mehr gehasst als mich oder meine Brüder! Du bist so dumm! Du hast dich selbst umgebracht! Was hast du nun davon?"

* * *

Es war immer derselbe Traum. Er konnte es nicht einmal als einen Alptraum bezeichnen, denn das, was er träumte, war wirklich passiert. Es war also nicht wirklich ein Traum, vielmehr eine Erinnerung die immer wieder kam und die er – das wusste er genau – nie wieder vergessen würde.

Der Patronus. Der Phoenix, der weinte.

Die Schlange, die brannte.

Schlimmer konnte der Tod des dunklen Lords selbst nicht gewesen sein.

Und diese Macht. Es war nicht nur die Macht eines kleinen Mädchens gewesen, die er an diesem Tag gesehen hatte.

Aurelian drehte sich seufzend auf den Rücken, ohne die junge Frau zu wecken, die neben ihm schlief. Gedankenverloren starrte er in die Dunkelheit und lauschte ihren Atemgeräuschen. Gerne hätte er ein Licht angemacht, um Laetitia ein bisschen zu betrachten, doch das hätte sie womöglich gemerkt. Er konnte sich an ihr einfach nicht satt sehen. Sie war so wunderschön mit ihren rotbraunen Haaren, ihren satten, blauen Augen, ihrem ovalen Gesicht, den zerbrechlichen Zügen... Sie war perfekt.

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er das bis jetzt nur einmal von einem Menschen gedacht hatte: von seiner kleinen Schwester, als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. So perfekt und schutzlos wie eine der teuren Porzellanpuppen seiner Mutter. Nur tausendmal schöner, tausendmal faszinierender.

Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte er in seinem Leben nie viel Liebe erfahren. Natürlich hatte er seinen Bruder – die andere Hälfte seiner Seele, der ständige Weggefährte, dem er sein Leben anvertrauen konnte. Und dann Alecto, seine kleine Schwester, die er geradezu anbetete. Aber weder seine Mutter noch sein Vater hatte ihm oder seinen Geschwistern gegenüber je Gefühle gezeigt.

Das hatte die Kinder in ihre eigene Welt zurückgedrängt, wo sie sich gegenseitig genügten und ewig treu waren. Bis heute. Bis zu ihrem letzten Tag. Sie mussten diesen Schwur nicht einmal aussprechen, er galt.

Aber dann kam Laetitia. Er begehrte sie nicht nur, wie andere Frauen zuvor. Er liebte sie und wollte vor allem, dass sie ihn auch liebte. Doch als sie es dann tat, konnte er seinem Glück zuerst nicht glauben. Das hätte er nie erwartet. Niemals wäre ihm der Gedanke gekommen, dass er es wert wäre, dass irgendjemand – von Oktavian und Alecto abgesehen – ihn liebte.

Und nun erlebte er schon seit einem halben Jahr den Himmel auf Erden.

Seit einem halben Jahr hatte er jede Nacht diesen Traum.

Und so Furcht erregend er auch erscheinen musste, inzwischen hatte er herausgefunden, dass dieser Traum – diese Erinnerung an jene Nacht – auch mit Liebe zu tun hatte. Das war das erste Mal, als er erfuhr, dass auch sein Vater lieben konnte.

Diese bittere, kalte Mensch, in dem so viel Hass war... Er liebte eine Tochter, deren Existenz er die ganze Zeit über bereute, die ihm so viel Schmerz bereitete... Er liebte sie, ohne dass er vielleicht begriff, dass er es tat.

Aurelian hatte es in dieser Nacht gespürt. Er hatte es nicht mit Eifersucht zur Kenntnis genommen, sondern mit Verwunderung und auch Erleichterung. Jeder konnte also lieben. Und warum hatte er bisher etwas anderes angenommen? – Weil er nie etwas anderes erlebt hatte. Bis zu jener Nacht.

„Na, mein Griesgram? Kannst du wieder nicht schlafen?", hauchte Laetitia in sein Ohr und fuhr ihm mit dem Handrücken über die Wange und Schläfe, so wie sie es gerne tat.

Er begann, ihre Schulter zu küssen und sie sanken zusammen zurück in die Kissen.

„Woran denkst du immer, wenn du nachts wach bist und mich anstarrst?", fragte sie, ohne auf seine Zärtlichkeiten einzugehen.

„Ich denke an dich. Ich denke immer nur an dich."

Darüber lachte sie jäh auf. „Alter Charmeur! Du erwartest doch jetzt nicht etwa, dass ich dir das glaube?"

„Warum nicht? Du bist wundervoll. Wunderschön. Und ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben!" Er wollte sie wieder küssen, aber sie schob seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Wenn du mich wirklich mehr liebst als dein Leben, dann sag mir, was dich bedrückt!", verlangte sie.

Er seufzte und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich... Ich kann's dir nicht erklären."

„Du könntest. Du willst nur nicht!" Sie drehte sich von ihm weg und schwieg.

„Es geht um meine Familie."

„Um Max?"

„Was?" Er drehte seinen Kopf wie vom Blitz getroffen zur Seite. „Woher..."

„Nun reg dich nicht auf, mein Griesgram", sagte Laetitia betont gelassen. „Du sagst im Schlaf manchmal den Namen Max, da dachte ich, das hätte wohl eine Bedeutung. Wer ist das? Ein Freund?"

„Max ist ein Mädchen. Meine... Ich meine... Sie ist meine Schwester", brachte er schließlich hervor und wusste im nächsten Moment selbst nicht, warum er das gesagt hatte. Max war nicht seine Schwester, sie hatten nur zufällig denselben Vater und diese Verbindung war für sie beide bedeutungslos, da war er sich sicher.

„Ach, du meinst die Kleine auf den Fotos? Aber deine Schwester heißt doch Alecto und..."

„Nein. Ich meine, ja. Meine Schwester heißt Alecto. Max ist das Kind meines Vaters und seiner Geliebten."

„Oh." Sie schwieg wieder, aber Aurelian empfand es als ein äußerst unangenehmes Schweigen. Langsam legte er den Arm um sie und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Es fühlte sich an wie Seide.

„Es gibt so viele Dinge, die du mir verheimlichst... Warum vertraust du mir nicht? Nein, warte. Ich kenne die Antwort: Weil du es nicht gelernt hast. Du denkst, dass alle Menschen außer deinem Bruder dir Böses wollen. Glaubst du mir etwa nicht, dass ich dich über alles liebe?"

„Doch. Auch wenn es manchmal zu schön ist, um wahr zu sein... Aber... Hör zu: Ich hab in meiner Kindheit die Erfahrung gemacht, dass ich nur Oktavian und Alecto trauen kann. Nicht mal meinen eigenen Eltern oder meinem Onkel. Und so was, das lässt sich nicht so einfach vergessen, verstehst du? Ich dachte lange Zeit, ich könnte niemanden lieben. Dass es einfach..."

„... dass es einfach in deiner Natur liegt, weil du diese Fähigkeiten hast, jeden zu durchschauen und dich die Menschen deshalb genauso wenig für liebenswert halten wie du sie für liebenswert hältst, weil du ihre dunkelsten Geheimnisse und ihre Abgründe kennst", fuhr sie für ihn fort. „Ich kenne dich besser, als du glaubst, Aurelian. Ich habe nicht deine Begabung, aber ich bin auch nicht vollkommen dämlich!"

Er musste auflachen. „Nein, du bist wunderbar. Du bist unglaublich." Er küsste sie auf den Mund und wünschte sich, sie würden nie wieder voneinander ablassen müssen. Wie sie es immer wieder schaffte, ihn zu verblüffen! Wie sensibel, wie scharfsinnig sie war! Und wie sie ihn liebte und er sie!

Nach einer viel zu kurzen Zeit, wie es ihm vorkam, schob sie ihn vorsichtig von sich weg und fragte: „Wie kannst du mich jetzt wirklich lieben? Wie kannst du auf einmal an die Liebe glauben, wo du es doch bisher nie getan hast? Erklär er es mir! Das ist die eine Sache an dir, die ich bisher nicht verstanden habe."

„Hat dir das Oktavian gesagt, dass ich nicht an die Liebe geglaubt habe?"

„Er hat Andeutungen gemacht, dass du es heute immer noch nicht tust. Aber das... Ich hab mir gewünscht, dass das nicht stimmt."

„Du musst Oktavian verstehen. Er hat nur mich und ist wohl ein bisschen eifersüchtig. Aber eines Tages wird er es auch einsehen und vielleicht... Ja, er wird ganz bestimmt auch noch für viele andere Menschen seine Gefühle entdecken.

Ich liebe dich. Mehr als mein Leben. Bitte, glaub mir das, Laetitia! Hier und heute und für alle Zeit!" Sie küssten sich wieder und dieses Mal stieß sie ihn nicht zur Seite.

Als sie in seinen Armen einschlief, kam ihm wieder Max in den Sinn. Max und sein Vater. Ihr gemeinsamer Vater, dieser kalte Mensch. Diese bittere Mann, der niemals lieben konnte. Nicht einmal seine eigenen Söhne, von denen jeder sagte, wie begabt sie seien und wie stolz ihr Vater auf sie sein konnte.

Er war es nicht. Er verachtete sie.

Und dann Max. Dieses Kind, das er sogar noch mehr hasste als seine anderen drei Kinder – seine beiden Söhne und seine kleiner Tochter. Er hasste sie und gleichzeitig liebte er sie.

Und warum?

Weil sie es auch tat!

Liebe.

Das war es gewesen, was Aurelian damals im Riddle-Anwesen gespürt hatte.

Da hatte sie gelegen, ein Kind noch mit den Kräften eines Kindes. Auf dem Boden, besiegt und kurz davor, zerstört zu werden. Er beugte sich über sie. Ihr Vater. Der Mann, der sie hasste, der sie vernichten wollte wie sie sein Leben vernichtet hatte.

Und sie sah ihn an und in ihn hinein. Da war Prof. Snape, der ungerechte Lehrer. Severus Snape, Todesser und Mörder.

Ihr Vater.

Sie liebte ihn. Sie liebte ihn vielleicht nicht einmal, weil er ihr Vater war, aber weil sie ihn kannte – er war sie. Sie war er. Er hatte ihr gezeigt, was es hieß, er zu sein. Hatte ihr seinen Schmerz einmal gezeigt und sie hatte verstanden. Hatte Mitleid für ihn übrig. Liebe.

Am Anfang hatte Aurelian sich gefragt: „Wie?"

Und seit er Laetitia kannte, hatte er eine Ahnung, was es hieß, jemanden einfach so zu lieben.

* * *

„Warum jammerst du mir heute nicht die Ohren voll, Potter? Ist das deine neue Strategie: Mich anschweigen, um mir ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen? Ich sagte dir doch bereits, ich weiß nicht, wie ich deiner kleinen Freundin helfen kann. Aber wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es dir sagen – schon alleine deshalb, weil du dann nie wieder hierher kommst und ich dein Gesicht nie wieder ertragen muss!", zischte Snape ungeduldig und ging in seiner Zelle auf und ab.

Harry blieb am Gitter stehen und starrte auf den Steinfußboden. „Sie ist Ihre Tochter."

„Ja, auch das erwähntest du ein paar Mal. Aber leider verhilft mir diese Tatsache auch nicht zu dem Geistesblitz, der ihr Leben rettet, du kleiner Idiot!"

„Ihre Söhne... Flint... Die müssen doch was wissen! Wo sind die anderen Todesser?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Potter, zum letzten Mal. Sie waren jedenfalls nie mit mir in Wales und niemals in der Nähe des Verstecks, wo ihr mich gefunden habt. Sie sind nie mit mir irgendwohin gegangen. Unsere Wege haben sich sofort nach Voldemorts Tod getrennt. Nein, noch früher. Als der letzte Horcrux zerstört war, bin ich disappariert. Aber das erzähle ich dir nicht zum ersten Mal, Junge!"

„Sie wollten, dass wir Sie finden, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Harry auf einmal. „Sie dachten, Sie könnten Max retten."

„Ich dachte, wenn ich es tue, macht das einen guten Eindruck auf die Richter. Ich hab es versucht, nicht geschafft und jetzt kommst du jede Woche hierher und liegst mir in den Ohren! Bei Merlin, dazu hat mich kein Gericht verurteilt, dich winseln zu hören!"

Harry drehte sich wortlos um und wollte gehen, da rief Snape ihn zurück: „Ich habe eine neue Theorie." Es klang, als hätte er gerade gesagt, dass der Himmel blau sei, aber Harry drehte sich wie vom Donner gerührt wieder um.

„Ja?" Seine Stimmte begann schon bei diesem kleinen Wort zu zittern.

„Ich habe das Riddle-Anwesen sofort nach dem Tod des Lords mit meinen Söhnen und Flint verlassen. Niemand von uns hat sie angerührt. Ich denke, vielleicht hat Max es am Ende selbst so gewollt. Sie war zu schwach und wollte nicht mehr kämpfen. Will nicht mehr."

„Nein!" Harry schrie nun benahe. „Das stimmt nicht! Ich war bei ihr. Sie wollte... Sie will, dass ich bei ihr bin, wenn sie wieder aufwacht, also beweist das ja wohl, dass sie noch leben will!"

* * *

_Brooke._ In dieser Nacht sprach Snape zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder mit ihr: _Sie ist deine Tochter. Die ganze Zeit habe ich so viel von mir in ihr gesehen, dass ich dich ganz übersah. Du hast dieses Kind geliebt. Wie lange durftest du sie auf den Armen halten? Eine Minute, zwei? Wie lange war es dir vergönnt, dein eigenes Kind anzusehen, bevor du es vor dem Tod verstecken musstest und selbst starbst?_

_Und trotzdem hast du sie geliebt. Dieses kleine Wesen. Mit ganzem Herzen, das weiß ich. Und nicht, obwohl sie auch meine Tochter war, sondern weil sie es war. Unser Kind. Das, was wir der Welt hinterlassen hätten._

_Ich weiß, dass ich es dir schuldig bin, ihr zu helfen. Aber bitte hilf mir._

* * *

„Den Zauberspruch für den Schnee habe ich hier aufgeschrieben. Und die weißen Tauben... Moment, ich kenne ihn natürlich auch auswendig, aber ich habe ihn sicherheitshalber auch irgendwo... Ah! Genau, hier!" Hermine zog einen weiteren Zettel aus ihrer Handtasche und legte ihn zu den übrigen auf den Tisch.

Narzissa starrte mit interessierter Miene auf die Pläne für die bevorstehende Hochzeit, die auf Pergament, selbstklebenden Memozetteln und Servietten von der zukünftigen Braut festgehalten worden waren.

„Eine Traumhochzeit!", murmelte Alectos Patentante dabei immer wieder wie ein verzücktes kleines Mädchen. Die Ideen, die Hermine für die Zeremonie gesammelt hatte, schienen sie geradezu zu faszinieren.

Alecto fand das ganze nur furchtbar. Sie würde nie heiraten wollen mit rieselndem Schnee und weißen Tauben und dämlicher Muggelmusik und all dem Schnickschnack! Ihre Hochzeit würde mehr Stil haben!

„Alecto, nun schau nicht so düster aus, kleiner Griesgram! Wir gehen heute Mittag die Kleider für die Braujungfern anprobieren. Ich bin sicher, das wird dir Spaß machen und das Kleid, das du tragen wirst, wird dir sicher auch gefallen." Narzissa lächelte sie an, aber Alecto verdrehte nur genervt die Augen und stand vom Esszimmertisch auf.

„Ich gehe nicht zu dieser Hochzeit! Und ich werde schon gar keine Brautjungfer!" Damit stand sie auf und verließ den Raum.

Wozu Zauberschnee? Als sie nach draußen in den Garten ging, rieselte echter Schnee vom Himmel herab. In Bulgarien hatte es oft geschneit – ja, richtige Schneestürme hatte es da gegeben! In ihrem ersten Jahr war sie manchmal noch spät nachts in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen, wo nur noch ihre beiden Brüder schweigend am Feuer saßen. Sie war zu einem von ihnen – meistens zu Aurelian – auf den Schoß geklettert und die drei hatten in die Flammen gestarrt, sich Geschichten erzählt und einfach nur die Gegenwart der anderen genossen.

Aber das war natürlich nur in ihrem ersten Jahr so gewesen. Danach war sie zu alt dafür geworden – zumindest in der Schule. Zu Hause, da hatten sie öfters solche Nächste gehabt oder auch Tage, an denen die drei unter sich waren. Eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft. Eine Familie.

Sie schob die Hände in ihre Manteltaschen und schlenderte über den Schnee bedeckten Rasen.

„_Alouette, gentille alouette. Alouette, je te plumerai!"_ Sie summte das Kinderlied leise vor sich hin und bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie nicht alleine war.

Plötzlich ergriffen sie zwei Arme von hintern und sie schrie jäh auf.

„Seit wann bist du so schreckhaft?", flüsterte er ihr jemand neckisch ins Ohr.

Die wirbelte herum und fiel ihrem Bruder in die Arme. „Oktavian! Oktavian!"

„Wow! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich so freust, mich zu sehen!"

„Wie bitte? Ich bin... Es ist schrecklich hier! Ich hab fast ein Jahr nichts von euch gehört, ich musste in ein anderes Land, auf eine neue Schule, hier sind lauter Schlammblüter... Draco Malfoy heiratet sogar eines und ich soll dabei Brautjungfer sein... Oh, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen..."

„Ganz ruhig, kleine Amsel. Eins nach dem anderen." Er lachte über ihren Übermut und schüttelte verständnisvoll den Kopf. „Oh, Alecto! Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert."

„Doch, das hab ich!", protestierte sie. Sie ließ ihren Bruder los, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog einen Schmollmund. „Ich bin erwachsener geworden."

„Oh, natürlich. Jetzt wo du's sagst, seh ich es natürlich auch sofort!" Er zog eine Grimasse.

„Kann ich mit dir mitgehen?", fragte sie auf einmal.

„Wohin willst du den mitgehen?"

„Na, wohin wohl? Dorthin, wo auch immer du dich mit Aurelian versteckst! Ich will nicht hier sein, ich will bei euch sein! Oh, bitte!"

„Das geht jetzt nicht, Alecto. Noch nicht. Aber bald, das verspreche ich dir." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Nun sei brav, ja?"

„Ich hab es satt, brav zu sein! Ich hasse es hier! Ich will bei euch sein!"

Oktavian seufzte und schüttelte erneut den Kopf, dieses Mal sichtlich genervt. „Hör zu, Alecto, wir sind praktisch ständig in Lebensgefahr. Und wir versuchen, ein neues Leben aufzubauen, in dem auch du sicher wärst. Vorher können wir das Risiko eben nicht eingehen. Um deinetwillen nicht. Glaubst du, wir würden uns gut fühlen, wenn wir wüssten, dass wir unsere kleine Schwester in so eine Sache hineingezogen haben?"

„Die Wahrheit ist doch, dass ihr mich genauso wenig haben wollt wie Mom!" Sie drehte ihrem Bruder den Rücken zu und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die sich hinter ihren Augen bildeten.

„Alecto, du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt. Jetzt sei nicht kindisch! Bitte, kleine Amsel!" Er griff nach ihrem Ellbogen, aber sie schüttelte ihn an.

„Lass das! Lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe, wenn ihr mich schon nicht wollt!"

„Wir sehen uns bald wieder, kleine Schwester. Und bis dahin hast du hoffentlich eingesehen, was für einen Unsinn du hier gerade gesagt hast!"


	7. Hoffnung

_Aurelian hatte nicht viel Zeit, der kleine Potter war bestimmt schon auf dem Weg hierher. Potter würde ganz sicher kommen. Er war der Gute, der Held. Er würde seine kleine Freundin nicht im Stich lassen, die gerade ihr Leben riskiert hatte, um seines zu retten._

_Dafür war er zu anständig._

_Deshalb musste Aurelian sich jetzt beeilen._

_Sie lag immer noch auf dem Boden. Er war nur kurz mit seinem Vater, seinem Bruder und Flint appariert und als die drei sicher waren, war er zurückgekommen. Das Ganze hatte nicht mehr als fünf Minuten in Anspruch genommen, aber trotzdem sah Max schon sehr schlecht aus._

_Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und das Atmen fiel ihr schwer, das konnte er sehen. Ihre Haut war fast so grau wie Asche und im ersten Moment widerte es ihn sogar regelrecht an._

„_Hey! Hey, schau mich an! Du musst noch einen Moment wach bleiben, hörst du?" Er kniete sich neben ihren vollkommen erschöpften Körper und schüttelte sie an der Schulter, bis sie tatsächlich die Augen öffnete._

_Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang ausdruckslos an und drehte den Kopf dann weg. _Ich bin schon am Ende, ich kann nicht mehr. Ich bin schon so gut wie tot, siehst du das nicht? Also lass mich in Ruhe!

_Er wusste, dass sie das dache. Er wusste, dass es stimmte._

„_Max?" Es fühlte sich komisch an, sie beim Namen zu nennen. Ihr einen Namen zuzugestehen und ihr damit eine Art Identität zu geben. „Was du da gerade getan hast... Das war zu viel, du wirst sterben."_

„_Ich weiß", erwiderte sie trotzig. „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich keine Angst habe. Auch nicht vor dem Tod."_

„_Dummes Kind!", fuhr er sie an. „Weißt du, was du da gerade getan hast? Er... Unser Vater, der hätte dich umbringen können und hat es nicht getan."_

„_Ich sterbe hier gerade. Ich würde mal sagen, um so viel hab ich mein Leben auch nicht verlängert."_

„_Dann tu ich das jetzt für dich." Er nahm ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände._

„_Warum?"_

„_Weiß ich nicht. Du wirst jetzt gleich sehr müde und sehr lange schlafen. Aber das muss sein. Also hab keine Angst. _Cantate virtus."_ Er hauchte den Zauber in ihr Ohr und hoffte, dass er sie wirklich retten würde. Er wollte kein Mörder sein._

* * *

„Aurelian! Aurelian, wach auf!"

Er fuhr unwillkürlich auf und stieß einen Schrei aus, für den er sich im nächsten Moment schämte. Hastig drehte er den Kopf nach links und rechts und erblickte Laetitia, die neben ihm auf der Bettkante saß und ihn mit einem besorgten Blick bedachte.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Um ihn zu wecken, hatte sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt, aber er nahm die sanfte Berührung erst jetzt wahr. Mit zittrigen Fingern griff er nach ihrem Arm und umklammerte ihn vorsichtig, als hätte er Angst davor, sie zu zerbrechen.

„Alles in Ordnung", erwiderte er – einen Moment zu spät jedoch, so dass sie merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was ist passiert?" Sie fuhr ihm mit der anderen Hand über die Wage und die Stirn und ähnelte mit dieser Geste einer besorgten Mutter, die ihr Kind beruhigen wollte. Zumindest hatte er sich so immer eine liebevolle Mutter vorgestellt – selbst erleben konnte er es ja nie.

In diesem Moment sah er keinen Grund mehr, es ihr zu verschweigen. Im Gegenteil, er wollte es ihr auf einmal so dringend sagen, dass er gar nicht verstehen konnte, wie er es ihr je hatte verschweigen können. „_Cantate virtus_."

„Wie?" Sie sah ihn verblüfft an. Anscheinend hatte sie keine Ahnung, was der Spruch bedeutete – wie so viele.

Aber er war anders, er war immer anders gewesen. Mächtige Zaubersprüche beschwor er mühelos herauf – Macht, für die andere ein halbes Leben lang üben mussten. Natürlich hatte die Gabe aber auch seinen Preis.

„Was ist _cantate virtus_?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, bevor er zu einer Erklärung ansetzte. „Du hast doch bestimmt schon einmal vom Kuss des Dementoren gehört. Man sagt, dass dieser Kuss einem Menschen die Seele aussaugen kann, aber so ganz stimmt diese Vorstellung nicht. Wenn ein Dementor einen Menschen küsst, dann raubt er ihm nicht direkt die Seele, sondern sie löst sie lediglich aus dem Körper. Man könnte sogar sagen, er setzt sie frei. So angenehm sieht es für uns nur nicht aus, weil der Körper dann natürlich anfängt, nutzlos vor sich hin zu vegetieren."

„Und was passiert mit so einer frei gesetzten Seele?"

„Das weiß niemand genau. Es ist auch alles eher eine Theorie. Ein paar große Zauberer haben sich lange damit beschäftigt – über Jahrhunderte hinweg. Und sie sind zu verschiedenen Ansichten gekommen. Niemand konnte etwas beweisen, aber ein paar waren sich darin einig, dass die Seele in eine Art Zwischenwelt gerät. Eine Welt, die auch manche Tote nach Belieben betreten können. Es ist sehr verwirrend und natürlich alles eher erdichtet als wirklich fundiert. Aber..."

„Aber..."

„Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich könnte es durch meine Okklumentik schaffen, meine Seele ebenfalls an diesen Ort zu bringen. Als Kind hatte ich Träume – die waren anders als normale Träume. Es fühlte sich zu real an, zu wirklich. Zu bewusst, verstehst du? In Träumen hat man kein richtiges Bewusstsein, kann seine Handlungen nicht so klar überdenken wie in einem wachen Zustand. Aber in diesen angeblichen Träumen konnte ich das."

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Und was hat es mit diesem Zauber auf sich?"

„_Cantate virtus_, davon hat mir ein Professor in Drumstrang mal erzählt. Er hat eine ähnliche Wirkung wie der Kuss des Dementoren: Er löst angeblich die Seele aus dem Körper, woraufhin der Körper in einer Art Erholungszustand versetzt wird. Ein Zauberer hat vor zweihundert Jahren versucht, auf diese Weise schwierige Erkrankungen zu heilen: Die Seele wird praktisch konserviert, so dass sie keinen Schaden nimmt und nicht stirbt, während der Körper sich unter Qualen erholen muss."

„Funktioniert das wirklich?"

„Es wurde nie von einem Fall berichtet, in dem er wirklich etwas genützt hat. Ich habe nur zwei Aufzeichnungen gefunden und beide Male ist der Mensch, gegen den der Zauber gesprochen wurde, in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen und kurze Zeit später hat sein Herz einfach aufgehört zu schlagen."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf weg und sah zum Fenster. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, also wusste er nicht, ob es schon Morgen war. Langsam zog sie ihre Hände zurück, so dass sie sich nicht mehr berührten und fragte, immer noch mit abgewandtem Gesicht: „Du hast es selbst ausprobiert, oder? Nein, warte: Du hast deinen Bruder gebeten, es an dir auszuprobieren oder umgekehrt, weil euch solche Dinge neugierig machen. Es fasziniert euch so, dass euch euer Leben daneben bedeutungslos vorkommt und..."

Bevor sie zu Ende sprechen konnte, entfuhr ihm ein herzhaftes Lachen. Dafür erntete er einen missbilligenden Blick, aber zumindest sah sie ihn wieder an.

„Denkst du wirklich so schlecht von uns? Ich gebe ja zu, dass Oktavian und ich manchmal ein bisschen zu weit gehen, aber so etwas würde keiner von uns je wagen! Nein, wir haben diesen Spruch nie aneinander ausprobiert. Hältst du mich wirklich für so verrückt, mein Liebling?" Er fuhr ihr durch die langen, seidigen Haare, die er so gerne zwischen seinen Fingern hielt und lächelte sie spitzbübisch an.

„Na schön, ihr habt in eurem Größenwahn also nicht versucht, in irgendeine kuriose Zwischenwelt zu gelangen. Aber irgendetwas war da, sonst würde er dich nicht bis in deine Träume verfolgen. Und nun versucht nicht, mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, Aurelian Snape! Ich habe mich vielleicht mit meiner ersten Vermutung geirrt, aber ich kenne dich doch besser, als du glaubst!" Sie zog ihre Stirn in Falten und ihre Augen verrieten ihm, dass sie keine Ausflüchte akzeptieren würde.

Das hatte er auch nicht vor. Er wollte es ihr sagen, jetzt noch mehr als zuvor. „Ich habe ihn einmal benutzt."

„Und? An wem? Ist diese Person... Ist sie...?"

„Nein, sie ist nicht tot. Es war... Es war meine... Ich wollte Max damit helfen. Ich hab dir doch erzählt, wie mein Vater sie nicht töten konnte und sie dann den Patronus heraufbeschworen hat, der den Horcrux zerstörte. Danach sind wir disappariert – mein Vater, Oktavian, Flint und ich. Oktavian und ich fanden es besser, uns vorerst zu trennen, um so schneller herausfinden zu können, wie die Lage sich entwickeln würde. Als mein Bruder weg war, bin ich zurück zum Riddle-Anwesen.

Ich war keine zehn Minuten weg, aber sie sah schon sehr schlecht aus. Sie hat... Diese geballte Energie! Sie hat nicht nur meinen Vater davon abgehalten, sie zu töten, sie hat die Macht des Lords gebrochen! Einfach so, ohne alles, ohne Zauberstab, alleine durch ihren Willen.

Aber das hatte auch seinen Preis. Sie sah, wie gesagt, schon sehr schlecht aus. Es hatte sie zuviel Kraft gekostet und ich musste sie nur kurz ansehen, um zu erkennen, dass sie sterben würde."

„Und du dachtest, du könntest sie retten, indem du ihre Seele so lange von ihrem Körper löst, bis er sich wieder erholt hat."

„Genau. Die Menschen, von denen ich gelesen habe, starben wenige Tage nach Anwendung des Zaubers. Aber Max befindet sich schon sehr lange in diesem Zustand... Wie in einem Schlaf. Allerdings wird sie immer schwächer. Es scheint so, als hätte ich den Tod damit nur hinausgezögert."

„Weiß Oktavian, dass du das getan hast?"

„Nein. Er würde es nicht verstehen."

„Was verstehen?"

„Er will es nicht verstehen. Das, was meinen Vater davon abgehalten hat, Max zu töten.. Ich hab es gespürt. Das war etwas... Ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass sie stirbt, weil ich dachte... Weil ich denke, dass ich es sonst nie verstehen werde. Dass nur sie es mir erklären kann."

„Es hat etwas mit Okklumentik zu tun."

„Natürlich. Es hat alles damit zu tun. Das ist die eine Sache, die Menschen wie mich und meine Familie unterscheidet: Okklumentik verleiht uns Macht. Wir können damit Magie beherrschen – und zwar ganz einfach. Magie, für die andere Menschen sehr viel Zeit und Geduld brauchen, um sie zu benutzen. Was anderen schwer fällt, ist für uns natürlich.

Aber auf der anderen Seite ist es schwer für uns zu fühlen. Wir können in das Bewusstsein anderer eindringen – ihre Ängste und Erinnerungen einsehen, als wäre es ein Buch. Aber selbst Gefühle zu haben ist für uns schwer. Was für andere so selbstverständlich ist, ist gegen unsere Natur."

„Glaubst du das wirklich? Glaubst du wirklich, dass es so widernatürlich ist, wenn du fühlst?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du mich fragst, dann bist du sogar sehr sensibel und anhänglich. Sehr gefühlvoll. So kommst du mir zumindest vor. Und dafür liebe ich dich auch." Auf diese Liebeserklärung folgte kein Kuss – wie sonst immer. Damit schienen die Worte noch viel mehr Bedeutung zu bekommen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind von Natur aus Einzelgänger. Meine Geschwister und ich haben das ebenso erfahren wie mein Vater früher."

„Das denke ich nicht. Du und dein Bruder, ihr haltet zusammen wie niemand sonst, den ich kenne.

Versteh das jetzt bitte nicht falsch, aber vielleicht... Vielleicht glaubst du das nur, weil dein Vater es dir so eingeredet hat. Er war einsam, aber nicht, weil er diese... diese Begabung hat. Aber weil es eben das war, was ihn am meisten von anderen unterschied, hat er es darauf zurückgeführt und euch so erzählt und ihr habt daran geglaubt und euch ebenso zu Eigen gemacht. Wie Kinder das mit dem tun, was ihre Eltern ihnen vermitteln." Sie stand auf, ging zum Fenster und öffnete die Vorhänge. Sonnenstrahlen schossen geradezu in den abgedunkelten Raum und tauchten Laetitia in ein gleißendes Licht.

„Ich liebe dich. Ob es nun so ungewöhnlich ist oder nicht, aber das tue ich. Ich liebe dich und zwar mehr als mein eigenes Leben", flüsterte er.

„Ich gehe heute meinen Großvater besuchen. Ich möchte mit ihm reden und dann... Dann würde ich dich ihm gerne vorstellen. Bist du einverstanden?"

„Natürlich."

„Gut. Er... Er ist ein sehr weiser Mann. Er weiß eine Menge."

* * *

_Es reicht weiterzumachen, Harry._

„Wie meinst du das, Max?"

_Es ist genug, wenn du einfach weitermachst. Der Rest kommt ganz von selbst, du wirst sehen._

„Max? Warum sagst du mir das?"

_Weil..._

„Harry! Harry, wach auf!"

„Was?" Er fühlte sich, als wäre er gegen eine Wand gelaufen – aber es war nur Hermine, die ihn an der Schulter geschüttelt hatte.

Sie hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und beäugte ihn nun besorgt, sagte aber nichts, wofür Harry ihr sehr dankbar war

Er war an Max' Bett eingeschlafen und hatte im Schlaf nach ihrer Hand gegriffen. Etwas befremdlich sah er nun, wie er sie immer noch umklammert hielt. Diese schmale, bleiche Hand... Wider alle Hoffnungen drückte er sich kurz, aber natürlich reagierte sie nicht.

„Ihr werdet mich bald einweisen lassen, oder?", fragte er trocken, ohne Hermine anzusehen.

Anstatt zu antworten, seufzte sie zuerst nur. „Nein, Harry. Aber... Wir machen uns nur alle Sorgen um dich. Das ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich dich hier so finde."

„Ich weiß. Aber... Es ist seltsam. Wenn ich hier bin, dann fühle ich mich ihr manchmal ganz nah. Dann werden Erinnerungen in mir wach. Es ist so, als würde ich es noch einmal erleben, sie wieder sehen und hören und..."

„Harry, du hast gerade im Schlaf mit ihr gesprochen!" Hermines Stimme zitterte.

„Und sie hat geantwortet. Ich... Es war so, als sei sie hier und hätte sich mit mir unterhalten."

„Harry, das ist unmöglich. Du bildest dir das nur ein und das macht doch alles nur viel schlimmer!"

„Woher willst du das wissen? Nein, du _kannst_ das gar nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Niemand von uns weiß, was mit Max ist... oder wo sie ist. Vielleicht..."

„Harry, wir wissen wo Max ist: Sie liegt da, direkt vor uns. Das tut sie schon seit Jahren und es hat sich nichts verändert. Sie wird nur immer schwächer! Ich kenne Max, sie war meine beste Freundin. Und weißt du, was ich denke? Max war eine Kämpferin und was auch immer da mit ihr passiert ist, sie hätte sie mit aller Macht gewehrt und wäre wieder aufgewacht, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre. Wenn es auch nur irgendeine Chance gegeben hätte, hätte sie die genutzt und es auch geschafft! Wenn..."

„Nein", meinte er leise, aber mir entschiedener Stimme, „es ist noch nicht vorbei, Hermine. Nicht solange sie noch atmet."

* * *

„Na, raus mit der Sprache! Sag schon, was du wissen willst!", meinte Potter recht ungeduldig ohne Alecto anzusehen.

„Wer sagt, dass ich überhaupt was wissen will?", murmelte der Teenager gleichgültig. „Ich bin nur hier, weil mir langweilig war." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und blätterte weiter in ihrer Zeitschrift. Dass die im Krankenhaus auch nie die neusten Ausgaben der Magazine hatten... Das war grausam! Sie wollte hier nie Patient sein!

Tatsächlich war sie nur hier, weil ihre Tante Narzissa sie sonst irgendwie in die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen dieses Schlammbluts mit einbezogen hätte. Als würde sie, ein Spross der ältesten Reinblüterfamilie Englands, bei dieser Blutverunreinigung helfen!

Aber außer dem Malfoy-Anwesen war Max' Krankenzimmer unpassender Weise der einzige Aufenthaltsort, den ihre Tante ihr gestattete, so hatte sie in den sauren Apfel gebissen, wie man das eben tut, um dem größeren von zwei Übeln zu entkommen und war hier. Auch wenn sie sich langsam wieder überlegte, nach Hause zu gehen, denn dieser leblose Körper, diese wächserne, halbtote Gesicht... Irgendetwas daran bereitete ihr Unbehagen.

„Wenn du dir hier nur die Zeit vertreiben willst, dann verschwinde!", raunte Potter sie an.

Alecto zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. So hatte sie ihn noch nie sprechen gehört – so übellaunig, so kaltschnäuzig. Irgendeine Laus ist ihm über die Leber gelaufen, dachte sie und sie wusste auch, worum es sich handelte: Er verlor die Hoffnung.

„Eine Frage hätte ich da", begann sie schließlich vorsichtig.

„Und die wäre?", hakte er nach, auch wenn er nicht danach klang, als hätte er große Lust, ihr diese Frage auch wirklich zu beantworten.

„Warum liebst du sie?"

Das geht dich nichts an, wollte er eigentlich sagen, sie sah es ihm an, dass ihm diese Worte auf der Zunge lagen. Aber dann änderte er seine Meinung. Warum liebte er sie? Warum? Warum sie?

Plötzlich lachte er auf und schüttelte den Kopf, so als könne er nicht glauben, dass sie ihn das wirklich gefragt hatte. „Du bist eben wirklich noch ein Kind!"

„Das bin ich nicht. Und Liebe hat logische Gründe. Hat sie mal irgendwas Tolles getan oder schuldet sie dir was oder so?" Natürlich hat sie was Tolles getan, dachte sie dann bei sich, sie hat den Horcrux zerstört.

„Sie ist einfach Max", antwortete Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hat mir zugehört, wenn ich mich einsam gefühlt hab, sie hat den Mund gehalten, wenn mir die Worte aller anderen zu viel waren. Und lange Zeit hab ich nicht mal gemerkt, dass ich sie liebe. Ehrlich, aber ich schwöre, sie wusste es auch nicht! Irgendwie haben wir uns verstanden. Sie ist der einzige Mensch von dem ich weiß – von dem mir mein Herz sagt -, dass ich mir ihr niemals einsam sein werde. Das kann man anders nicht erklären."

„Wie schnulzig!" Alecto verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich wieder ihrer Lektüre zu.

„Ich wünsch mir für dich, dass du das irgendwann mal nicht nur schnulzig finden wirst – und vor allem, dass du selbst erlebst, was ich meine. Ganz ehrlich, das hoffe ich für dich von ganzem Herzen, Alecto."

„Du kannst aufhören, dich bei mir einschmeicheln zu wollen – das haben schon ganz andere probiert. Außerdem bringt das nichts, selbst wenn ich darauf reinfallen würde. Ich kann dir bei deinem Problem auch nicht weiterhelfen."

„Wenn du das so siehst, dann wünsch ich dir erstmal, dass du lernst, den Menschen zu vertrauen." Er seufzte hörbar.

„Ja, ich bin furchtbar misstrauisch. Ein garstiger Mensch. Alles schon mal gehört."

Bei diesem letzten Satz brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Was denn?" Sie verdrehte noch einmal die Augen und warf die Zeitschrift nach ihm – ein Akt der Verzweiflung.

„Du klingst sogar fast wie Max!"

„Idiot!" Damit stand sie auf und war endgültig entschlossen, sich einen anderen Zeitvertreib zu suchen. Das war ja wohl der Gipfel der Unverschämtheit! Sie mit diesem Mischblut zu vergleichen. Mad-Eye Moody war bekanntermaßen ein Schlammblüter, der eine Muggelfrau geheiratet hatte! Und mit der Enkelin von so etwas verglichen zu werden, war „vollkommen inakzeptabel", wie Alectos Mutter es wohl ausgedrückt hätte.

Gerade wollte sie draußen im Flur via Flohpulver nach Hause, da hatte Potter sie eingeholt und hielt sie am Arm zurück. Er sah ihr ernst in die Augen – wie man einem Erwachsenen in die Augen sieht, mit dem man wichtige Angelegenheiten besprechen muss und dessen Rat man braucht und schätzt.

„Was ist denn noch?", fragte Alecto zuckersüß, da sie bereits ahnte, dass sie ihn gleich in der Hand haben würde.

„Manchmal, da schlafe ich neben ihr ein. Dann höre ich sie – ich höre ihre Stimme, sie spricht zu mir und hört, wenn ich antworte. Dann spüre ich, dass sie da ist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht nur ein Traum ist, dass ich mir das nicht nur einbilde.

Das ist vielleicht der Schlüssel. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich habe. Aber dazu brauche ich jemanden, der mir hilft. Jemand mit deinen Fähigkeiten, Alecto."

Sie riss sich ruckartig los und beäugte ihn mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen. „Frag doch meinen Vater, den Überläufer! Warum sollte ich dir helfen?"

„Sie ist deine Schwester!"

„Ist sie nicht!"

„Wenn es umgekehrt wäre und sie dir helfen müsste, obwohl sie dich nicht kennt, dann würde sie's tun."

„Na und? Das ist ihr Problem!

Du hast vorhin gelogen! Du liebst sie, weil sie als erste gesehen hat, was du bist, Potter: Ein kleiner, verwaister Junge ohne Eltern, der einfach nur bedingungslos geliebt werden will. Ein kleines, verängstigtes Kind, das innerlich geradezu erbärmlich nach Zuwendung schreit, aber das nach außen hin nicht zu zeigen wagt.

Das ist es! Du liebst sie nicht, weil sie Max ist! Du liebst sie, weil sie dich liebt und als einzige sehen konnte, wer du bist! Wenn du einen anderen Menschen finden könntest, der das auch erkennt und dich deswegen nicht verachtet, wie ich es tue, dann würdest du sie in Sekundenschnelle vergessen, darauf wette ich!"

„Das stimmt nicht! Das willst du vielleicht glauben, weil es in dein Weltbild passt, weil es traurigerweise das einzige ist, was du je kennen gelernt hast. Und wenn du jetzt einsehen würdest, weshalb ich sie wirklich liebe, dann würde deine ganze Welt zusammenfallen wie ein Kartenhaus.

Aber genau das sollte passieren! Damit du endlich anfangen kannst, alles wieder aufzubauen ohne Hass und Verachtung für andere."

„Du bist ja wirklich so naiv!", rief sie verwundert, aber ohne Zorn aus.


	8. Entschlusskraft

Max wusste, dass sie bald einen Ausweg finden musste

Max wusste, dass sie bald einen Ausweg finden musste. Am Anfang hatte sie geglaubt, dass sie sich mit der Zeit erholen würde und dann die Kraft hätte, sich selbst zu befreien. Aber wenn sich überhaupt etwas verändert hatte, dann war sie schwächer geworden. Es war nicht so, dass sie sich müde oder erschöpft fühlte, aber diese Kraft, die sie früher in sich gespürt hatte, war weg. So, als stünde da vor ihr auf dem Tisch eine Tasse und bei dem Versuch, sie hochzuheben stellte sie vollkommen unerwartet fest, dass dieser eigentlich federleichte Gegenstand zu schwer für ihre Muskeln war.

Manchmal schaffte sie es, Harry zu erreichen – oder besser, er sie. Manchmal kam es ihr so vor, als käme er ihr ganz nahe. In dieser seltsam formlosen Welt, in der sie umherstreifte, ohne dass sich die geisterhaft weißen Felder und Wälder um sie herum veränderten, konnte sie ihn manchmal fühlen und sprach mit ihm, in der Hoffnung, er würde sie hören.

Sie spürte keine Schmerzen, keinen Hunger – nichts, was ihr bewies, dass sie überhaupt noch existierte. Keine Berührungen. Kein Geschmack, kein Geruch. Weder Kälte noch Wärme. Nur Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht nach Harry, nach Mad-Eye, nach Hermine und Ron, nach Kingsley…

„Ich will nach Hause!", schrie sie manchmal verzweifelt, wie ein verängstigtes Kind, das sich verlaufen hatte.

Das einzige, das sie vor dem Wahnsinn bewahrte waren… Sie wusste nicht, was es war. Erscheinungen? Träume? Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, eingeschlafen zu sein… Visionen vielleicht?

„Max?" Manchmal stand Albus Dumbledore vor ihr. Dann lächelte er und sie war kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie wollte ihn berühren – irgendetwas berühren, nur um zu wissen, dass sie überhaupt noch lebte. Aber vielleicht tat sie das ja gar nicht mehr. Hatte sie denn überhaupt keinen Körper mehr?

„Wo bin ich?"

„Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, Max, es tut mir wirklich leid. Es gibt Dinge, die dürfen nur die Toten wissen."

„Dann bin ich noch nicht tot?"

„Nein."

„Aber was ist dann mit mir? Wo ist Harry? Ich… ich will hier weg!" Sie kam sich plötzlich furchtbar kindisch vor, aber es war ihr egal. Sie wollte getröstet und beruhigt werden wie ein Kleinkind.

„Das wirst du auch. Sehr bald. Entweder werde ich dich mitnehmen oder du kannst noch für eine Weile zurück in die Welt der Lebenden. Aber ich fürchte, ein Großteil der Entscheidung musst du selbst treffen."

„Und wie? Kann mir nicht mal irgendjemand sagen, was ich tun soll?"

„Das musst du selbst herausfinden. Aber ich zweifle nicht daran, dass du es tun wirst."

Alles, was sie tun konnte, war nachzudenken. Sie dachte an Mad-Eye, den griesgrämigen Auroren, der ihr nie gezeigt hatte, dass er sie haben wollte. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass er sie liebte und sie ihn geliebt hatte.

„Können Sie meinem Großvater sagen, dass ich sein Auge unter einer Eiche vergraben hab? Es war alles, was von ihm übrig war…", bat sie Dumbledore einmal.

„Das weiß er schon, Max."

„Achso. Ja, gut."

* * *

Oktavian hatte seinem Bruder eine Nachricht hinterlassen: _Die Liga trifft sich in drei Monaten. Bis dahin habe ich viel zu tun._

Das hieß, dass die Zwillingsbrüder sich kaum bis Mitte Februar wieder über den Weg laufen würden. Aurelian hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass Oktavian so eifrig arbeitete an… Ja, an was auch immer er eben plante. Das war die Art seines Bruders, ihn spüren zu lassen, dass er Laetitia und die Beziehung zu ihr zutiefst missbilligte.

_Du wirst sehen, dass du ohne mich nicht klarkommst._ Das wollte Oktavian damit ausdrücken.

Doch Aurelian machte es nichts aus. Er verbrachte seine Tage mit Laetitia in dem Einfamilienhaus in Edinburgh, von Muggeln und Zauberern gleichermaßen unbeachtet. Manchmal sahen sie sich zusammen die Muggelstadt an, gingen in Pubs, liebten sich…

An diesem Tag, als Aurelian feststellte, dass Oktavian sich wieder einmal für längere Zeit verabschiedete hatte, war Laetitia zu ihrem Großvater aufgebrochen und er war demnach alleine zu Hause. Bis zum späten Mittag saß er in einem Sessel im Wohnzimmer vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer, während draußen ein Schneesturm tobte und grübelte.

Zuerst erinnerte ihn das alles an Drumstrang. An die Nächte, die er – Alecto auf dem Schoß haltend – mit seinen Geschwistern vor ähnlichen Feuern, während ähnlicher Winterstürme verbrachte. Die drei Snape-Kinder: ein eingeschworenes Team, eine Familie, Seelenverwandte, loyal bis in den Tod, zusammen gehalten durch einen Pakt, der so natürlich zu sein schien, dass man nicht einmal über ihn reden musste.

Und dann wanderten seine Gedanken weiter als er wollte.

Max.

In gewisser Weise war sie wie ihre Halbgeschwister, das musste er zugeben. Und doch anders. Sie war mehr wie ihr Vater als Aurelian und die anderen.

Wie hatte sie es ausgehalten?

Potter.

Ja, mit Potter und seinen Freunden. Sie hatte geliebt.

Sie hatte Potter so geliebt, wie er Laetitia liebte.

Was würde er tun, wenn seine Geliebte…?

* * *

„Dummes Kind! Du dummes, dummes Kind!" Aberforth Dumbledore hatte in seinem Leben viel erlebt. Er traute den Menschen – Muggeln wie Zauberer – alles an Dummheiten und Grausamkeiten zu. Und vor allem seiner eigenen Familie, an die er keine großen Erwartungen hatte. Aber das, was seine gerade eben erst aus der Versenkung wieder aufgetauchte Enkeltochter ihm gerade erzählt hatte, brachte sogar ihn vollkommen aus der Fassung.

Laetitia saß mit der schuldbewussten Miene eines kleinen Kindes vor ihrem Großvater in einem Sessel und blickte zu Boden. Der alte Mann lief in seinem Wohnzimmer wild gestikulierend auf und ab und machte seinem Ärger mit ein paar allgemeinen Beleidigungen gegenüber der Menschheit Luft, bevor er sich wieder ihr zuwandte.

„Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du von dieser verrückten Sippe die Nase voll hattest! Deine Eltern… Nicht auszuhalten!" Er schüttelte sich. „Mit gehen diese beiden Torfköpfe selbst gewaltig auf die Nerven!

Aber von dir – gerade von dir – hätte ich etwas anderes erwartet! Mehr Einsicht, mehr Feingefühl! Aber was machst du? In dem Moment, in dem du endlich vernünftig wirst und das Weite suchst… Ich werfe dir ja nicht vor, dass du weggelaufen bist, im Gegenteil, ich befürworte es ausdrücklich, versteh mich richtig. Aber das machst es ja umso schlimmer: Du bist also endlich erwachsen und weise genug, aus diesem Irrenhaus zu türmen und was passiert?

Die Jugend geht doch nochmal mit dir durch und du verliebst dich! Und zu allem Überfluss auch noch in den Sohn von Snape! Na, wenn das mal kein… Wie sagt man? Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, wie man so eine Katastrophe nennen soll! Dafür gibt es noch gar kein Wort! Ich muss erst eines erfinden!"

Streng genommen war Aberforth Laetitias Urgroßvater, aber – aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie viel beschäftigte Eltern und Großeltern hatte – sie und ihr jüngerer Bruder Hector waren praktisch von ihm aufgezogen worden.

„Können wir das mal für einen Moment vergessen, dass er Snapes Sohn ist? Er ist ein wunderbarer Mensch und ich liebe ihn."

„Daran zweifle ich ja gar nicht. Aber ob du ihn nun liebst oder hasst, das ändert nichts daran, dass er Snapes Sohn ist!"

„Na und? Das kümmert mich nicht!"

„Ja, aber den Rest der Welt wird es kümmern!"

„Der Rest der Welt ist mir egal!"

„Die Torheit der Jugend! Natürlich? Wen kümmert schon, was die anderen denken? Mich nicht – so einfach ist das! Werd erstmal so alt wie ich und dann merkst du, wie naiv du jetzt gerade bist, Laetitia!"

„Deshalb bin ich nicht zu dir gekommen. Ich meine, ich bin nicht zu dir gekommen, um mich mit dir zu streiten." Nein, mit ihm stritten sich schon die anderen Mitglieder ihrer Familie genug. Sie war normalerweise immer diejenige gewesen, die ihm mehr vertraut hatte als allen anderen und die im Gegenzug von ihm beinahe vergöttert wurde.

Laetitia – die größte Freude in meinem Leben. So hatte er sie als kleines Mädchen immer genannt.

„Es geht um diesen Zauber, den Aurelian ausgesprochen hat. Cantate Virtus."

„Du machst mir Spaß, Kind!" Er lachte jäh auf. „Niemand kann dir oder deinem Aurelian damit helfen."

„Aber es muss doch einen Weg geben!"

„Sicher, aber ich kenne ihn nicht und ich kenne niemanden, der ihn kennt. Das sind die Fakten. Es tut mir leid, Engelchen", meinte er traurig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, ich kann dir nicht helfen."

„Und was soll ich tun? Ich dachte, wenn ich Aurelian vielleicht zu dir bringe, dann…"

„Nein! Nein, tu das auf keinen Fall! Bleibt in eurem Versteck, wo ihr sicher gewesen seid bis jetzt. Und sag es mir auch nicht, wo es ist, das sollte ich gar nicht wissen. Kommt nicht hierher, jemand könnte euch sehen. Die alte Mrs. Longbottom zum Beispiel hat die lästige Angewohnheit, hier unangemeldet aufzukreuzen."

„Aber dieses Mädchen stirbt vielleicht, wenn wir nichts tun!"

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass wir nichts tun. Aber ihr beiden bleibt, wo ihr seid." Er trat vor sie und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, wie er es schon früher immer getan hatte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, alles wird wieder gut. Das wird schon alles wieder." Das war es, was er immer getan hatte: Die Welt für sie schöner machen, als sie eigentlich war und ihr auch dort Hoffnung und Trost versprechen, wo es weder das eine noch das andere eigentlich gab. Aber was sollte er auch sonst tun? Er liebte sie zu sehr, um etwas anderes unternehmen zu können.

* * *

Oktavian hatte einen Plan gefasst. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, denn er ging darin mehrere Risiken ein. Es gab mehrere Faktoren, die er nicht so genau berechnen konnte, wie er es gerne getan hätte. Aber er hatte sich letztendlich dazu entschlossen und nun würde er anfangen, ihn in die Tat umzusetzen.

Macht.

Er wollte Macht. Macht, wie Voldemort sie gehabt hatte. Und mehr. Er würde der nächste Auserwählte Führer sein, dafür würde er sorgen. Auch wenn es nicht einfach werden würde und schon gar nicht gefahrlos.

Reglos hatte er den ganzen Nachmittag in einer Höhle an den Küsten von Cornwall gesessen, um ein letztes Mal Kraft zu sammeln. Ja, jetzt würde es beginnen. Heute Nacht, er würde den Stein ins Rollen bringen. Schmerzen, Kälte, Einsamkeit… All diese Dinge konnten ihm nichts mehr anhaben. Es würde beginnen, in wenigen Augenblicken.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug straffte er seinen Rücken und schloss dann die Augen. Es musste fast Mitternacht sein.

„Alecto?" Er rief seine Schwester und das Echo seines Rufes hallte durch die Welt der Gedanken – durch die Welt ihrer Gedanken, in ihre Träume.

„Oktavian?" Er hörte ihre melodische Stimme, die keine Kleinmädchenstimme mehr war, aber auch noch zu keiner Frau gehört. „Oh, Oktavian!" Ihre schlanke, grazile Gestalt tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Sie lächelte vor Freude.

„Kleine Amsel! Geht es dir gut?"

„Wo bist du? Ich halt es nicht mehr aus! Ich muss zu euch!"

„Bald, kleine Schwester."

„Wann bald?"

„Sehr bald. Wenn du mir hilfst, dann sehr bald!"

„Helfen? Ich kann dir helfen?" Sie klang erregt, aber auch ungläubig. Ihrem großen Bruder helfen! Sie konnte sich nützlich machen, wurde nicht mehr als kleines Mädchen angesehen! Das war doch die Erfüllung eines Traumes, darauf hatte sie gewartet.

„Alecto, du musst für mich eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe übernehmen. Hör mir zu und unterbrich mich nicht, wir haben vielleicht nicht viel Zeit und es gibt eine Menge zu klären: Aurelian hat in der Nacht, als der Dunkle Lord getötet wurde, Moodys Enkelin in einen Traum versetzt mit Cantate virtus."

„Cantate virtus…", murmelte Alecto vor sich hin. Sie kannte den Zauber, sie wusste um seine Macht… und sie hatte Ehrfurcht!

„Was geschah, als der letzte Horcrux zerstört wurde, war unbeschreiblich, kleine Amsel. Dabei haben wir alle eine Macht gespürt… Aber sie hat Moody gleichzeitig ausgelaugt. Sie wäre gestorben, wenn unser Bruder den Zauber nicht gesprochen hätte."

„Warum hat er das getan?"

Oktavian zögerte nicht, seine Schwester anzulügen. Natürlich kannte er die wahren – lächerlich sentimentalen und geradezu schwachen – Beweggründe seines Zwillingsbruders. Aber es war besser, wenn Alecto so etwas nicht erfuhr. Es könnte sie nur selbst auf falsche Gedanken bringen. „Er wollte, dass wir später wieder von dieser Macht Gebrauch machen können. Dass wir herausfinden, woher sie kommt und sie uns selbst zu Eigen machen können. Und jetzt ist die Zeit dazu gekommen. Deshalb musst du Potter helfen, Moody aufzuwecken. Es ist sehr wichtig. Verstehst du, warum?"

„Ja. Für uns."

„Genau."

„Aber wie soll ich das anstellen?"

„Du musst Potter führen. In diese Welt… Diese Welt, die kein Traum, aber auch nicht die Realität ist. Und wenn er Moody so liebt, wie er sagt, dann erledigt er für uns den Rest."

„Und danach?"

„Danach komme ich. Dann hol ich dich, Alecto. Versprochen, meine kleine Amsel."

„Gut! Gut, ich mache es! Ich vermisse dich, Oktavian! Ich vermisse euch beide schrecklich!"

„Ich weiß, kleine Amsel. Du bist sehr tapfer, Alecto, furchtbar tapfer. Ich bin unglaublich stolz auf dich!" Und das war nicht gelogen. Alecto war durch und durch seine kleine, mutige Schwester und er wusste, dass er sie liebte.

* * *

Harry begann langsam selbst zu glauben, dass es nichts mehr gab, was Max noch retten konnte. Dass ER nichts mehr tun konnte und auch sonst niemand mehr.

„Ich hab versagt! Ich hab jeden Menschen, der mir was bedeutet, hängen lassen!" Er lief in seinem Schlafzimmer auf und ab. Ruhelos.

Ein neuer Morgen. Ein neuer Tag, der ihm durch die Finger rann wie Sand.

„Hey, Potter!" In seinem Kaminfeuer war das kindliche Gesicht von Alecto Snape aufgetaucht, die ihn herausfordernd ansah. Es wunderte ihn, dass sie so schnell wieder mit ihm sprach, nachdem sie ihn am Vortag im Krankenhaus so einfach hatte stehen lassen.

„Morgen", murmelte er, wenig begeistert.

„Kann ich zu dir kommen?"

„Wenn's sein muss."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es sein muss. Ich schätze mal, wir sollten reden, wenn du willst, dass ich dir helfe, deine… Na ja, eben Max Moody zu helfen."

Schlagartig hellte sich seine Miene auf. Hatte er sich eben verhört? „Was…?"

„Ich bin auf dem Weg." Ihr Gesicht verschwand wieder aus dem Feuer und eine Hand voll Flohpuder später stand sie vor ihm und grinste keck.

„Okay… Das musst du mir erst erklären. Wie kommt es, dass du deine Meinung so schnell geändert hast? Und wieso glaubst du, mir auf einmal helfen zu können?" Doch er war zu glücklich, um ernsthaft misstrauisch zu sein.

„Erstens hab ich über das nachgedacht, was du gestern gesagt hast. Auch wenn ich dir nicht glaube, denke ich doch, dass ich mir gerne ansehen würde zu sehen, dass ich recht hatte und du nur ein Träumer bist und ihr euch gar nicht so liebt, was sich zeigen wird, wenn sie wieder wach ist.

Und dann hab ich die ganze Nacht nachgedacht und nachgedacht und mir kam eine verrückt Idee, wie es vielleicht klappen könnte und ich muss sagen, mich reizt vor allem die Herausforderung, diesen Geniestreich zu vollbringen." Sie nahm ein Haarband aus dem Ärmel ihres Umhangs und band ihr langes Haar nach hinten, als würde sie sich so auf das vorbereiten, was bevorstand. „Na los, worauf warten wir also noch?"

„O-okay!" Harry blieb trotzdem reglos stehen. „Was…"

„Ich erklär dir alles, wenn wir im Krankenhaus sind. Das wird mal endlich ein bisschen Spannung in die Bude bringen!" Sie schlug die Hände zusammen wie ein verspieltes Kind, das ein Geschenk erwartete.

„Ja, los!" Nun hatte auch Harry vollständig begriffen, was vielleicht heute noch geschehen würde. MAX, MAX ICH KOMME!

* * *

Alecto war eine brillante Schauspielerin. Es hatte tatsächlich eine Weile gedauert, nachzudenken – aber sie hatte nicht überlegt, auf welche Weise sie Max erwecken konnte, sondern welche Erklärungen sie Harry für ihren Sinneswandel liefern konnte. Und er hatte alles geschluckt! Er war wahrscheinlich so furchtbar naiv zu glauben, er hätte sie wirklich irgendwie berührt mit dem, was er gesagt hatte.

Nun saßen sie also zu zweit bei Max im Krankenhaus, jeder auf einer Seite des Bettes auf der Bettkante. Harry hielt schon ihre Hand und sprach zu ihr: „Max? Hörst du mich? Wir werden dir helfen, ganz bestimmt. Du musst jetzt nur stark sein, okay?"

Auch Alecto nahm die Hand ihrer Halbschwester, aber war dabei eher angewidert. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie tot an, fand das Mädchen. „Gib mir deine andere Hand, Potter!" Sie streckte Harry ihre freue Hand entgegen, so dass die drei Personen auf dem Krankenbett nun einen seltsamen Zirkel bildeten.

„Okay, ich… Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Manchmal, da gelangt man im Halbschlaf in diese Welt und… Ich weiß auch nicht…" Plötzlich stellte sie fest, dass ihr Herz so schnell und laut schlug und sie nicht konkret wusste, was zu tun war. Sie musste auf ihren Instinkt hören, aber was, wenn der ihr nichts sagte?

„Die Bahnhofshalle", flüsterte Harry.

„Was?"

„Die Bahnhofshalle. Ich war schonmal da. In einer Art Bahnhofshalle und da war Dumbledore, obwohl er tot war. Das war… Als Voldemort zum zweiten Mal den Todesfluch gegen mich aussprach."

„Ja… Ja, ich brauch die Erinnerung davon. Zeig sie mir… So könnten wir es schaffen…"

Harry stand wieder in der Bahnhofshalle. War es King's Cross? War es überhaupt noch irgendwo in der realen Welt? Er wusste es nicht, aber solange es ihm irgendwie half, Max zu finden, war es ihm egal.

Obwohl Alecto nicht zu sehen war, spürte er ihre Hand in seiner. So, als würde sie einfach unter einem Tarnumhang neben ihm stehen. Doch als er kurz zur Seite griff, war da auch kein unsichtbarer Widerstand.

Dann begann sein Herz plötzlich schnell zu schlagen. Vor Aufregung? Es war ein bisschen, als sei er verliebt… und hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch.

Sie war ganz nah – Max war ganz nah bei ihm, er konnte sie spüren.

„Moody? Moody, bist du da?"

_Warum starrst du mich so an, Potter?_

_Ich starr' dich nicht an, Moody._

„Ich hab dich damals doch angestarrt, Max", erklärte er laut. „Ich… Ich konnte einfach nicht wegsehen. Ich muss dir was gestehen: Ich hab's in Snapes Denkarium gesehen. Ich meine, ich hab seine Erinnerungen gesehen und da warst du als Baby und er hat gesagt, du seist seine Tochter… Ich musste Snape und Dumbledore schwören, es dir nicht zu sagen.

Aber dann kam ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum und du hast da gesessen und zum ersten Mal hab ich bemerkt, wie ähnlich du Snape bist – so, als würde ich dich zum ersten Mal sehen… Aber ich hab mehr gesehen. Da ist mir zum ersten Mal klar geworden, wie anders du bist. Wie… Ich kann's nicht beschreiben. Ich hab gemerkt, wie wichtig du mir bist und ich könnte mich ohrfeigen dafür, dass ich es nicht vorher bemerkt hatte!"


	9. Zusammen

_Warum starrst du mich so an, Potter?_

_Weil mir gerade klar geworden ist, dass ich dich liebe, Moody._

„Komm zurück zu mir, Max, bitte! Ich brauch' dich! Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry."

Harry wirbelte herum und da stand sie vor ihm. Einfach so, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Als hätte es all diese Tage – diese Jahre! – nicht gegeben, die sie so unerreichbar für ihn gewesen war in dieser anderen Welt…

Aber nun war er da! Und sie auch!

Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte! Und sie liebte ihn auch!

„Harry!" Sie fiel ihm um den Hals. Sie fühlte endlich wieder! Sie konnte jemanden berühren, sie wusste jetzt, dass sie noch lebte… und Harry auch! Es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an! Es war einfach unbeschreiblich!

Er umklammerte ihre magere Gestalt, als hingen sein und ihr Leben davon ab. Und vielleicht war es ja auch wirklich so. Vielleicht würde er sie für immer verlieren, wenn er sie jetzt losließe. Mit geschlossenen Augen vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und atmete ihren Duft ein… Das war Max! _Seine_ Max!

„Ich liebe dich so sehr", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

* * *

Harry schreckte auf und saß wieder auf dem Krankenbett. Panisch blickte er nach unten… und konnte nicht glauben, was er sah! Da lag Max, aber zum ersten Mal seit so endlos langer Zeit hatte sie ihre Augen geöffnet. Zwei glänzende, fast schwarze Augen blickten ihm entgegen!

„Harry", flüsterte sie schwach.

„Max!" Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch", hauchte sie kaum hörbar.

Harry sah auf und wollte Alecto danken, bemerkte dann aber, dass der Teenager in einem Stuhl am Fenster kauerte und schweißgebadet war. „Oh nein! Alecto, alles in Ordnung?"

„Mir tut alles weh! Und mir ist schlecht!", jammerte sie.

„Harry, was…?" Max sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich erklär dir alles sobald wie möglich. Keine Angst… Ich… Ich… Ich geh und hol jemanden. Wartet! Und nicht einschlafen", fügte er schnell hinzu und küsste sie auf die Stirn, bevor er nach draußen eilte, um einen Arzt zu holen.

* * *

„Alecto! Schätzchen, geht es dir gut?" Narzissa war sofort gekommen, als Harry ihr Bescheid gesagt hatte, dass ihr Patenkind im Krankenhaus war.

Die jüngste Snape-Tochter lag in einem Krankenbett und eine Schwester versuchte, sie dazu zu bringen, etwas Schokolade zu essen.

„Ja, mir geht's gut. Hab mich nur ein bisschen verausgabt, das ist alles!"

„Was… Was hast du denn getan?" Narzissa war den Tränen nahe und sank auf Alecto nieder, um sich an sie zu klammern. „Du hast mir so einen Schrecken eingejagt!"

„Keine Panik, alles okay. Ich hab Potters kleine Freundin aus ihrem hundertjährigen Schlaf geweckt. Bin ich nicht toll?" Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ja, sie war wirklich unglaublich! Ihre Brüder würden stolz auf sie sein!

* * *

Max fühlte sich unheimlich schwach, aber um nichts auf der Welt wollte sie wieder einschlafen. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht, solange Harry bei ihr war…

„Du hast dein Versprechen gehalten. Du warst bei mir, als ich aufgewacht bin." Sie lächelte ihn an und drückte seine Hand.

„Ist doch klar!"

Ein Heiler betrat das Krankenzimmer. „Ihrer Schwester geht es soweit gut, Miss Moody."

„Meiner… Meiner Schwester? Das war…"

„Das war Alecto Snape", erklärte Harry. „Sie ist kompliziert, furchtbar kompliziert!"

„Meine Schwester", wiederholte Max nachdenklich. „Sie…"

„Hey, jetzt mach dir mal um nichts Gedanken, Max. Du wirst sie kennen lernen, sobald es dir wieder besser geht. Außerdem warten noch Hermine, Ron und all die anderen darauf, dich wieder zu sehen! Wir haben dich alle so vermisst!"

„Aber mit Besuchern sollten Sie wirklich noch etwas warten", meinte der Arzt. „Miss Moody, um ehrlich zu sein, grenzt es an ein Wunder, dass Sie wieder aufgewacht sind. Wir wissen weder, warum Sie in diesen Schlaf gefallen sind, noch wieso Sie plötzlich daraus wieder erwachen konnten.  
Sie sind noch sehr schwach und werden sich eine Zeit lang schonen müssen."

Max hatte Ärzte, Krankenschwestern und deren Anweisungen noch nie gemocht. Aber sie nickte brav, denn für alles andere hatte sie wirklich keine Kraft.

Der Heiler wies Harry an, jegliche Aufregung von Max fernzuhalten und ließ die beiden dann endlich wieder alleine.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Als hätte mich ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz überrannt", witzelte Max.

„Was ist passiert? Damals, im Riddle-Anwesen?", fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich meine, ich erinnere mich nicht. Ich war… Da war Nagini und ich hab einfach das getan… Ich hab auf mein Herz gehört. Das war es, was Dumbledore zu mir gesagt hat, bevor er mit dir loszog in der Nacht, bevor er starb. Er hat gesagt: „Wir haben versucht, auf unser Herz zu hören, aber wir konnten es nie vollständig tun, weil wir nicht genug Vertrauen hatten. Wenn du auf dein Herz hören willst, Max, dann tu es entweder ganz oder gar nicht." Und ich hab darauf gehört. Vollkommen. Dann ging alles wie von selbst.  
Ich erinnere mich noch, wie du zu mir kamst und mir gesagt hast, du würdest bei mir bleiben… Aber dann nichts!"

„Ich verstehe. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Egal, was damals passiert ist: Jetzt wird alles wieder gut!"

„Wie lange hab ich überhaupt geschlafen?"

„Zwei Jahre."

„Welches Datum haben wir?"

„Heute ist der achtzehnte Dezember."

„Gut, das müssen wir uns gut merken?"

„Warum?"

„Weil wir heute beide wiedergeboren wurden, Harry. Wir leben endlich beide wieder!"

In dieser Nacht schlief Harry wieder im Krankenhaus wie schon so oft. Aber dieses Mal war es ein erholsamer Schlaf. Er lag mit Max zusammen im Bett, hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt, seit zwei Jahren Zaubereiminister, ging in seinem Kopf noch einmal die vier Termine mit diversen Abteilungsleitern des Zaubereiministeriums durch, die er an diesem Morgen haben würde. Es waren anstrengende, ermüdende Aufgaben und seit einiger Zeit schon fand er, dass sie nicht seinem Naturell entsprachen. Er langweilte sich!

Einem eintönigen Arbeitstag entgegenblickend, erwartete er nicht viel, als er in sein Büro kam. Seine Sekretärin wünschte ihm einen guten Morgen, er ihr auch; dann setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und griff nach der obersten Akte, die er sich am Abend zuvor hingelegt hatte, um den heutigen Tag zu beginnen.

Doch plötzlich hörte er ein Zischen aus der Richtung des Kamins und als er aufsah, befand sich in den Flammen des Feuers ein wohl bekanntes Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen, Harry. Na, was gibt's denn? Irgendwelche Probleme bei den Auroren?", fragte er und erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort, die ihn überraschen würde. Es waren immerhin ruhige Zeiten!

„Sie ist wach! Sie ist aufgewacht, Kingsley!"

Kingsley musste nicht fragen, wen Harry meinte.

* * *

„Du hast es getan! Oh, du hast es wirklich getan!" Hermine stürzte in Alectos Zimmer und schlang die Arme um den Hals des Mädchens, das bis jetzt lesend auf dem Bett gesessen hatte.

„Loslassen! Sofort!" Alecto protestierte und schälte sich grob aus Hermines Umarmung.

Doch die Ältere störte es nicht. Sie hatte feuchte Augen und ihr Gesicht glühte geradezu vor Aufregung, als sie sich neben Alecto setzte und ihre Hände ergriff. „Danke! Das ist unglaublich! Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen! Oh, danke!"

Draco war seiner Verlobten mit gediegeneren Schritten ins Zimmer gefolgt und betrachtete die beiden anderen lächelnd. „Ja, Alecto! Du bist gewissermaßen eine Heldin! Na, ist das nichts?" Er klang ruhig und schien wohl zu ahnen, dass sie nicht hören wollte, wie sehr sich alle über das Erwachen von Max Moody freuten, sondern wie beeindruckend ihre Leistung war.

„Ja, was auch immer…" Alecto griff wieder nach ihrem Buch. „Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen. Hab irre viel nachzuholen, immerhin haben die mich ja früher nach Hause geschickt."

Und als sie Hermine und Draco lange genug ignoriert hatte, ließen die beiden sie wirklich endlich wieder alleine.

Bei Merlin, dachte Alecto genervt. Das war ja wirklich nicht aufzuhalten! Wie sehr sich alle freuten! Und wie überrascht sie waren von Alecto! Was hatte die denn alle angenommen? Dass sie nur ein kleines, dummes Kind war? Sie war – und in gewisser Weise konnte sie stolz darauf sein – die Tochter von Severus Snape, einer der wenigen, die Okklumentik vollständig beherrschen konnten. Sie hatte von ihrem Vater Kräfte geerbt, von denen die meisten nicht einmal zu träumen wagten.

Im Prinzip war es egal, wie stolz jetzt alle auf sie waren: ihre Patentante Narzissa, Draco… und vor allem das eklige Schlammblut kümmerte sie kein Stück!

Es war nur wichtig, dass ihre Brüder davon erfuhren – und sich freuten. Sie hatte ihnen geholfen! Sie war Teil ihres Plans. Und niemand ahnte etwas!

Grinsend ließ sich Alecto zurückfallen und starrte an die Decke. Eine diebische Freude erfüllte sie. Oh, der kleine Potter, der jetzt glaubte, sie habe ihm aus reiner Nächstenliebe geholfen… Harry und Max, so kurzsichtig! Die beide ahnten nicht, dass ihr Glück nur von kurzer Dauer sein würde. Denn dieses Glück würde bald für ein größeres Gut in Unglück verwandelt werden! Auch wenn Alecto nicht wusste, wie der Plan ihrer Brüder konkret aussah, ahnte sie, dass es Potter und ihrer Halbschwester nicht gefallen würde. Oh nein, die beiden würden sich noch wünschen, sie wären nie geboren worden!

* * *

Max hatte das Gefühl, verrückt zu werden. Ihre Erinnerung an die Zeit, die sie geschlafen hatte, waren wie dickflüssiger Nebel und alles, was kurz davor geschehen war… undeutlich und vage. Harry war da gewesen, ja, das wusste sie noch. Und dann?

Was hatte sie getan? Was war passiert?

Snape… Snape, der sich über sie beugte…

Was hatte er getan? Was hatte sie getan? Sie hätte ihm niemals wehtun können, er war zu sehr wie sie! Aber dachte er genauso?

Sie wünschte sich, Hermine oder irgendjemand würde kommen, um sie zu besuchen. Aber das war angeblich noch zu viel Aufregung.

„Ärzte haben keine Ahnung", das hatte Mad-Eye immer gesagt. Andererseits hatte er auch jeden Abend sämtliche Schränkte kontrolliert, ohne je ein einziges Monster zu finden…

„Herr Minister, bei allem nötigen Respekt…", rief eine Krankenschwester auf dem Flur in beinahe hysterischem Tonfall.

Eine Männerstimme erwiderte ruhig: „Ich verspreche, es dauert nur eine Minute. Sie können die Zeit mit einer magischen Sanduhr messen, wenn sie wollen."

Max musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als Kingsley seinen Kopf zur Tür hereinstreckte, während noch die Beschwerden des Pflegepersonals im Hintergrund zu hören waren.

„Aber wirklich nur eine Minute", warnte die Schwester, die nicht zu sehen war, ein letztes Mal.

Doch Kingsley hatte die Warnung gleich wieder vergessen, als er sich zu Max ans Bett setzte und sie so hastig ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang, als hätte sie Angst, er würde verschwinden, wenn sie sich nicht beeilte.

„Na endlich!"

„Natürlich!" Er lachte auf. „Oder dachtest du, ich komme nicht? Ich hab mich gleich auf den Weg gemacht, als Harry es mir gesagt hat." Er drückte sie kurz und machte sich dann aus ihrer Umarmung frei, um sie anzusehen.

„Ich seh aus wie ein Zombie", sagte Max halb scherzend, halb im Ernst.

„Ach Unfug! Außerdem ist im Moment das Wichtigste, dass es dir wieder besser geht." Doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie krank und schwach aussah. Die Ärzte, mit denen er vorhin gesprochen hatte, hatten recht: Max würde viel Ruhe und Erholung brauchen.

„Ja, aber ich werd hier verrückt, wenn die mich die ganze Zeit hier in diesem Zimmer halten wollen", beklagte sie sich sogleich.

„Max!"

„Was? Ich bin ja brav!" Sie seufzte theatralisch und wechselte dann schnell das Thema: „Aber was hab ich da eben gehört? Minister? Doch nicht etwa Zauberminister?"

„Nein, Premierminister der Muggel", erwiderte Kingsley sarkastisch.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Die hätten keinen besseren für den Job finden können! Das heißt, rein theoretisch könntest du…"

„Vergiss es, Maxie", sagte er schnell, da er ahnte, was sie wollte. „Du bleibst hier liegen und ruhst dich aus, bis die Heiler was anderes sagen."

Sie seufzte noch einmal und der Missmut über diese Neuigkeit war ihr nun deutlich anzusehen.

„Komm, Kopf hoch!"

„Hermine heiratet und ich bin nicht dabei. Ich darf sie ja nicht mal sehen!" Ganz zu schweigen von der Schwester, die ich auf einmal hab, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Wir werden sehen, was sich machen lässt", versprach Kingsley.

Max sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Du kannst es ruhig sagen."

„Was meinst du?"

„Du hast noch was auf dem Herzen, ich seh's dir an."

Für einen Moment hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er kannte Max, seit sie ein kleines Mädchen war und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas passierte. Und obwohl er sie fast so liebte, als sei sie seine eigene Tochter, konnte er sich nicht helfen: Es war ihm immer noch nicht geheuer. „Mad Eye hat… Nach seinem Tod ging alles drunter und drüber, aber als… Nachdem Voldemort getötet worden war und wir angefangen haben, alles wieder aufzubauen und in Ordnung zu bringen, da haben wir Mad Eyes Testament gefunden."

„Ah. Okay. Wusste gar nicht, dass er sowas hat. Ich meine, er ist nicht der Typ, der sich darum kümmert, was nach seinem Tod passiert."

„Das stimmt nicht, Max", meinte Kingsley beinahe tadelnd. „Er hat sich um dich gekümmert, sehr sogar und das weißt du auch. Er hatte nur…"

„Eine seltsame Art, er zu zeigen. Beziehungsweise, er hat es nie gezeigt, das war seine Art."

„Wie dem auch sei: Wir haben sein Testament gefunden. Um es kurz zu machen: Er hinterlässt dir seinen gesamten Besitz."

Mehr als das Haus und was darin war, hatte Mad Eye nicht besessen, das wusste Max, aber darauf kam es ihr auch nicht an. Vielmehr wurde ihr schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Moody wirklich nicht mehr da war. Es kam ihr immer noch irreal vor.

„Bei dem Testament war außerdem noch dieser Brief an dich." Kingsley zog einen elfenbeinfarbenen Umschlag aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs.

„Danke." Max nahm ihn in die Hände und betrachtete ihn für einen Moment. „MAX ALLISON MOODY" stand da in Mad Eyes kantiger Schrift. Irgendwie kam es ihr lächerlich vor, dass er ihren ganzen Namen ausgeschrieben hatte… Sie hatte ihn nie benutzt und er auch nicht.

„Herr Minister!", rief eine Schwester von draußen.

Kingsley verdrehte die Augen. „Sieht so aus, als müsste ich wieder gehen. Ruh dich aus, Max. Ich versprech, dass ich bald wieder komme." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander.

Wieder alleine wagte Max nicht, den Umschlag aufzumachen. Wenn sie es tat und den Brief las, dann würde Mad Eye ihr nie wieder etwas sagen.

* * *

„_Er ist nicht tot", murmelte Max vor sich hin in der Gewissheit, dass niemand sie hören konnte. „Er ist nicht tot", sagte sie etwas lauter._

„_Max?"_

_Sie war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, wie jemand die Tür hinter ihr geöffnet hatte._

„_Hey Kingsley." Sie wollte lächeln, schaffte es aber nicht._

„_Hermine und Ginny meinten, dir geht's nicht so gut." Er stieg über das Klappbett, auf dem Hermine schlief und setzte sich zu Max auf Ginnys Bett. Eine ganze Weile schwiegen sich die beiden an._

„_Ich finde, dass du furchtbar tapfer bist", meinte Kingsley schließlich und brach damit das Schweigen. „Ganz ehrlich, du..."_

_Doch bevor er weiter reden konnte, schluchzte Max auf und brach in Tränen aus._

„_Er ist nicht tot. Ich will nicht, dass er tot ist", brachte Max hervor._

„_Max!" Er legte den Arm um sie und ließ sie sich an seiner Schulter ausweinen._

„_Er kann nicht tot sein", wiederholte sie immer wieder. „Er kann nicht tot sein, er ist Mad Eye! Er muss hier sein und mich anschreien und dauernd irgendwelchen Mist bauen, der mir auf die Nerven geht und mich bevormunden und... Er kann nicht tot sein!"_

„_Es tut mir so leid, Max!"_

„_Ich kann das nicht, King! Ich kann nicht tapfer sein, wenn er nicht da ist! Und ich kann nicht... Ich hasse sie! Wer auch immer ihn getötet hat, ich hasse ihn und ich will... Ich will diesen jemand umbringen! Ich will ihm wehtun und ihn qualvoll umbringen!"_

„_Max, das ist doch normal!"_

„_Nein, ist es nicht! Ich hasse... Ich hasse schon so viel! Und ohne Mad Eye.... Wenn Mad Eye nicht da ist, werde ich wie ER, ich weiß es!"_

„_Wie wer, Max?"_

„_Wie... Wie mein _Vater_." Sie sprach das letzte Wort flüsternd aus, als hätte sie Angst davor. Dabei sah sie Kingsley mit einem Blick an, der zu sagen schien: Ja, ich weiß es, ihr musst nicht so tun als ob, ich kenne die Wahrheit._

„_Max..."_

„_Mad Eye hat mich davon abgehalten, weil er wusste, wer ich bin. Er kannte Snape und er wusste es!"_

„_Was wusste er?"_

„_Dass... Dass ich ein Monster bin!"_

„_Max, red keinen Unsinn! Du bist kein Monster!"_

„_Doch! Doch, das bin ich! Ich bin nicht wie du oder Harry oder... oder was weiß ich wer!"_

„_Aber deshalb bist du noch lange kein Monster, Maxie!"_

„_Ich will, dass Mad Eye kommt! Er soll... Er soll es beenden! Ich will nicht mehr! Ich kann das alles nicht tun!"_

„_Max, niemand verlangt von dir, dass du..."_

„_Doch! Dumbledore, er... Ich hab... Er... Ich hab ihm geschworen... Ich musste ihm versprechen, etwas zu tun. Er hat mir gesagt, was ich machen soll und ich hab ihm geschworen, dass ich's tu'! Aber jetzt hab ich Angst! Ich dachte, Mad Eye sei unbesiegbar und jetzt, wo er tot ist, seh ich, wie verrückt das alles ist und ich hab so furchtbare Angst!"_

„_Max, soll ich dir mal was sagen? Dein Großvater war ein alter Soldat. Und weiß du, was man über alte Soldaten sagt? Sie sterben nicht, sie verschwinden nur."_

_Ja, Mad Eye war wirklich nur verschwunden. Mehr als sein Auge fanden sie nie von ihm._

_

* * *

  
_

Max schaffte es, den Heiler zu überzeugen, dass sie eine halbe Stunde Besuch sehr gut verkraften konnte.

Als Hermine ins Zimmer stürmte, konnten sich die beiden jungen Frauen nicht mehr zurückhalten und fielen sich in die Arme. Ron musste sich laut räuspern, damit Hermine von Max abließ und er sie umarmen konnte.

„Es tut gut, euch zu sehen!"

„Es tut gut, _dich_ zu sehen", meinte Hermine.

Harry setzte sich mit einem Lächeln zu Max ans Bett. Sie nahm seine Hand und lächelte ihn ebenfalls an.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr gekommen seid."

„Das ist doch klar! Wir waren... Wir waren ziemlich oft hier, als... du weißt schon", sagte Ron. „Vor allem Harry."

Max nickte ernst. „Ich... Ich hab es gespürt. Manchmal. Ich hab gespürt, dass er mir ganz nah war."

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten. „Wo warst du?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es war... so eine Art... andere Welt, glaube ich. Auch wenn das jetzt blöd klingt." Sie wollte es eigentlich nicht erzählen – nicht wie es dort war und nicht, wen sie dort getroffen hatte. Es fühlte sich irgendwie nicht richtig an.

„Ein paar Mal hab ich Harry hier gefunden und er... er schien Selbstgespräche zu führen", berichtete Hermine. „Aber in Wirklichkeit hat er da mit dir geredet, oder?"

Max nickte. „Ich wusste nicht, ob es real war. Ich wusste nicht mal, ob _ich_ real war."

„Lass uns nicht darüber reden", warf Harry ein. „Das ist jetzt vorbei. Jetzt bist du wieder da und das ist alles, was zählt."

„Ich hab schon mit Draco gesprochen", meinte Hermine, „und wir haben beschlossen, die Hochzeit zu verschieben, bis es dir besser geht und du auch kommen kannst."

„Das müsst ihr nicht! Ich kann jetzt schon aufstehen!", widersprach Max.

„Max", sagte Hermine ernst, „du warst..."

„Sie hat Recht, Herm!", sagte Ron. „Ihr scheint's doch gut zu gehen!"

„Ron!"

„Hermine hat Recht", pflichtete Harry seiner Freundin bei. „Max sieht wirklich immer noch nicht gut aus... Ich meine, sie ist hübsch... Sie sieht hübsch aus, wirklich, nur nicht gut eben... wie..."

„Ist okay, Harry", unterbrach ihn Max. „Ich versteh' schon, was du meinst."

Die vier Freunde brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Die Zeit ist um!" Eine Krankenschwester streckte den Kopf zur Tür herein und sah nicht so aus, als würde sie wieder gehen, bevor Ron und Hermine sich nicht verabschiedeten. Also sagten sie auf Wiedersehen und ließen Harry und Max alleine.

„Das waren garantiert keine dreißig Minuten", murmelte Max vor sich hin.

„Hey, je schneller du dich erholst, desto schneller kannst du hier raus!" Er lächelte. „Zu _uns_ nach Hause."

Das waren sie: Die beiden Waisenkinder, die nie eine Familie gehabt hatten – und die sich jetzt gegenseitig hatten. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, um wahr zu sein, für alle beide!

„Ich hab mich schon gewundert, ob du auch ein eigenes Bett hast oder warum du sonst die ganze Nacht bei mir bleibst."

„Hm... Mal überlegen: Könnte sein, weil wir schon zu viel Zeit verloren haben." Er beugte sich zu ihr und sie küssten sie. „Ich hab dir was mitgebracht", sagte Harry dann und zog einen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang.

„Ist das...?"

„Er lag auf dem Boden im Riddle Anwesen. Ich bin später noch mal hin und da hab ich ihn entdeckt."

Max nahm den Zauberstab und betrachtete ihn begeistert. „Ich hab ihn verloren, als ich... Ja, ich hab ihn beim Duell gegen Flint verloren." Sie hielt inne. „Aber ich hab ihn besiegt. Es ging auch ohne Zauberstab."

Harry strich ihre eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Danke." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Es fühlt sich gut an, ihn zu haben." Sie schwang ihn einmal im Kreis – sie wollte nur Funken sprühen lassen, sehen was passiert, wie damals, als sie ihn vor ihrem ersten Schuljahr gekauft hatte und... nichts. „Was?"

„Das hat bestimmt nichts zu bedeuten", versicherte ihr Harry. „Du bist nur erschöpft und..."

„_Wingardium leviosa_!" Sie deutete damit auf ein Fläschchen auf der Fensterbank. Es rührte sich nicht. Nun war sie wirklich erschrocken. „Ich... Ich kann nicht mehr zaubern!"

* * *

Auch der Heiler hatte – natürlich – keine Antwort auf den Verlust von Max' Zauberkräften. Sie versuchte, irgendwie mit und ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern, aber es war hoffnungslos. Und je mehr sie sich bemühte, umso erschöpfter sah sie aus.

„Max, lass es gut sein!", bat Harry sie. „So wird das nichts! Wenn du dich ausruhst, dann..."

„Nein!", widersprach sie. „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Es ist immer noch da, ich kann es spüren, aber... ohne Kraft! Versuch mich zu verzaubern!", verlangte sie.

„Was?"

„Nichts Schlimmes. Versuch mich schweben zu lassen!"

„Max, das ist!"

„Harry, BITTE!"

Es schien ihr wirklich wichtig zu sein, also ließ er sich darauf ein. Zu ihrer beider Überraschung schaffte er es nicht, irgendeinen Zauber auf Max anzuwenden – sie konnte sich immer noch mit ihrer Okklumentik dagegen wehren. (Harry musste dabei unwillkürlich daran denken, wie Snape damals unverwundbar schien, als er ihn angreifen wollte und sein Magen knotete sich zusammen.)

„Na schön...", seufzte Max und sank in ihr Kissen zurück. „Wenigstens das kann ich noch."

„Und der Rest kommt auch schon wieder", beruhigt sie Harry. „Du wirst schon sehen, das wird alles wieder!" Er legte sich neben sie und sie umklammerte ihn geradezu.

Ihr Atem ging schwere und ihre Hände zitterten.

„Max, alles okay?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ich bin nur müde." Und als könnte sie seine Gedanken lesen: „Aber ich werd jetzt noch nicht einschlafen. Versprochen."

„Ich liebe dich, Moody."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Potter."

Eine Weile lagen sie schweigend so da, bis Max vor sich hin murmelte: „Jetzt ist endlich alles vorbei, oder?"

„Ja, natürlich", versicherte er ihr.

Aber sie hatte trotzdem so ein Gefühl...


	10. Weihnachten

„Max!" Molly Weasley umarmte das Mädchen so herzhaft, dass Harry befürchtete, gleich würde er einen Knochen brechen hören. „Max! Oh, Liebes, es ist so schön, dich zu sehen!"

„Mom, lass sie mal Luft holen!", bat Ron.

„Ja, das ist nämlich lebenswichtig", fügte George hinzu. Aber kaum hatte seine Mutter sie losgelassen, drückte er sie so ruckartig an sich, dass sie stöhnte. „Oh Mann, Maxi! Dich so putzmunter zu sehen ist toll!"

„Danke, George. Und dass du mir vor Freude die Rippen eindrückst, ist furchtbar rührend!"

Auch Ginny und Oliver Wood umarmten Max zur Begrüßung, selbst Percy ließ es sich nicht nehmen und auch, wenn sich niemand etwas anmerken ließ, fühlten sie sich alle unwohl, als sie merkten, wie zerbrechlich sie aussah.

„Jetzt ist endlich alles vorbei!", sagte Molly und musste sich sogar eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischen. Arthur legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern und lächelte. Die beiden hatten beim Kampf gegen Voldemort einen Sohn verloren – und dass es Max gut ging, war als hätten sie dem Schicksal doch noch einen Toten abgerungen. Es waren viel zu viele gestorben.

„Hier! Aber mach es erst später auf." Mit breitem Grinsen überreichte George Max ein in braunes Papier eingewickeltes Päckchen.

Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Springt mir was ins Gesicht, werd' ich davon blau oder kommen mir Schmetterlinge aus den Ohren?"

„Was denkst du von mir?", fragte er gespielt empört.

„George", warnte seine Mutter, „wenn das..."

„Hey, es ist harmlos!"

Die Weasley und Oliver Wood blieben den Nachmittag über und Max ließ sich erzählen, wie es ihnen in den letzten Jahren ergangen war. Molly und Arthur waren zum ersten Mal Großeltern geworden, Bill und Fleur hatten eine kleine Tochter namens Victoire, Ginny hatte sich im vorigen Sommer mit Neville verlobt, Percy und Penelope wollten ebenfalls heiraten, sobald Percy befördert worden war...

Es waren so viele Neuigkeiten, dass Max der Kopf schwirrte. Und sie freute sich über alles Gute, was ihren Freunden widerfahren war – Leid hatten sie genug ertragen müssen.

Als Harry und Max wieder alleine waren, waren beide fast gleichermaßen erschöpft.

„Das war schön", meinte Max.

„Ja." Harry legte sich neben sie, damit sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnen konnte.

„Hast du dir das gewünscht?"

„Ja", sagte er. „Und du?"

Sie nickte.

„Wir haben es geschafft. Es ist schon so lange her – aber erst jetzt hab ich das Gefühl, dass wir Voldemort wirklich besiegt haben."

„Wie war es?", fragte sie leise.

„Als... Er wollte mich töten. Er hat mich mitgenommen, um mich zu töten. Aber er wollte es allen zeigen – meinen Tod vorführen, um zu zeigen, dass ich keine Macht habe. Und dann... Ich weiß nicht, er wurde schwächer. Er stand da und wartete, er drohte mir und dann... strauchelte er. Das muss gewesen sein, als du den Horcrux zerstört hattest. Ich hab's gemerkt – er war verwundbar.

Und ich... ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich es schaffen kann. Ich war vollkommen fertig und im nächsten Moment hatte ich wieder Kraft. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen und ich hab ihn mir gegriffen."

„Hattest du Angst?"

„Ja. Und du?"

„Ja." Sie schloss die Augen.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, was passiert ist?"

„Ich... Ich weiß nicht genau. Da war... Ich weiß es nicht."

„Ist auch nicht so wichtig", meinte er. „Das wird schon wieder."

„Da fällt mir ein: das Geschenk von George!"

Harry stand auf und hob es von der Fensterbank auf, um es Max zu geben. Interessiert wickelte sie es aus dem braunen Papier.

„Ein Feindglas", erkannte Max. „Wie... furchtbar originell." Es war nicht so, dass Mad Eye in seinem Haus drei Millionen davon hatte stehen gehabt. Nein, es waren eher fünf Millionen gewesen...

* * *

Heilig Abend. Der Vorabend der Hölle.

Wie eklig.

Weihnachten war ein Fest für die Familie – aber Alecto war NICHT bei ihrer Familie. Sie konnte keinen einzigen Menschen in diesem Haus leiden.

Und dann auch noch _Max_!

Dachte Tante Narzissa wirklich, sie wollte das Halbblut sehen? Dieses Mädchen war nicht Alectos Schwester. Und sie hatte ihr auch nur geholfen, weil Oktavian sie darum gebeten hatte. Weil es zu seinem Plan gehörte...

Als Draco und Hermine abends ins Krankenhaus gingen, blieb sie auf ihrem Zimmer und reagierte nicht, als Narzissa an ihre Tür klopfte. Erst Draco schaffte es, sie zu überzeugen, doch mitzukommen. Das hieß, als er meinte, sie würde vielleicht eine große Überraschung erleben, fiel ihr ein, dass sie vielleicht für ihren Bruder etwas ausspionieren konnte und sie gab vor, überzeugt zu sein.

Also machte sie sich auf ins Krankenhaus.

* * *

Harry kam gerade lächelnd aus Max' Krankenzimmer, als Hermine als Letzte durch das Kaminfeuer trat.

„Schön euch zu sehen." Er umarmte Hermine, schüttelte Draco und seiner Mutter die Hand und wandte sich dann mit noch breiterem Grinsen an Alecto.

Dass hier euch immer alle so Ekel erregend fröhlich sein mussten.

„Du solltest vielleicht erstmal alleine reingehen", meinte Hermine dann und schob das Mädchen Richtung Tür.

Klasse, was für ein Weihnachtsgeschenk, dachte Alecto genervt.

„Wir warten hier, Liebes", fügte ihre Tante Narzissa hinzu.

Also hatte Alecto ja keine andere Wahl, als dem Schlammblut – denn Max war kaum etwas Besser, in ihrer Verwandtschaft waren mehr Muggel als Magier! – alleine gegenüber zu treten. Allerdings bezweifelte sie, dass es bessere gewesen wäre, mitanzusehen, wie furchtbar glücklich alle waren...

Max saß aufrecht im Bett und schien auf sie gewartet zu haben. Sie lächelte kurz. „Hallo. Du musst Alecto sein."

Sie sagte nichts, sondern ließ sich nur trotzig auf der Fensterbank nieder. Die Stühle standen zu nah an dieser Person!

„Danke", sagte Max, die vom Verhalten ihrer jüngeren Halbschwester nicht sonderlich irritiert zu sein schien. „Ohne dich wär' ich nicht. Oder jedenfalls nicht wach. Danke."

Alecto zuckte mit den Schultern. Was sollte sie auch sagen.

„Harry hat mir erzählt von... Dass du bei Narzissa Malfoy lebst."

„Besser als bei nem durchgeknallten Auroren", murmelte Alecto vor sich hin.

Aber Max hatte sie sehr wohl gehört. Sie wusste, dass Snapes Tochter bestimmt nicht einfach sein würde – dass sie kompliziert war, hatte Harry ihr ja schon gesagt. Aber irgendetwas kam ihr an diesem Mädchen seltsam vor. Sie tat ihr leid – so verschlossen, so vereinsamt. So furchtbar wütend.

Doch die Geduldige zu spielen lag ihr nicht. Ja, wenn man von einem durchgeknallten Auroren aufgezogen wurde, lernte man bestimmte Lektionen im Umgang mit unzugänglichen Menschen.

„Na schön, ich schätze mal, der Punkt geht an dich", sagte sie schulterzuckend.

Alecto hob eine Augenbraue. Sollte das etwa witzig sein?

Mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte sie Max an eine bestimmte Person: Snape.

Sie mochte ihre Zauberkräfte zur Zeit nicht mehr haben, aber ihr Instinkt war immer noch da. „Warum hast du's getan?"

„Was?"

„Warum hast du mir geholfen?" Sie musste diese Frage einfach stellen. Sie musste das alles verstehen... Und zwar so schnell wie möglich!

Alecto zuckte unmerklich zusammen. „Weil ich sehen wollte, ob... Ich wollte..."

„Was wolltest du?" Ja, sie war eine Snape! Sie hatte es getan, weil SIE etwas wollte. Und Max gefiel das ganz und gar nicht.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Du lügst."

„Kann sein." Alecto stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Sie hielt das einfach nicht aus!

* * *

„Besuch", kündigte der Wachposten an, der für Snapes Trakt zuständig war.

Er erwartete keinen Besucht. Vielleicht war es Potter, mutmaßte er. Andere Leute kamen ihn nicht besuchen. Jedenfalls nicht, ohne sich vorher drei Jahre im Voraus anzukündigen.

Als er sah, wer ihn aufsuchte, blieb ihm für einen Moment das Herz stehen. Sie war blass und mager – ein Schatten ihrer selbst, würde man wohl sagen – und nichtsdestotrotz war sie es.

„Max?", fragte er erschrocken, als würde er einen Geist sehen.

Sie war in einen schwarzen Umhang gewickelt und zitterte, als würde sie frieren. Aber ihr Blick war fest. Sie nickte wortlos und trat näher an die Gitterstäbe seiner Zelle heran. Er machte ebenfalls ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Wenn er es gewollt hätte, hätte er seine Hand ausstrecken und sie berühren können. Er wollte es nicht.

Sie sah ihn eine Weile an, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Du bist also wieder wach?", meinte er dann kühl.

„Wie du siehst. Dank deiner Tochter", fügte sie hinzu. „Was hast du damals zu mir gesagt: Du hast drei Kinder – Oktavius, Aurelian und Alecto. Damit hattest du Recht. Sie sind wirklich alle drei deine Kinder." Und ich?, fragten ihre Augen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

„Ich schätze mal, der kleine Potter ist außer sich vor Freude", sagte Snape bissig. Sie freuten sich wahrscheinlich alle: Granger, die Weasleys, Kingsley Shacklebolt...

„Harry hat erzählt, dass du ihm helfen wolltest", erklärte sie unbeirrt. „Zuerst tötest du mich nicht und dann versuchst du noch mich zu retten. Was willst du von mir?"

Er lachte auf. „Was ich von _dir_ will? Du bist hierher gekommen, zu _mir_! Wie sonst auch immer." Und er hatte sie immer abgewiesen.

Sie ging nicht darauf an. „Was willst du von mir? Was hat dein Sohn mit mir gemacht?"

Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Das hab ich auch schon Potter gesagt. Es ist die Wahrheit."

Sie griff nach den Gitterstäben. Ihre Augen wirkten glasig, das fiel ihm jetzt erst auf. Sie flüsterte mit erstickter Stimme: „Was habt ihr mit mir gemacht? Ich habe meine _Zauberkräfte_ verloren!"

„Was?" Überrascht hob er die Augenbrauen. „Max", sagte er aufrichtig, „ich habe keine Ahnung, welchen Zauber sie auf die angewandt haben. Und ich habe auch keine Ahnung, was Alecto tun konnte, um dir zu helfen."

„Und ich denke, du weißt auch nicht, warum sie es tat!"

Er erkannte, dass sie sich an den Gitterstäben festhalten musste, um nicht umzufallen. „Hat dich Potter in diesem Zustand hierher kommen lassen?"

Sie lächelte kurz. „Glaubst du, wenn ich etwas will, kann mich jemand aufhalten? Gerade du solltest mich besser kennen."

Ja, das sollte er. Das tat er auch. „Ich kann dir nicht helfen."

„So wie du meiner Mutter nicht helfen konntest", erwiderte sie.

Das machte ihn wütend. „Rede nicht über sie – du weißt gar nichts!"

„Ja, ich kannte sie nicht, weil sie deinetwegen gestorben ist! Unseretwegen. Aber weißt du was? Ich hatte mal eine nette kleine Unterhaltung mit Bellatrix Lestrange. Sie, Malfoy und Karkaroff haben sie getötet – nachdem DEINE Frau ihrem geliebten Bruder Lucius erzählt hat, wo er sie finden kann. Du wärst nie so unvorsichtig gewesen und hättest unabsichtlich irgendwie preisgegeben, wo sie ist. Du nicht! Wenn du wirklich gewollt hättest, wäre es nie so weit gekommen!"

„Ich habe deine Mutter geliebt, mehr als mein eigenes Leben!"

„Du _kannst_ doch gar nicht lieben! Aber ich kann es – es grenzt an ein Wunder, aber ich kann es!"

„Wen liebst du denn? Potter, den Knilch? Oh, er ist wie sein Vater! Und du bist zu sehr wie ich. Du bist doch ein kluges Mädchen, rechne dir aus, wie lange das gut gehen kann!"

„Ich hab mir schon was anderes ausgerechnet", entgegnete Max. „Ihr habt irgendetwas mit mir vor. Ich hab euch gesehen – alle drei, dich und deine Söhne! Und ich weiß, ich lebe, weil ihr es wollt – weil es euch in irgendeiner Weise nützt. Ich traue euch nicht. Ich hab zu viel zu verlieren und deshalb will ich jetzt wissen, was ihr mit mir gemacht habt!" Ihre Stimme zitterte nun ebenso wie ihr Körper und ihre Knie gaben nach.

Er kniete sich ebenfalls auf den Boden, so dass ihre Augen auf derselben Höhe waren. Vorsichtig – als würde er sich oder ihr wehtun – legte er seine Hände auf ihre.

„Schau mich an: Ich weiß nicht, was meine Kinder vorhaben. Aber du hast Recht, sie sind gefährlich."

„Warum hast du mich nicht getötet?"

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen." Ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Es war dumm, hierher zu kommen."

„Ich hab sie gestern gesehen, deine Tochter", sagte Max. „Sie ist... Sie wäre ich. Ich wäre wie sie, nicht wahr? So verschlossen, so... einsam. Wenn ich wirklich deine Tochter wäre, wäre ich wie sie. Aber Mad Eye hat mich davor gerettet. Weißt du das? Wusstest du es damals?" Sie weinte. Sie weinte tatsächlich! „Er hat mich geliebt. Oh bei Merlin, er hat die seltsamste Art, das zu zeigen, aber er hat mich wirklich geliebt. Er war mein Großvater – und jetzt ist tot! Ihr habt ihn umgebracht! Ihr habt meine Mutter getötet! Hört auf damit, verdammt!" Sie schluchzte so heftig, dass ihre nächsten Worte untergingen.

Sie war vollkommen entkräftet, das konnte er sagen. Auch wenn sie jetzt wieder wach war, aber gesund war sie noch lange nicht.

Die letzten Jahre hatten Potter und die anderen Zeit gehabt zu trauern, alles aufzuarbeiten und zu lernen weiterzumachen. Schritt für Schritt. Aber Max war aufgewacht und es war alles auf einen Schlag gekommen.

Sie schloss die Augen und sank in sich zusammen.

* * *

_„Max?"_

_Sie antwortete nicht. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt!_

„_Mad Eye! Schau dir an, was ich gemacht hab! Mad Eye!"_

„_Ja, was denn?" Ständig hieß es: ‚Mad Eye, schau mal was ich kann! Sieh dir an, was ich gemacht hab!' Und fast immer war es nichts Erfreuliches, was sie getan hatte oder tun konnte..._

_So schnell sein Holzbein ihn trug begab er sich in den Garten, wohin er Max zum Spielen geschickt hatte, weil sie im Haus zu laut gewesen war._

_Zuerst sah er sie nicht. Weit und breit keine Spur von ihr._

„_MAD EYE!" Der siebenjährige Schreihals saß oben, in einer Birkenkrone und grinste ihm zu. „Ich bin hochgeklettert! Ganz ohne Zauberei!", rief sie vergnügt._

„_Du kommst da sofort runter!", brüllte er. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! „Willst du dir den Hals brechen oder was?"_

_Das Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht und sie sah enttäuscht aus. „Aber... Du hast doch zu mir gesagt, ich soll lernen, manche Sachen auch mal so zu machen."_

_Ja, das hatte er wirklich. Aber nur, weil es definitiv nicht normal war, dass ein Kind in ihrem Alter Magie so präzise anwenden konnte – und in so exzessivem Maß. Das könnte den Leuten auffallen. Und das wollte er nicht. Er dachte, wenn er es ihr verbieten würde, würden sich ihre Fähigkeiten zurückbilden. Natürlich würde sie es nie ganz verlieren – Was die angeboren, das geht nimmermehr verloren, lautete ein altes Sprichwort. Aber verkümmern. Das würde schon helfen._

_Zaubern würde sie in Hogwarts noch früh genug lernen!_

_Er konnte nicht anders: Manchmal war sie ihm unheimlich. Was er für sie empfand, das war nicht normal. Natürlich liebte er sie, sie war seine Enkeltochter. Und gleichzeitig hatte er Angst vor ihr. Nicht vor dem, was sie war, aber vor dem, was sie werden könnte. _

_Ihr Vater._

_Manchmal dachte er, es wäre besser, wenn er sie nicht aufgenommen hätte. Wenn er sie einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen hätte..._

_Trotzig stieg Max vom Baum._

„_Und wie siehst du aus? Deine Hose hat schon wieder ein Loch! Geh und zieh dich um, damit ich dich zu Mrs. Filch bringen kann!"_

_Sie ließ die Schultern hängen. „Kommst du mit?"_

„_Ich hab wichtige Dinge zu erledigen!"_

_Also trottete sie ins Haus und er folgte ihr. „Und noch was, Missy", raunzte er sie an, „du kletterst hier auf keine Bäume mehr! Verstanden?_

_Sie nickte._

_

* * *

  
_

_Ein Muggelkrankenhaus! Was in aller Welt sollte seine Enkeltochter in einem Muggelkrankenhaus?_

_Kannten Muggel sich überhaupt mit Krankheiten und Verletzungen aus!_

_Das Schlimmste war, dass er nicht sofort zu ihr konnte. Zuvor musste er sich in den Anzug von Agatha Filchs verstorbenem Mann zwängen (der um einiges schlanker gewesen war als Mad Eye), damit er nicht auffiel. Das war ihm höchst zuwider._

„_Es tut mir leid, Alastor", betonte Mrs. Filch immer wieder. „Ich... Ich hatte ja keine Chance, jemandem so schnell Bescheid zu sagen. Bevor ich überhaupt wusste, was passiert ist, hatten ein paar Nachbarn schon den Krankenwagen gerufen... Und ich hatte keine andere Möglichkeit..."_

_Er hörte gar nicht richtig hin. Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein!_

_Da lief er, der beste Auror seiner Generation, durch die Gänge eines Muggelkrankenhauses und war vollkommen machtlos._

_Einer der Muggel, die eine Art seltsamen, weißen Umhang trugen, trat auf ihn zu. „Sind Sie Mr. Moody?"_

„_Ja, ich bin Max' Großvater." Es war seltsam mit diesem Muggel zu reden. Es war immer seltsam, mit Muggeln zu reden. Man musste gut aufpassen, was man sagte. Er hatte so lange nur unter Zauberern gelebt, dass er sich im Umgang mit Muggeln schon wie sie fühlte, obwohl keiner seiner Verwandten ein Zaubrer war._

„_Ihre Enkeltochter ist aus ziemlich großer Höhe gestürzt. Es sieht nicht besonders gut aus. Sie hat sich das Becken gebrochen sowie beide Arme."_

_Gebrochene Knochen waren nicht schlimm. In St. Mungo's konnte man das mit einem Zaubertrank in Sekundenschnelle wieder in Ordnung bringen. Er musste Max nur hier rausschaffen..._

„_Kann ich zu ihr?" Er hatte vor, sich die Kleine zu schnappen und wegzubringen, damit ihr jemand richtig helfen konnte. _

_Allerdings ging sein Plan doch nicht so einfach auf. Max trug Gipsverbände um beide Arme und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie sah so furchtbar blass aus, dass Mad Eye erschrak._

„_Mein Onkel Kingsley sagt, dass man Knochen mit Osmotium ganz schnell heilen kann", erklärte sie einer Krankenschwester, sie dazu nur mild lächelte und hinausging._

„_Hast du sie noch alle?", fuhr Mad Eye auf sie ein, als er mit ihr alleine war. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst nicht auf Bäume klettern!"_

„_Du hast gesagt, ich soll „hier" – also zu Hause – auf keine Bäume klettern. Ich war im Park bei Mrs. Filchs Haus", verteidigte sich Max, aber klang dabei nicht trotzig wie sonst, sondern verzweifelt. „Mad Eye", begann sie zu weinen, „es tut so weh! Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Mach, dass es aufhört!"_

_Und da konnte er nicht mehr böse auf sie sein. Er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, sie jemals im Stich zu lassen – oder sie gar nicht erst bei sich aufgenommen zu haben. Es war, als würde er jetzt erst entdecken, dass sie ihn wirklich brauchte. Dass sie ein Kind war wie jedes andere auch!_

_Er setzte sich zu ihr und strich ihr die Haare aus der Stirn. „Es wird ja alles wieder gut, Maxie. Ich bring dich in ein richtiges Krankenhaus!"_

„_Es tut überall weh!"_

„_Ja, ist ja gut!" Aber als er sie aus dem Bett heben wollte, schrie sie vor Schmerzen. Es ging nicht, er konnte sie nicht wegbringen. Nicht einfach so. „Ich geh und hol dir einen Trank, einverstanden?"_

„_Nein, du sollst da bleiben!", bettelte sie. „Das ist nur passiert, weil du nicht da warst!"_

_Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Er war ein Zauberer, ein Auror, hatte es mit so viele Todessern aufgenommen... hatte halb Askaban mit diesem Pack gefüllt! Und nun konnte er gar nichts tun?!_

„_Ist ja gut, Maxie", murmelte er. „Ich bleib da. Ich versprech's dir." Er konnte sie nicht alleine lassen. Und schon gar nicht bei diesen unfähigen Muggeln! Dann musste Mrs. Filch eben jemandem Bescheid sagen, der den richtigen Zaubertrank holen konnte..._

_

* * *

  
_

_Muggel waren einfach rückständig! Von wegen „sechs Wochen Gips" oder was auch immer das sein sollte. Osmotium und in weniger als sechs Sekunden waren Max' Knochen wieder heil, so dass sie an diesem Abend wieder gesund und vollkommen von den Schmerzen befreit in ihrem Bett zu Hause liegen konnte._

_Mad Eye saß bei ihr und sah ihr beim Schlafen zu. Als sie ein Baby gewesen war, hatte er das oft getan – damals, als er kurz nach Ende des Krieges nicht sehr gut schlafen konnte, hatte er seine Nächte damit zugebracht._

_Und nun tat er es wieder. Er stellte sich vor, was wäre, wenn er Max nicht hätte und stellte dabei überrascht fest, dass er es sich gar nicht vorstellen KONNTE._

_Sie gehörte zu ihm, voll und ganz. Einmal hatte sie ihn gefragt, warum er so viele Narben hatte. Was war mit seinem Auge und mit seinem Bein passiert?_

„_Das waren die Todesser!"_

„_Ich mag keine Todesser, sie tun dir weh! Sie sind gemein und böse!"_

_Oder die Frage, was er als Kind so gemacht hatte._

„_Ich hab bei den Muggeln gelebt."_

„_Warum?"_

„_Weil meine Eltern welche waren. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, bis ich meinen Bief aus Hogwarts bekam."_

„_Du hast so richtig bei Muggeln gelebt? Bei dir ist es wie bei Mrs. Filch – nur umgedreht. Das ist lustig. Mrs. Filch lebt echt cool!" Sie war ganz versessen auf Mrs. Filch und den Muggelkram. Sie liebte die alte Frau über alle Maßen und umgekehrt war es auch so._

_Im Schlaf murmelte sie etwas vor sich hin und Mad Eye musste unwillkürlich lächeln._

_Wenn Snape eines Tages hier auftauchen würde, dann wusste er, was er sagen musste: _Siehst du das, dieses unschuldige Kind, das nie jemandem etwas zuleide tun könnte? Das Kind, das Todesser verachtet, stolz auf die Muggelgeborenen ist, von denen sie abstammt und Squibs vergötterte – das ist nicht deine Tochter!

Und vor allem: Dieses Kind, das liebt und anderen vertraut. Das mit vertraut, dass ich ihr alle Schmerzen nehme und sie immer beschütze. Sie glaubt, dass ich alles Böse von ihr fernhalten kann – und das werde ich auch, solange ich lebe!


	11. Vergangenheit

_Eigentlich hätte Harry es langsam besser wissen müssen als sich mit Umbridge anzulegen. Aber er konnte nicht anderes: Sein Inneres wehrte sich dagegen. Es war, als bekäme er sonst keine Luft, wenn er weiterhin all die Lügen schluckte._

„_Ich finde es Zeitverschwendung, dieses Buch abzuschreiben. Das wird niemanden retten, wenn er einem Todesser gegenüber steht", antwortete er. Langsam hatte er wirklich genug! Und wenn sie ihn tausend Mal schreiben ließ, er sei ein Lügner... Er kannte die Wahrheit._

„_Mr. Potter, das..."_

_Wahrscheinlich wollte sie ihm wieder Nachsitzen aufbrummen, aber in dem Moment stand eine Person rechts neben Harry auf. Max._

„_Er hat Recht", sagte das Mädchen sachlich._

„_Was hast du gesagt, Liebes?", fragte Umbridge zuckersüß nach._

_Und Max hielt ihrem Blick stand auf eine Art, die sogar Harry das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Ihre Augen... Es sah aus, als ginge darin etwas vor... Als würde darin etwas leben._

„_Der einzige Grund", begann Max langsam und kühl, „warum Sie nachts noch ruhig schlafen können ist, dass Sie Ihre ganzen Lügen solange erzählt haben, dass Sie es schon selbst glauben. Sie schreien nur nicht aus Angst, weil Sie alles so gekonnt ignorieren und sorgfältig vertuschen, dass Sie selbst nicht mehr wissen, was die Wahrheit ist."_

„_Wie..." Umbridge holte tief Luft._

_Ron, der neben Harry saß, flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Auweia!" Harry ging jede Wette ein, dass niemand im Klassenzimmer nun gerne in Max' Haut stecken würde._

„_Sie wissen es", sagte Max und klang dabei von sich selbst überrascht. „Sie wissen, was Sie verkorkst haben und wenn Sie nur ein bisschen Rückrad hätten, würden Sie's zugeben. Aber das haben Sie nicht. Das hat keiner in diesem verdammten Ministerium."_

_Umbridge trat einen Schritt zurück. Hatte sie etwa Angst?_

„_Wir dürfen keine Fragen stellen, weil Sie keine Antworten haben."_

_Die Stille, die folgte, schien endlos zu dauern. Niemand wagte, auch nur zu laut zu atmen._

_Schließlich aber fing sich Umbridge wieder – und war beinahe hysterisch. „Das... Das wirst du bereuen!"_

_Max schloss kurz die Augen und setzte sich wieder._

„_Max hat Recht", sagte Harry, aber Umbridge schien ihn gar nicht zu hören. _

_Der Gedanken an eine weitere Stunde Okklumentik mit Snape war genug, um Harry schon zwei Tage im Voraus die Laune zu verderben. Hinzu kam, dass Umbridge nicht müde wurde, Dumbledore zu denunzieren – und das, obwohl sie sich nach wie vor in SEINER Schule befand. Hogwarts gehört Dumbledore und er gehörte Hogwarts, egal was diese Frau oder das Ministerium sagten!_

„_Mr. Potter, warum schreiben Sie nicht mehr?", wollte Umbridge wissen._

_Er hatte die Feder beiseite gelegt._

„_Das gibt Nachsitzen, so leid es mir tut!"_

_Harry starrte auf seine Hand. „Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen" konnte er schwach darauf erkennen._

_Als die Stunde zu Ende war, beeilte er sich, nach draußen zu kommen. Ron rief ihm etwas nach, aber er meinte nur, er müsse noch etwas erledigen._

„_Harry, warte!" Max war ihm als einzige von seinen Freunden gefolgt._

_Er drehte sich um und blieb stehen, bis sie ihn eingeholt hatte._

_Ohne etwas zu sagen, nahm sie seine Hand. Sie konnte die Worte auch erkennen. „Du erzählst ja auch keine Lügen."_

_Er verzog den Mund zu einem ironischen Lächeln. „Erzähl das mal ihr!" Er hatte Max nie gefragt, wie es ihr beim Nachsitzen ergangen war und sie hatte es auch nie erzählt. Aber nun wusste er es. „Du kennst ihre schlaue Feder also auch?"_

_Max nickte._

_Er nahm ihre Hand. „Ich bin ein Monster", las er ungläubig. „WAS...? Das musst du Dumbledore sagen!"_

„_Du tust es doch auch nicht!"_

„_Ja, aber... Das geht zu weit! Max, das ist... Sie ist vollkommen verrückt!"_

„_Vielleicht."_

„_Was soll das heißen?"_

„_Was... Was ich zu ihr gesagt habt... Das... Ich hab mir das nicht ausgedacht. Ich hab's... gesehen, glaub ich. Und sie weiß, was ich getan hab."_

„_Okklumentik?" Harry sah sie zweifelnd an. Er wusste, dass Max manchmal komische Sachen machte, aber er hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht. Für ihn war sie eben Max. _

_Zuvor hatte er aber auch noch nie von Okklumentik etwas gehört._

_Max nickte. „Es passiert. Immer wieder. Und... Seit das mit Mad Eye und Barty Crouch jr. war, da hab ich angefangen, mehr darauf zu achten."_

„_Aber das macht dich nur und nimmer zu einem Monster, Moody!"_

„_Ich kann's niemandem sagen", sagte Max. „Es geht einfach nicht."_

„_Ja, anscheinend konntest du's ja nicht mal mir sagen!"_

„_Was hätte ich dir denn sagen sollen?"_

„_Die Wahrheit!" Schon wieder dieses Wort: Wahrheit!_

_Max wurde wütend. „Wie denn, wenn ich selbst nicht weiß, was das ist? Ich bin nun mal so... So wie du deine Narbe hast, bei Merlin! Du hast doch auch keine Ahnung, was das alles wirklich bedeutet!" Sie lief an ihm vorbei und ließ ihn einfach stehen._

_

* * *

  
_

_Harry konnte sich bei Snape kaum konzentrieren. Als der Zaubertrankmeister ihn einen Moment alleine ließ, sah er sich im Zimmer um und entdeckte etwas, das er schon bei Dumbledore gesehen hatte: ein Dekarium. Und bevor er wusste, was er tat, streckte er die Hand aus..._

„Sie ist tot?" Mad Eye klang nicht so, als wäre er überrascht. „Natürlich ist sie das", beantwortete er sich die Frage selbst. „Wie hätte es auch anders ausgehen können? Ich wusste es von dem Tag an, als sie sich auf diese Made eingelassen hat..."

„Alastor", tadelte ihn Dumbledore.

Harry stand in einem recht altmodischen Wohnzimmer mit schweren, dunklen Möbeln und bunt gemusterten Teppichen. Auf dem Kaminsims und in den Regalen standen seltsame Gerätschaften – er erkannte mehrere Feindgläser.

Dumbledore und Moody standen vor dem Kamin. Auf dem grünen Ledersofa saß eine Frau mit einem Neugeborenen auf dem Arm. Sie wog den Säugling nervös hin und her.

„Ich habe sie nicht umgebracht!", sagte eine zitternde Stimme.

Harry wirbelte herum und sah in das Gesicht seines Zaubertranklehrers. Natürlich – immerhin war er in Snapes Denkarium. Da musste er hier sein. Allerdings war es ein deutlich jüngeres Ich von Snape.

Er sah erschöpft aus und... Ja, seine Augen wirkten fast so, als hätte er geweint.

Harry erschrak.

„Nein, du hast sie nur in Gefahr gebracht!", entgegnete Moody.

„Ach, und die Tatsache, dass Brooke Ihre Tochter war, hat nichts damit zu tun?"

Moody zog seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn Snape entgegen. „Noch ein Wort und..."

In dem Moment begann das Baby zu schreien und alle Köpfe drehten sich zu dem Sofa.

„Ist ja gut! Ist ja gut, Liebling!" Die Frau bemühte sich, den Säugling zu beruhigen, aber fühlte sich dabei sichtlich unwohl.

„Alastor, bitte", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Du machst ihr Angst."

Der alte Auror grummelte etwas vor sich hin, das Harry nicht verstand.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?", fragte er dann heiser. „Sie ist SEIN Kind!"

Snape wurde ungeduldig: „Ich habe bereits eine Familie."

„Eine schöne Familie...", entgegnete Moody bitter. „Dass du dich um sie kümmerst, würd' ich auch im Traum nicht wollen! Das kannst du mir glauben: So lange ich lebe, rührst du sie nicht an! Trotzdem..."

„Frank und ich haben selbst mit Neville genug zu tun", sagte die Frau. „Ich würde es tun – für Brooke. Aber... Ich muss auch an meinem Sohn denken."

„Ich weiß, Alice", sagte Dumbledore sanft. Er nahm ihr das Kind ab, das immer noch weinte. „Ist ja gut! Es wird ja alles gut!"

Doch davon ließ sich das Baby nicht sonderlich beruhigen.

Dumbledore übergab das Kleine an Moody, der es nun widerlich hielt. Das Weinen wurde wieder lauter.

„Was soll ich tun? Ich bin Auror, kein..." Er seufzte.

„Ich werde alles tun", sagte Snape. „Ich... Ich KANN alles tun. Wenn ich weiß, dass sie sicher ist."

„Ich kümmere mich um sie unter einer Bedingung", gab Moody nach und fixierte Snape. „Sie darf es niemals wissen. Sie wird niemals wissen, wer ihr Vater ist. Und du wirst sie niemals anfassen – du hältst dich von ihr fern. Sonst verfluche ich dich, dass sich sogar noch dein Ururgroßvater in seinem Grab vor Schmerzen windet!"

Snape nickte.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde er den Boden unter seinen Füßen verlieren. Das Kind, das Mad Eye Moody großgezogen hatte, das war...

„_POTTER!"_

_Harry stand plötzlich wieder im Kerker, wo er eigentlich auf Snape und seinen Okklumentikunterricht hätte warten sollen._

„_Professor, ich..."_

„_Das reicht!", verkündete Snape. Er packte Harry grob am Oberarm und schüttelte ihn. „Woher nimmst du dir das Recht...?"_

_Harry sah ihm in die Augen und dann erkannte er es: Wie hatte er es all die Jahre überhaupt übersehen können? Die Ähnlichkeit! „Sie... Sie sind Max' Vater!"_

_Snape ließ ihn los, als hätte er sich an ihm verbrannt. „Das wage ich zu bezweifeln", zischte er. „Das war's mit Okklumentik! Glaub mir, am liebsten würde ich dich zertreten wie das schmierige Ungeziefer, das du bist, Potter! Aber leider habe ich dieses Privileg nicht."_

_In eisigem Schweigen führte er Harry zu Dumbledores Büro, wo auch der Schulleiter so spät noch an seinem Schreibtisch saß und in einem vergilbten Buch las. Er legte seine Lektüre jedoch schnell beiseite._

„_Ich werde Potter nichts mehr beibringen", erklärte Snape. „Nicht nur, dass er dazu wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die geistigen Fähigkeiten besitzt, aber heute hat er die Grenze endgültig überschritten und ist in meine Privatsphäre eingebrochen. Und jetzt weiß er es. Ich habe sie davor gewarnt, Professor. Das Desaster ist angerichtet!"_

_Dumbledore schien zu wissen, wovon Snape sprach, denn er fragte nicht nach. Stattdessen wandte er sich an Harry: „Hast du dich bei Professor Snape entschuldigt?"_

„_Nein", erwiderte Harry. „Es... Es tut mir leid. Ich..."_

„_Nun, Harry, wir können es ja nun schwer wieder rückgängig machen", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore höflich aber bestimmt. „Du weißt, dass Max keine Ahnung hat."_

„_Ja."_

„_Und so soll es auch bleiben. Wir verstehen uns?"_

„_Ja."_

_Snape wollte widersprechen: „Ich finde nicht, dass wir Potter so einfach..."_

„_Ich rede mit ihm. ALLEINE, Severus", sagte Dumbledore._

_Ohne ein weiteres Wort machte Snape auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand. Harry wusste, dass er jetzt wahrscheinlich sehr wütend war und sich schon etwas ausdenken würde, um sich zu rächen._

_Dumbledore sah ihm mit fast traurigem Blick nach. „Nun weißt du es also, Harry", sagte er gedankenverloren._

„_Professor, ich..."_

„_Du hättest nicht ins Professor Snapes Denkarium eindringen sollen."_

„_Ich weiß."_

„_Aber wahrscheinlich ist es besser so. Es wird die Dinge vielleicht einfacher machen."_

„_Professor?"_

„_Du bist mit Max befreundet. Sie wird zu dir halten wie Ron oder Hermine. Sag, macht es für dich einen Unterschied, jetzt, da du weißt, dass Professor Snape ihr Vater ist?"_

_Harry musste nicht lange nachdenken. Ihm fiel Sirius ein, der kein bisschen so war wie seine Eltern und der Rest der Reinblüter. Oder er selbst – mit den Dursleys hatte er rein gar nichts gemeinsam! „Nein."_

_Dumbledore nickte zufrieden. „Natürlich nicht. Aber für viele Menschen macht es leider einen großen Unterschied, Harry."_

„_Wie... Wie meinen Sie das?"_

„_Nun, du wirst bemerkt haben, dass nicht viele Zauberer zu den Dingen imstande sind, zu denen Professor Snape mit seiner Okklumentik fähig ist. Das ist kein Zufall. Es ist... Nun, es lässt sich mit dir und der Parselsprache vergleichen. Es macht vielen Zauberern Angst, denn nicht jedem ist es gegeben. Und wie viele Parselmünder sind auch Menschen wie Professor Snape oft nicht sehr positiv aufgefallen. Man sagt ihnen nach, dass sie... dass sie kalt und gefühlloser sind als andere."_

„_Aber Max doch nicht!"_

„_Nein. Und auch Professor Snape nicht, Harry. Doch er hat viel Leid in seinem Leben erfahren und das lässt niemanden ohne Spuren zurück."_

_Harry schluckte. Er dachte daran, wie sein eigener Vater Snape gedemütigt hatte. Auch das hatte er im Denkarium gesehen... Aber trotzdem! Deshalb alleine wurde man noch nicht so verbittert wie Snape es war!_

„_Wusstest du, dass Professor Snape verheiratet ist?"_

„_N-nein."_

„_Mit der Schwester von keiner Geringeren als Lucius Malfoy. Das ist in Reinblüterkreisen eine große Ehre. Snape hatte bereits zwei Söhne, als Max geboren wurde."_

_Max nicht nur Snapes Tochter sondern auch... eine Malfoy? _

_Dumbledore schien Harrys Frage aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen zu können. „Viele Reinblüter haben es als großen Verrat angesehen, als Severus Snape sich in Brooke Moody verliebte. Sie baten Voldemort, etwas zu unternehmen und der schickte seine Todesser..."_

„_Max weiß davon gar nichts?"_

„_Nein. Ihr Großvater wollte es nicht. Aber sie wird es herausfinden, Harry. Wahrscheinlich bald schon."_

„_Und ich soll es ihr trotzdem verschweigen?"_

_Dumbledore nickte._

„_Aber... Wenn Max Snapes Tochter ist, warum.... Sie sagen, er hat ihre Mutter geliebt, aber er hasst Max."_

„_Er hasst Max nicht, Harry. Er hasst sich selbst. Aber Max liebt er mehr, als er sich je eingestehen würde." Dumbledore lächelte, als er sah, dass Harry an seinen Worten zweifelte. „Darauf sollten wir beide vertrauen, Harry."_

_Es war spät, als Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurückkehrte. Und von allen Menschen, die er dort hätte antreffen können, saß ausgerechnet Max noch alleine da und war in ein Buch vertieft._

_Er dachte an den Streit, den sie zuvor gehabt hatten. Ja, Max kannte die Wahrheit wirklich nicht. Es tat ihm plötzlich unheimlich leid, dass er ihr vorgeworfen hatte, sie würde ihm etwas verschweigen._

„_Warum starrst du mich so an, Potter?"_

_Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie sich von ihrer Lektüre abgewandt hatte._

„_Ich starr' dich nicht an, Moody", erwiderte er. Seufzend ließ er sich in einen Sessel neben ihr fallen._

„_Wie du meinst. Wow, Snape hat dir heute ganz schön Angst gemacht", stellte sie fest._

„_W-wieso?"_

„_Du siehst echt elend aus."_

„_Kann sein. Okklumentik ist anstrengend – zumindest für manche Leute."_

_Sie ging gar nicht darauf an. Stattdessen nahm sie ihre Sachen vom Tisch, wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht und verschwand die Treppe nach oben in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen._

_Die Nacht jedoch alles andere als gut. Harry lag schlaflos da, rollte sich von einer Seite auf die andere und jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er Baby Max vor sich. Und dann Snape..._

_Er hatte Dumbledore versprochen, er würde es ihr nicht sagen. Aber trotzdem konnte er nicht anders als sich zu fragen: Was würde Max tun, wenn sie es wüsste?_

_Sie hasste Snape. Immerhin war er Snape!_

_Aber wenn sie wüsste, warum er so war wie er war... dass er ihr Vater war..._

_Was dann?_

_

* * *

  
_

_Damals, in der Heulenden Hütte war die Verwirrung viel zu groß gewesen, als dass Sirius groß von Max hätte Notiz nehmen können. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sein eigenes Leben zurück zu bekommen um auf das Kind zu achten, dessen Aufmerksamkeit kaum etwas zu entgehen schien._

_Aber dann, in der folgenden Zeit, als er sich mit Harry und seinen Freuden in der Höhle außerhalb von Hogsmeade traf, war es so deutlich, dass er sich fragte, wie er es je hatte übersehen können!_

_Und dann, im Grimauld Place... Und wie nah sie Harry war, wie sein Patensohn ihr im Gegenzug vertraute... Das gefiel ihm am allerwenigsten._

„_Sirius?"_

_Er sah von seiner Tasse auf. Nun stand sie auch noch da im Türrahmen. Hatte sie ihn längere Zeit beobachtet? Der Gedanke bereitete ihm Unbehagen._

„_Max", sagte er tonlos und trank einen Schluck Tee. Das Getränk war inzwischen kalt geworden. Hatte er etwa mit offenen Augen geschlafen?_

„_Das, was Harry passiert ist... Mit Arthur... Dass er... Dass er das gesehen hat, das passiert mir auch manchmal. Solche Dinge passieren mir andauernd. In allen verschiedenen Formen."_

_Er bemühte sich, überrascht und gleichzeitig gefasst zu sein. „Ach ja?", fragte er mit ein wenig Interesse in der Stimme._

_Sie kam langsam näher und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Küchentisch. „Ihr wisst es. Ihr alle. Mein Großvater, Dumbledore..."_

„_Warum redest du dann nicht mit denen?" Langsam wurde er unruhig._

„_Sie werden mir nichts sagen. Sie werden mir alles verschweigen, weil sie nicht wollen, dass ich es weiß. In ihren Augen bin ich ein Kind und sie glauben, sie beschützen mich so."_

_Das wurde ihm langsam wirklich unheimlich. „Warum soll ich dir da eine größere Hilfe sein?"_

„_Weil du mir nicht traust. Und du magst es nicht, dass ich mit Harry befreundet bin. Du hast Angst, dass... Dass ich nicht gut für ihn bin."_

_Sie hatte Recht. Und das konnte er auf keinen Fall zugeben, also lächelte er. „Max, findest du nicht, dass du Unfug redest."_

_Sie ging gar nicht darauf ein. „Kanntest du meine Mutter?"_

_Das schien eine harmlose Frage zu sein. „Ja, ich hab sie gekannt."_

„_Sie soll hübsch gesehen sein."_

„_Das war sie."_

„_Ich seh' ihr kein bisschen ähnlich, oder? Seh' ich so aus wie mein Vater?"_

_Das war jetzt ganz und gar nicht mehr harmlos. „Max..."_

„_Also ja. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, wer mein Vater ist, aber es muss jemand sein, den du hasst. Und der so ist wie ich._

_Mein Großvater ist echt gut darin, mir Dinge zu verheimlichen. Immerhin hat er mich großgezogen, er hat im Laufe der Jahre wohl einiges gelernt. Wenn ich mich nur auf ihn hätte stützen können, wäre das ein ziemlich schwieriges Rätsel..._

_Aber bei dir ist es einfach."_

_Beinahe wäre er in Gelächter ausgebrochen. Dieses Kind war gut, das musste man ihr wirklich lassen._

„_Es ist Snape, nicht wahr? Es gibt wahrscheinlich niemanden, den du so hasst wie ihn. Und das will was heißen. Und ich... Ich bin wie er. Ich bin ein Freak. Ganz genau so wie er. Du glaubst, dass ich Harry schade, wie er Lilly und meiner Mutter geschadet hat."_

„_Lilly und James waren meiner Familie, Max. Und was deine Mutter angeht..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst nichts dafür, dass du so bist. Aber Menschen wie du... Ihr seid dazu bestimmt, das zu zerstören, was ihr liebt. Und du liebst Harry. Das macht mir Sorgen."_

„_Gleich sagst du mir wahrscheinlich auch noch, ich soll's nicht persönlich nehmen, was?", fragte sie, ein bisschen wütend._

_Dieses Gespräch begann ihn langsam zu erschöpfen. Es war ihm unangenehm, solche Worte an ein Kind zu richten. Aber es musste doch auch einmal ausgesprochen werden! „Du bist nun mal wie Snape."_

„_Nein!", widersprach sie so heftig, dass er beinahe aufgesprungen wäre vor Schreck. „Du bist doch auch nicht wie deine Familie! Gerade du solltest es deshalb doch besser wissen!"_

„_Du bist nicht wie ich, Max! Du bist nicht wie irgendjemand in diesem Haus!"_

„_Sirius!"_

_Auch das noch! Von allen Bewohnern, die oben schliefen, war ausgerechnet Remus Lupin wach geworden. Und dieser maß seinen Freund nun mit einem missbilligenden Blick._

_Max sah ihnen ehemaligen Lehrer nicht an. Stattdessen stand sie auf und ging an ihm vorbei aus der Küche. _

_Remus rief ihr nach: „Max!" Aber sie tat so, als würde sie das nichts mehr angehen._

„_Hast du den Verstand verloren?", fuhr er nun Sirius an. „Ihr so etwas zu sagen! Ich weiß, dass du Snape hasst, Sirius – und ich verstehe es sogar. Zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Aber das war zu viel!"_

„_Ach ja? Sag mir nicht, dass du ihr nicht in die Augen gesehen hast und es augenblicklich wusstest – und es dir dabei nicht eiskalt den Rücken hinunter lief", verteidigte sich Sirius._

„_Was glaubst du, warum Snape dich hasst? Weil er so ist wie er ist? Oder weil du nicht sehr nett zu ihm warst?"_

_Sirius ging nicht darauf ein. „Sie soll sich von Harry fernhalten!"_

„_Harry vertraut ihr!"_

„_Oh, ich weiß. Er fühlt sogar mehr für sie, als er zugeben würde – und das macht es ja so gefährlich."_


End file.
